


Appassionato (Español)

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pianist, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Neighbors, pianist alec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de Chonideno.Alec toca el piano todos los días, con gran talento. Una noche, una nota se desliza bajo su puerta: es una petición anónima de un vecino. Antes de que lo sepa, se le vuelve costumbre dejar la ventana abierta para que su vecino pueda escucharle. Las peticiones siguen llegando. Lentamente, dos desconocidos comienzan una conversación sin palabras y dejan que la música haga el trabajo por ellos.





	1. Ave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appassionato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168382) by [chonideno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonideno/pseuds/chonideno). 



> Esta es una lista de reproducción de YouTube. No estan todas las piezas, pero si la gran mayoría. También están en  
> orden cronológico, siguiendo el fic.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLymIl2wt_VlX4yFdRkZawo78UIwiFm8hZ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El piano es viejo, su madera deteriorada. Las teclas son limpias y frías al tacto, aún suaves y flexibles después de décadas de servicio, y los pedales nunca se han sentido más rígidos de lo que se sintieron aquella primera vez que los usó. Es un instrumento de calidad y un confiable compañero; está aquí, en la pequeña sala, cuando Alec cierra la puerta detrás de él. Silencioso, tentador, esperando bajo una sábana durante el día, cariñosamente protegido de la dura luz del sol. Es probable que alguna vez valiera miles y miles; pero ahora que el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo, no es más que un viejo piano. Aún porta sus letras doradas con orgullo, como un anciano llevando las medallas y cintas que le recuerdan las hazañas de su juventud. Alec las pule con regularidad, pero aun así han perdido su brillo a lo largo de los años, con sutileza. Empujado contra una pared, el pequeño piano vertical complementa una habitación sencilla; el marrón cálido de su paño revela matices refinados cuando los rayos de luz golpean la caoba. Sólido, inamovible, el instrumento es una constante, un ancla.

Alec no puede tener un perro en este pequeño apartamento, así que, en su lugar, él ama a su piano.

Le gustaría que una pequeña bola de pelo le dé la bienvenida después del trabajo, saltando para lamer su cara, bailando a su alrededor en celebración desenfrenada. El propietario dijo que no, pero no dijo nada sobre la música. Al principio, Alec estuvo preocupado, ¿y si uno de los vecinos se quejaba? No a todo el mundo le gusta la música de piano después de todo, aunque no es muy dura para los oídos si se toca bien. Con casi dos décadas de práctica en la punta de los dedos, Alec nunca ha tenido miedo de ser confundido con un aprendiz. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie puede detener a las señoras mayores que han decidido no pueden soportar la melodía de una intrincada sonata. Por suerte, después de medio año de tocar casi todos los días, Alec todavía no ha recibido ninguna carta pasivo-agresiva, lo que, en sí, ya es un cumplido.

En el calor de julio, cuando el despertador suena a las 7:00 todas las mañanas, hay muy poco que hacer después de las 8:00 pm que sea mejor que poner una almohada en el banco desgastado, sentarse cómodamente y abrir la tapa que cubría el teclado para revelar las teclas. Alec ama este momento, siempre lo ha hecho. Todavía recuerda – aproximadamente – la primera vez que lo hizo con este piano en particular; descubrir el teclado después de todos estos años todavía es extrañamente emocionante, como si algo más que simples teclas en blanco y negro pudiera esconderse bajo la tapa. Encuentra una nota, luego otra, lento. Todos los días son iguales, a Alec le gusta este tipo de rutina, es como el cuidado personal. Una almohada sobre el banco, un estómago lleno y un par de notas para despertar su piano; ahora está listo para seguir.

Él tiene toneladas partituras. La gran mayoría están almacenadas en el gabinete pequeño al lado del piano, organizadas con cuidado según el compositor. Las más viejas eran de su abuela; algunas de sus páginas ya se están poniendo amarillas, pero la tinta todavía sigue ahí. Ella tenía una inclinación por Chopin y sus _Nocturnes_ , pero ahora que Alec puede tocar lo que quiera – y Dios sabe que le tomó mucho tiempo después mudarse de casa darse cuenta de que nadie estaría vigilándole por encima del hombro – estas hojas están tristemente descuidadas. Chopin puede ser muy deprimente a veces.

Las piezas que toca más a menudo se acumulan en su escritorio de música, junto con las piezas que _debería_ tocar. A menudo se dice que debe revisar el tercer concierto de Vladigerov o volver a aprender como tocar Godowsky de _Java Suite_. Nunca lo hace. Siempre es lo mismo. Esta partitura se ve bien, esta pieza suena agradable, pero _¡oh!_ aquí esta _Elegie_ de Bortkiewicz, por _centésima_ vez, y nada más importa.

La ventana a su derecha está ligeramente abierta para dejar entrar algo de aire. Sería inhumano dejar todo cerrado, incluso a esta hora del día. Detrás del cristal, los sonidos de Nueva York resuenan con suavidad. Desde aquí, Alec no tiene la mejor vista, pero tampoco está nada mal. Las luces de otros apartamentos parpadean a medida que la gente entra y sale. Alec observa a un grupo de gente apresurarse a cruzar la avenida más abajo. A ambos lados de la calle, la multitud baila de un lado a otro, como siempre. Es bonito, su vals.

Alec toca cuando está demasiado silencioso. Toca cuando se le hace difícil ponerle palabras a algo, pero alguien ya le ha puesto notas. Toca cuando todo es demasiado ruidoso. Toca cuando está cansado, cuando no está cansado, cuando no sabe lo que quiere. Alec toca, el piano canta, y las cosas están bien. Toca y el pensamiento se vuelve irrelevante; sólo hay _sentimiento_ , apenas _recordando_. Sus dedos saben algunas piezas de memoria, todo lo que tiene que hacer es sentarse y escucharse a sí mismo. Le gusta el reto; trata de aprender nuevas piezas con regularidad y entrena hasta altas horas de la noche. Es más fácil si piensa en sí mismo como una esponja, absorbiendo lo que alguien escribió décadas y décadas antes de que él naciera.

A veces se da por vencido. Algunas partituras no son para él.

La _Première Gymnopédie_ de Satie es para él. El propio compositor lo describió como ‘lenta y dolorosa’, pero Alec no la siente así. _Es_ lenta, pero también es dulce y tierna, con un suave ritmo y movimiento. Es una pieza del tipo para un día lluvioso’.

Lo bueno es que está lloviendo en Nueva York. El verano tiene sus arrebatos, sus lluvias cortas antes de la medianoche. A Alec le gustan. A Satie también le gustarían.

Todavía está lloviendo cuando Alec prosigue. El _P. 22.4_ de Respighi viene a él a continuación; vivaz, ligera y feliz, la melodía lo lleva lejos como lo haría un pony sobreexcitado. Tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, Alec continúa con las piezas de reserva – _Themes and Variations_ de Chaminade lo mantiene ocupado por un poco más de tiempo. Cada vez que la toca, su melodía termina grabada en su cabeza durante los próximos días – nunca le ha importado. Es una pieza tan hermosa, diferente en estilo y tono a todas las demás, Alec la escucharía agradecido todos los días.

Cuando presiona las últimas notas en el teclado, su ventana está casi seca otra vez. Nueva York sigue ronroneando, en paz. Alec extiende sus muñecas por costumbre y toca con sus dedos un instante, perdiéndose en la vista de la ciudad. La música de piano le queda tan bien.

Alguien llama a la puerta, dos veces. Casi se le sale el corazón por la sorpresa; martillando contra su caja torácica por un segundo. Sale de su trance rápidamente, perplejo. No espera a nadie y, por lo que recuerda, no ha ordenado comida. Nadie pidió que le abriera la puerta del edificio, así que debe ser un vecino.

Alec se levanta con un suspiro y camina hacia la puerta principal. Aquí viene la anciana. Las cosas iban demasiado bien, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Alguien _tenía_ que quejarse. _Bien,_ irá y la enfrentará, se disculpará como el buen vecino que es. Pero ni siquiera son las 9:00 pm. ¿Por qué tienen que ser así los viejos?

Ni siquiera se molesta en poner su mejor cara de ‘que gusto verlo, persona amigable’ antes de abrir la puerta – si alguien lo molesta en su propia casa, tendrá que aceptarlo como es. Parte de él se alegra de ver que ninguna anciana lo está esperando al otro lado; sin embargo, la mayor parte de él está confundido al ver que no hay _nadie_ esperando. En absoluto.

El corredor está vacío. Todas las otras puertas están cerradas. Alec está confundido.

¿Quizá son niños? Hay un par de ellos en el piso de abajo, pero nunca han hecho cosas así. ¿Tal vez alguien cometió un error y estaba buscando otro apartamento? Pero entonces qu–

Hay una nota en la entrada.

Alec se agacha, la recoge y cierra la puerta. Es una delgada hoja de papel que proviene de algún tipo de bloc de notas. Algo está escrito a mano en él; la tinta es de un púrpura intenso (¿en serio?, ¿quién escribe con tinta púrpura?) y las palabras fluyen con gracia a pesar de que es obvio que se escribieron con prisa. Las letras son inclinadas, cursivas, elegantes. Incluso más agradable a la vista, en lugar de una queja, Alec lee una carta de amor.

 

_"Una humilde petición para el pianista: Liebesträume no 3 en La bemol menor"_

 

Una petición. Alguien le había escuchado y aunque pudieron haberlo ignorado o pedirle que se detuviera, quiere más. Quiere _más_. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Alec. Tiene una audiencia.

Regresa a la sala de estar y abre sus ventanas. Nueva York entero puede escucharlo para lo que le importa. Hay una persona ahí fuera, en su propio edificio de apartamentos, que quiere escuchar a Liszt y _por Dios_ que va a escuchar a Liszt.

Cuando Alec se sienta de nuevo sobre su almohada, es con un propósito. La conoce de memoria, pero por si acaso, pone la partitura delante de él y comienza a tocar. Primero, la poesía. Segundo, la emoción. Entonces la fuerza, la potencia, y las plumas sobre las teclas. Alec lo absorbe, absorbe más que hacerlo estallar y lo canaliza; hay una historia que se lee a través de las notas y alguien, escuchando ahí afuera, debe estar familiarizado con esta. La agitación condujo al compositor y también debe ahogar al pianista para hacerle justicia esta pieza. Alec hace todo lo posible y espera, tanto como puede mientras toca una canción, que lo esté haciendo lo bastante bien.

La coda llega más rápido de lo que pensaba. El silencio cae sobre las teclas; Alec puede oírse respirar. Liszt era bueno. Nueva York está zumbando indiferente, como de costumbre – no hay una multitud vitoreando a Alec bajo su ventana.

Unos cuantos pisos más arriba, alguien aplaude con fuerza. Es claro y entusiasta – las gracias más honestas que Alec ha recibido en un tiempo. Uno de sus vecinos ha dejado la ventana abierta sólo para escucharle tocar y ahora probablemente está apoyado contra el marco de su ventana, el único miembro de la audiencia en este concierto privado. Alec mira a través de la ventana, disfrutando de la gratitud. Se siente bien ser apreciado.

El aplauso se detiene después de veinte largos segundos, pero incluso prestando atención, Alec no puede oír el cierre de una ventana. Quien tiene esta caligrafía fluida y esta tinta púrpura, francamente ridícula, todavía le está escuchando. Su nota está asentada en la parte superior del piano; Alec la alcanza y vuelve a leerla. _Una humilde petición para el pianista._

Si le gusta _Liebesträume no 3_ , le gustará _Consolations no 2._

Así que Alec toca de nuevo, con corazón y sentimiento. Toca una vez más y el piano lo acompaña, leal. Por una vez, toca para alguien más aparte de él, sólo por esta noche, y Nueva York lo deja.

Cuando su vecino aplaude de nuevo, es con la misma energía y amor que la primera vez. Modesto, Alec espera con paciencia a que las manos se queden quietas; lo hacen, eventualmente. El silencio ha cambiado, ahora manchado con el color de las obras de Liszt. Sería criminal romper su belleza, egoísta perturbar el éter del pequeño piano traído a la tierra. Alec baja la tapa del teclado, ocultando las teclas.

Es suficiente por esta noche.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec tiene demasiado en su mente, así que toca.

Son las 9:00 pm y está a punto de sentarse en su pequeño banco, pero después de pensarlo mejor, decide primero abrir las ventanas de su sala de estar. Por si acaso. No hay manera de saber si _alguien_ está escuchando, pero tal vez sí, y quizás le gustaría escuchar más. Si no, pues puede dejar una nota para quejarse. Alec lo esperará aquí, junto a la ventana. El cielo está despejado esta noche, algunas estrellas consiguen eclipsar las odiosas luces de la ciudad. Él ha tenido esta vista durante años, pero sigue siendo igual de bonita.

Alec se sienta, abre la tapa, toca una nota, luego otra. Está listo.

Con lentitud, una por una, las notas se despliegan del papel y el piano canta. _La Rêverie_ de Debussy es neblinosa, seda para los oídos; debe ser tocada con guantes de satín, escuchada mientras uno se relaja en un lujoso baño de burbujas o acostado en caro terciopelo. Transporta y calma – Alec lo necesita. El pequeño piano lo ofrece amablemente, llevando a Alec lejos por cuatro minutos, tan sólo cuatro minutos. Entonces se acaba.

Alec exhala, en paz. No dura mucho tiempo, algo hace un ruido bajo la puerta principal y la respiración se le dificulta

No se mueve, tratando de entender qué está pasando con exactitud. Desde aquí, puede ver un trozo de papel que se desliza debajo de la puerta – es ligero y vuela por lo bajo más de un metro o menos. Después de que se queda en el piso de la entrada, todo vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Alec piensa que sabe lo que es.

Sinceramente curioso, se levanta y va a recoger el pedazo de papel. La tinta apenas ha secado, pero no está manchado; la púrpura profunda varía en intensidad a lo largo de las palabras, se acumula en las curvas y se aclara en las líneas, acuosa. Alec no es un experto en descifrar la escritura de la gente – su propia escritura es bastante mala – pero reconoce el entusiasmo cuando lo ve. Está allí, a simple vista, mal disfrazado por la gracia de la pluma, como ayer.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: Vogel als Prophet_

 

Ah, Schumann. Un clásico, en verdad. Alec sonríe; ésta le gusta. Volviendo al piano, deja la nota fresca con la otra, justo encima del instrumento, y luego se sienta de nuevo.

Y toca.

Desde donde está sentado, la luna es el único asistente obvio a su modesto desempeño. Sin embargo, cuando ha terminado, no es la luna quien aplaude. El calor inunda el pecho de Alec al son del agradecimiento de su vecino. Es tan amable de su parte.

Debido a que estaba de humor para Debussy antes de que llegara la nota, Alec mantiene sus ventanas abiertas y comienza _Clair de Lune_. Puede que no sea lo que más le gusta a su vecino, pero a él sí. Esta es para los dos; Alec sabe que quienquiera que sea, también ve la luna esta noche, y el himno de Debussy a esta linda dama es lo más apropiado. Alec se toma su tiempo, estirando la pieza a los extremos antes de su clímax. El talento innato de Debussy para unir suavidad y magnificencia brilla desde _Clair de Lune_. El amor está floreciendo en algún lugar de la Tierra.

 

 

***

 

 

Dos pisos más arriba, con una copa de vino en la mano, Magnus Bane decide que debe visitar su balcón más a menudo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

En el fondo de un armario, Alec encuentra una carpeta de plástico vacía. Es perfecta. Los pedazos de papel que aparecieron en su puerta estos dos últimos días cabrán perfectamente. Guarda la carpeta al lado de su piano, en el gabinete que contiene todas sus hojas de música. Un deseo en su interior comienza a acumularse en su estómago; esta carpeta se vería bien llena de notas.

Saber que alguien podría estar escuchándolo cada vez que toca es bastante desconcertante. A él le gustaba pensar que era el único quien en realidad oía el piano, pero al parecer ese no es el caso. _Oh, bueno_. Si sólo es otra persona, no es _tan_ malo. Sin embargo, se cohíbe un poco por lo que tiene que ofrecer. No es un pianista profesional, lejos de eso, aunque tiene mucha experiencia.

Algunas de sus teclas están un poco desafinadas y Alec no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Afina su pequeño piano con regularidad, pero el instrumento está viejo y cansado. Por ahora, no es muy molesto – y no es que Alec haga dinero tocando el piano para reemplazar a su valiente compañero, pero sabe que llegará el día que el piano ya no sonará bien. Espera que no ocurra en un futuro próximo. Sería una lástima.

A las nueve de la noche en punto, Alec abre sus ventanas, se sienta y descubre su piano. Se queda allí un instante, tratando de oír cualquier cosa que sugiera que una ventana se abre por encima de su cabeza, pero no pasa nada. Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, agarra una partitura que no ha tocado en mucho tiempo. Es diferente de lo que acostumbra tocar, y la pieza en sí es más bonita si las cuerdas también son parte del arreglo, pero tiene su encanto. Con los ojos en el compás, Alec cuidadosamente comienza a tocar _Fantasía on a theme_ de Ralph Vaughan William.

La pieza entera es una historia, comenzando con lenta exploración y curiosidad, Alec deja que las notas burbujeen bajo sus dedos, saltando una tras otra en rápida sucesión. Poco a poco, la historia se acumula durante varios minutos – campos y océanos se expanden bajo las palmas de sus manos, y los vientos de otra tierra soplan alrededor de sus muñecas. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, la historia continúa. Alec reduce la velocidad, después se apresura y luego se ralentiza de nuevo hasta el séptimo minuto, cuando la pieza lo atrapa por completo una vez más y asciende en una apoteosis perfectamente elaborada. Deja que lo inunde y luego baja, baja, con suavidad; sus manos aterrizan en las teclas una última vez, satisfecho.

Las notas no hacen eco, el silencio reina de nuevo.

Alec se levanta y estira los hombros, gimiendo. Debe practicar _Fantasía_ más a menudo, sabe que puede hacerlo mejor. Sin embargo, alguien que no esté muy familiarizado con la pieza probablemente no sería capaz de decirlo.

¿Tal vez tenga otra petición esta noche? Él intenta no dejar que se le suba a la cabeza, pero aun así espera encontrar otra página de un block de notas en su umbral. Tocar por alguien es refrescante, para variar; dejar que otra persona elija lo que debes tocar a continuación se siente aventurero, arriesgado – tan aventurero como se puede ser tocando el piano tú solo en tu sala de estar.

Cuando vuelve de la cocina, con un vaso de agua en la mano, el familiar sonido de un pedazo de papel que se desliza bajo su puerta le hace sonreír. _Aquí está_. Impaciente, Alec recoge la nota, contento de ver que su vecino no se ha quedado sin tinta púrpura.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: Suite of short pieces no 6._

 

Alec frunce el ceño. ¿Qué? Confundido, le da la vuelta al papel, sólo para ver que el otro lado está vacío. ¿Qué piezas cortas? Esto no le suena.

Que bien, ahora tiene este maldito papel en el que estuvo pensando todo el día, pero no tiene idea de lo que se supone significa. Y no es como si pudiera ir llamando a todas las puertas de este edificio de apartamentos diciendo algo como: _‘hola, sí, disculpe, ¿es usted quien escribió esto? Por favor, explíquelo’_. Aunque está medio tentado a pedir ayuda a través de la ventana, en la casual oportunidad de que quien escribió esto sería lo suficientemente amable para responder y elaborar, siempre que no se encoja de hombros y piense que es un idiota por no saber.

El gabinete junto a su piano está repleto de hojas de música, debe haber algún tipo de _Short Piece_ allí. Alec casi corre hacia él y comienza a revisar sus carpetas. El vecino es muy aficionado a Schumann, pero Schumann escribió **cinco** _Short pieces_ , no **seis**. Edward Grieg escribió un montón de piezas cortas, pero nunca las llamó _Suite_. Liszt? ¿Liszt ha escrito una _Suite of Short Pieces_? De repente, Alec no puede recordarlo. ¿De dónde viene esta pieza? Se arrodilla sobre su alfombra, saca una buena docena de carpetas del gabinete y las coloca en el piso; pasando una mano por su cabello para evitar que caiga frente a sus ojos, revisa cada nombre con la esperanza de que uno de ellos provocará un súbito ‘ _momento ajá’_. Si no viviera en el tercer piso, casi podría sentir el peso de los ojos de alguien en su espalda, a la expectativa, esperando que él le complazca. _Espera un momento_ , Alec casi exclama, _espera, necesito encontrarla primero_. Ansioso por complacer, lucha contra su frustración mientras hace a un lado su carpeta de Saint-Saëns – ¿de dónde viene la _Suite of Short Pieces_?

Ya lo ha oído antes. Está casi seguro de ello. Está en algún lugar aquí.

Durante diez minutos completos, Alec hurga entre las partituras que no ha visto en meses o incluso años, con la esperanza de encontrar una perla rara. Handel tiene una _Suite,_ pero no es lo que está buscando. Bach tiene toneladas de material en _Suite_ , pero ninguna de ellas se llama _Short_. Debussy tiene una _Suite_ , pero ni siquiera está cerca de tener el título correcto. ¿Cuál es? Su vecino va a perder la paciencia y cerrar su ventana, ¡no puede permitir que esto suceda! La va a encontrar, lo jura, pero tiene que hacerlo rápido. Su corazón late con fuerza – ¿está sudando?

Confuso, Alec se empuja sobre sus rodillas y se levanta para agarrar la partitura que dejó en su piano. Le golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago. Ralph Vaughan Williams, quien compuso _Fantasia_ , tiene una _Suite of Short Pieces_.

Alec regresa a su gabinete y agarra la carpeta de Williams. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! Su vecino reconoció _Fantasia_ – ¿de oído, desde la distancia? Muy impresionante – y pidió una pieza del mismo compositor. Alec no puede evitar sonreír. Aquí está, la _Suite of Short Pieces_ _no 6_. El papel está casi nuevo, intacto, Alec quizás lo ha tocado un par de veces, cuando mucho. _Pezzo ostinato_ es un nombre bonito y no parece demasiado largo.

Esperando que su vecino no se haya dado por vencido, Alec se asegura de que las ventanas todavía estén abiertas, coloca las hojas en su piano y se sienta de nuevo. Exhalando profundamente, toca las primeras diez notas para obtener una sensación de la pieza; se detiene y da vuelta a las páginas para leer la música antes de tocarla por completo. No parece que vaya a ser un paseo por el parque, pero, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

El corazón de Alec sigue martillando; se frota las manos contra sus muslos para secarlas. Y toca.

Sus manos vacilan, trastabillan a veces, pero se aferra. El ritmo se acelera muy pronto en la pieza, pero hay un claro patrón en el que Alec puede volver a caer. La música salta de un lado a otro igual que lo hace una rima infantil, y dibuja sobre las hojas olas rápidas y elegantes como un río. Alec pierde una nota de vez en cuando y reanuda donde puede; sabe que eso está bien, de todos modos, él no está familiarizado con esta pieza. Eventualmente, la canción se ralentiza, casi se detiene, y luego se levanta una última vez con este patrón colorido. Alec la sigue hasta la nota final, luego respira y se detiene.

Habría esperado con ansias la retroalimentación, pero ni dos segundos después de que dejara de tocar, alguien empieza a aplaudir reverente desde arriba. El alivio inunda a Alec, levanta la vista y deja escapar un enorme suspiro. Puede que no sea mucho, después de todo es sólo una pequeña pieza tocada para un vecino, pero lo hizo bien y eso es suficiente. No puede hacer una reverencia delante de su público, pero quiere mostrar su gratitud de cualquier forma.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus no esperaba oír nada más por esta noche, pero no puede evitar sonreír cuando una versión sencilla y desinhibida de _Gracias por la música_ de ABBA comienza a sonar desde el piano en el tercer piso.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Se convierte en rutina, un hábito de la mejor clase. Piezas de papel, todas arrancadas del mismo bloc de notas, empiezan a apilarse en la carpeta de plástico de Alec. La tinta púrpura oscura es siempre la misma, siempre se utiliza con una pluma fuente. Las primeras palabras, _‘una petición humilde al pianista’_ , hacen que Alec se sienta _mareado_. Es Pavloviano a este punto, no puede evitarlo. Cada noche a las 9:00, Alec abre sus ventanas sin importar el clima y toca algo que le gusta. Minutos más tarde, alguien bajará y deslizará un papel debajo de su puerta. Una o dos veces, pensó en abrir la puerta en ese preciso momento y ver su rostro, tal vez invitarle a tomar un café; pero nunca lo hace. Lo que tienen es demasiado precioso, es demasiado bonito. No quiere romperlo de ninguna manera, arruinar el hechizo.

Por lo menos dos veces al día, Alec se pregunta quién podría ser este vecino. No tiene ni idea. Tal vez es la señora de mediana edad que viven arriba de él, se ve como del tipo a quien le gusta la música de piano. Quizás es el trío de amigos que alquilan un apartamento en el sexto piso; no, nadie en su grupo tendría esta escritura. Además, los aplausos suenan como si viniera de bastante cerca, tal vez desde el quinto piso. ¿Hay un anciano que vive en el quinto? Alec tendría que investigarlo. Sin embargo, incluso si supiera en qué apartamento vivía este vecino, no tendría un nombre completo – solo los apellidos están escritos en los buzones de la planta baja. En _realidad_ , no importa, de todos modos.

A medida que pasan los días, el vecino comienza a pedir piezas oscuras. El papel lleva a menudo el nombre de un compositor junto con un título y más de una vez, es impronunciable. Alec tiene que encontrar la partitura en Internet e imprimirla antes de tocar. Experimenta, intenta lentamente las cosas, tiene deslices, pero siempre termina la pieza; a cambio de eso el vecino siempre aplaude.

Alec comienza a escuchar música clásica durante su viaje diario al trabajo. Encuentra podcasts y estaciones de radio que hablan sobre piezas de las que nunca ha oído hablar. Toca con un piano fantasma en el autobús, empujando con sutileza las teclas en sus muslos. Para cada nuevo compositor que el vecino menciona, Alec descarga tantas partituras como sea posible. Los lee durante la cena, los ordena antes de ir a la cama e intenta algunos compases cuando las ventanas están cerradas. El fin de semana, toca en las mañanas; Nueva York todavía se encuentra adormilado cuando se detiene.

Con el tiempo, se vuelve más y más claro que el vecino de Alec sabe de qué están hablando. Su conocimiento en música de piano es tan impresionante como su pasión por las habilidades de Alec. Cada noche, sin fallar, baja para compartir algo con Alec y él aprende de ello. No puede verle, pero sabe lo paciente que debe ser para escucharle tropezar con las notas. A veces, una pieza que Alec conoce de memoria surge; que alegría, Alec lo toca con avidez, vertiendo todo lo que tiene en su instrumento. Infalible, el vecino aplaude. Siempre.

Día tras día, Alec entiende: se están comunicando. A las nueve de la noche empieza a tocar y el vecino responde. No hay palabras que no sean las escritas en tinta púrpura, _una humilde petición para el pianista_ , pero hablan tanto como lo harían cara a cara. Alec abre sus ventanas y pone su corazón en el teclado; una noche, las notas son pesadas y húmedas, incluso saladas. Él ha llamado amigos, ha abrazado a la familia, pero en última instancia, es su piano quien lleva la carga. Cuando un trozo de papel se desliza bajo su puerta, Alec no se levanta de inmediato para agarrarlo. Lo más probable es que sea una pieza estúpida, algo demasiado complicado, algo destinado a distraerlo o hacerle sentir mejor. Lo entendería, sabría de donde provenían las intenciones de su vecino. _Dios_ , ahora debe parecer patético, debe estar sonando como un desastre. Nada de lo que toca se compagina de la manera correcta, nada resuena tan adecuado como el silencio puro. No está de humor. Tocar conciertos felices para alguien, no es lo que necesita ahora mismo.

Toma el papel del suelo, por si acaso.

Siempre ha evitado tocar a Chopin, pero esta noche, el apocalipsis no podría evitar que se arrancara el corazón y tocara con los pulmones expuestos. El papel que lleva el nombre de _Nocturne no 19_ ha vuelto a caer al suelo cuando llega a su banco; las letras son redondas, deliberadas, cuidadas. Hay ternura, incluso empatía, en la belleza de sus curvas. Odia que conozca la hoja sin mirarla; está enojado con todo, asustado de todo, y hace siglos, Chopin sabía que iba a suceder. Alec nunca le dirá a nadie si lloró o no, de todos modos, él nunca le dirá a nadie acerca de nada de esto. Sabe que no necesita hacerlo, porque el destino lo encontró y le dio a alguien con quien hablar en la más antigua de las lenguas.

Mucho más tarde esa noche, Magnus escuchará la _Ave Maria_ de Bach siendo interpretada desde un par de pisos abajo. El viento llevará su eco desgarrador a su balcón y lo abrazará como un amigo agradecido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Un sábado, Alec vuelve a casa tarde. Muy tarde. ¿Sus ojos en realidad no quieren permanecer abiertos, su cabello se siente grasiento y hay una gota de vodka - ¿gin? ¿Ron? No lo recuerda – en su camisa. No es su culpa, Simon perdió toda habilidad motora fina en algún punto durante la noche y derramó sus tragos por _todas partes_. Alec suspira. _Simon_.

El espejo del pasillo hace que Alec se vea exhausto – absolutamente lo está. Sin embargo, decide que todavía no es hora de ir a la cama. Hoy es el primer día que se ha perdido su reunión diaria de las 9:00 pm con el vecino de arriba y sólo por diversión, le gustaría ver si dicho vecino sigue despierto. Lo más probable es que atraerá la rabia de una viejecilla por tocar el piano tan tarde; si ese es el caso, siempre puede jugarse la carta _‘No vi la hora’_. Sería una mentira, pero funcionaría.

Sin ceremonia, Alec abre una ventana, quita la tapa de su piano y se sienta. ¿Cuántas bebidas tuvo esta noche? No muchas, ¿verdad? No lo recuerda. No importa. No fueron muchos. No pueden haber sido muchas. No le gusta beber. A Jace le gusta verlo beber, a Raphael le gusta burlarse de él cuando bebe, pero no puede haber sido más de dos. O tal vez tres. ¿Cuatro? No lo sabe. No importa. No fueron muchas de todos modos.

Debería tocar para el vecino. ¿Estará despierto? Tal vez. ¿Importa? No. Él va a tocar. _Mmmh_ ¿qué le gusta al vecino? _Oh_ , Liszt. Le gusta Liszt, ¿no? Le pidieron algo, la primera vez. Sí, Alec lo recuerda ahora, el _Liebesträume no 3_. Alec conoce el _Liebesträume no 3_. Puede tocar eso.

Resulta que no puede. O tal vez puede, pero entonces suena increíblemente diferente de lo que recuerda. _Como sea_. Alec toca durante medio minuto y luego se detiene, incapaz de recordar que sigue a continuación. ¿Dónde está la hoja? Aquí no. Oh, está de vuelta en el gabinete. Oh no. El gabinete está muy lejos. _Bueno_ , está justo ahí pero aún está lejos. Tan lejos. Alec no quiere ni intentarlo, se ríe en lugar de eso.

Alguien más comienza a tocar.

Alec tarda un tiempo en identificar de dónde proviene y qué es. No es piano, es mucho más ligero. Entra en la habitación a través de la ventana abierta. ¿Guitarra? No. ¿Ukulele? Ukulele. La canción es familiar, pero Alec no puede decir cuál es. Se inclina hacia la ventana, casi cayéndose del asiento, como si fuera a ayudarle a oír mejor. Viene de arriba.

Oh. El vecino está despierto.

Comienzan a tocar la canción de nuevo, desde el principio. Alec se queda allí, con la boca abierta, tratando de recordar dónde ha escuchado esto. Tiene el tono de una tarde despreocupada, como buenos recuerdos. Después de unos instantes, la voz de un hombre a la distancia se une al ukelele. Parece feliz. A Alec le gusta. Aunque necesita un momento para reconocer la letra y, _por_ _supuesto_ , ¡lo concoce! Él la conoce, y para hacer que su vecino lo entienda, toca su teclado de la misma forma que tocarías el hombro de alguien para atraer su atención. Es _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ y él podría tocarla con los ojos cerrados.

El vecino deja de cantar, pero sigue tocando, más lento, desde el comienzo de la canción. Alec se endereza. Su turno.

Comienza a tocar desde el principio y escucha al vecino alinear con cuidado sus notas a su tempo. Es bonito. Es realmente bonito, Alec podría dormirse justo allí.

Casi lo hace y pierde el paso; el ukelele deja de tocar. Alec no puede verlo, pero sabe, _sabe_ que el vecino se ríe. Será mejor que no lo esté haciendo.

Empiezan todo de nuevo, el vecino guiando su ritmo esta vez. No está cantando. ¿Por qué no está cantando? Le gustaba cuando cantaba, tenía una voz bonita. Ahora que, Alec no puede cantar ni para salvar su vida, pero eso no va a detenerlo. Cuando alcanzan el primer estribillo, Alec rompe en una interpretación entusiasta de la canción de Ella Fitzgerald. Está sin aliento después de la primera línea, pero no importa porque ahora el vecino está cantando desde su apartamento, muy lejos de él. Alec sólo puede oírle mal; está bien, así es perfecto. Para proteger sus ya extinguidas cuerdas vocales, Alec baja el tono y sigue cantando con menos fuego. En realidad, tiene que hacerlo o va a perder la noción de sus dedos si no se calma, y no quiere eso. Nadie quiere eso.

Ambos se ralentizan en la segunda mitad de la canción. Alec no quiere que se detenga. Es muy bonito, como un abrazo musical. Si el vecino estuviera aquí, tocando el ukulele a su lado, Alec tendría ganas de enterrar su rostro en el cuello del extraño y envolverse alrededor de él. Moviéndose suavemente de izquierda a derecha mientras toca, se pregunta si el vecino está haciendo lo mismo.

De repente, son interrumpidos por el hombre gruñón que vive en el cuarto piso, quien golpea contra el suelo y techo con su adorada escoba. Alec se detiene y escucha al vecino tocar las últimas cinco notas delicadamente, sutilmente invitando al hombre a que se joda. El vecino se torna silencioso, su voz desaparece, su ukulele mudo y el viejo deja de golpear después de un momento. Alec mira por la ventana, casi esperando que aparezca una cara en el otro lado. Por supuesto, no hay nada aquí, pero apenas importa. Se ríe para sí mismo. Deben hacer esto más a menudo

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Magnus se quedará dormido en su sofá, su ukelele descansando sobre su pecho, la puerta de su balcón abierto sobre un Nueva York roncando en medio del verano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no tiene que trabajar este jueves, así que se toma ese tiempo libre para tocar un rato. Hay un viejo amigo al que no ha visitado desde hace tiempo, _Sei pezzi 44: Valse Caressante_ de Respighi's, con belleza tan impresionante que merece más atención.

A mitad de la pieza, mientras se deja llevar por la poesía escrita entre líneas, un trozo de papel se desliza bajo su puerta. Perplejo, Alec se detiene. Son las 10:00 am, y su vecino nunca le escribe notas tan temprano, incluso cuando toca por las mañanas. Anoche, pidió una de las piezas de cuidado de Ravel – una tan desafiante que lo puso a sudar. Esa nota está asentada encima de un par de decenas de otras en la carpeta de plástico; él está orgulloso de su actuación.

Sin decir una palabra, Alec se levanta para agarrar la nueva nota. Es diferente. La escritura es descuidada y no sigue las líneas del papel; lo más importante, el vecino utilizó un bolígrafo negro, en vez de su confiable pluma púrpura de dondequiera que la saque.

 

_Una vital petición para el pianista: 4'33"_

 

Los ojos de Alec se ensanchan, su boca desgarrada con incredulidad.

 _Increíble_.

 _Qué hombre tan ingrato_ , murmura Alec para sí mismo, _¿después de todo lo que he hecho por él, así es como me agradece?_ Cuatro minutos de la jaula y treinta y tres segundos de silencio. Este hombre, este sabelotodo, artista del ukulele, desastre de hombre, ¿le está pidiendo cuatro minutos con treinta y tres segundos de silencio a las 10 de la mañana? ¿Qué, tiene resaca? ¿Salió de su cama, garabateó una súplica en un pedazo de papel y se arrastró hasta el umbral de la puerta de Alec sólo para hacerle saber que no le estaba haciendo justicia a la composición de Respighi?

 

 

***

 

 

Al salir del edificio de apartamentos, con bolsas bajo los ojos tan oscuros como su estado de ánimo, Magnus encontrará su propia nota colocada en la alfombrilla de su vecino del tercer piso. Su cerebro se ahogado en una neblina con sabor a coco aún reconocerá una sonata de Mozart siendo tacada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Recogerá la nota del piso y la volteará sólo para leer una palabra duramente escrita con un marcador de color verde brillante.

_"no"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Una humilde petición para el pianista: Liebesträume no 3 en La bemol menor"_

 

Alec sonríe para sí mismo. Su vecino debe tener una historia personal con esta pieza para solicitarla más de una vez. ¿Cómo se ha enamorado del trabajo de Liszt de esta manera?

Graciosamente, Alec lo complace. Es agradable de tocar, si nada más, y es perfecta por la noche. Esta pieza de música es tan importante para su vecino. ¿Qué será? ¿Es el anhelo en el patrón, la elegancia en la melodía? ¿Es la cadencia, el ir y venir, como una conversación, como si dos amantes estuvieran compartiendo todo lo que tenían el uno con el otro? _O Lieb_ fue llamado el poema original; el tercer _Liebesträume_ fue el homenaje del compositor al amor puro, incondicional. El sentimiento está aquí, en todas partes, en cada acorde, sacando su fuerza de la poesía cruda. Su piano brilla cuando Alec toca y sabe que él también está brillando; cada compás una sinfonía, cada pausa un aplauso, la pieza está llegando a él.

Relaciones que nunca habían atrapado Alec por la garganta, el calor florece en sus venas. Liszt está hablando, su vecino está sintiendo, su piano está cantando y Alec se deja desentrañar, un minuto después del otro. Lo entiende ahora, ve el genio del compositor. Siempre lo ha sabido, pero ahora es diferente. De la _actuación_ a la _experiencia_ sólo hay un paso, y Alec se puede ver darlo.

Sus manos corren sobre el teclado sin que tenga que pensar en nada de ello, tal vez ha cerrado los ojos, no puede decirlo. No importa. Sus dedos conocen las teclas, su corazón conoce la canción. Si su vecino estuviera aquí, Alec tendría sus propias manos sobre las suyas, lo guiaría por las barras, los altos y bajos de esta obra maestra. Todo es azúcar, puestas de sol y dolor bajo la pluma de Liszt; su pieza irrumpe en el pecho de Alec, los torrentes por su espalda y se estremece cuando golpea el último compás. Con algunas notas tranquilas como un adiós, el piano queda en silencio.

Alec está sin aliento.

 

 

***

 

 

Apoyándose contra la balaustrada del balcón, bebiendo un cóctel, Magnus no se ha sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Durante una semana completa al final del verano, las notas dejan de llegar. Al principio, es preocupante. ¿Se ha aburrido el vecino? Después de todo han estado compartiendo música por más de un mes, tal vez ha tenido suficiente. Tal vez sólo le había estado siguiendo el juego todo este tiempo. Entonces, Alec recuerda que su vecino probablemente está de vacaciones. Además de eso, no hay manera de que este entusiasta de la música clásica desaprovechara actuaciones privadas gratuitas cada noche.

Casi es solitario.

Cuando el viernes llega, Alec ya no puede esperar a que su vecino vuelva. Realmente no lo ha pensado antes – al menos no mucho. Esta rutina que tienen, esta reunión diaria, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en estos últimos meses. Alec todavía no ha hablado de ello con ninguno de sus amigos o colegas. ¿Qué diría? Él nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras y de alguna manera, se las arreglaría para hacer esta historia suene espeluznante.

Todavía no está seguro de quién exactamente es este vecino. Alec sabe que es un hombre, a juzgar por el sonido de su voz, que tal vez vive en el quinto piso del edificio, toca el ukelele y no espera hasta el fin de semana para emborracharse. Alec no ha conocido personalmente a nadie que viva en el quinto. Hay un par de adultos jóvenes, cree, y eso es todo lo que sabe.

 _Es casi una cita_ , se da cuenta el sábado por la mañana. Es casi una cita que espera con interés todos los días.

No le importa.

Al final, llega el lunes. A las 9:00 pm, Alec abre sus ventanas, se sienta en su pequeño banco, abre la tapa que protege su teclado y toca una nota, luego otra. Está listo.

O eso pensó. La inspiración no le llega.

Alec intenta pensar en algo que le gustaría tocar. Dada su colección, estaría condenado si no puede encontrar algo. Con manos pesadas, Alec revisa algunas de las partituras que se han acumulado en su piano y ninguna de ellos realmente dice su nombre. Esta es demasiado lenta, está demasiado dura, ¿esta? Lo tocó hace un par de días. No está de humor para una pieza compleja. Él no quiere tocar esta, o aquella. Suspira.

Sin convicción, se decanta por el _Ave Maria_ de Bach. Cuando era un niño, era su pieza elegida cuando el salón estaba demasiado silencioso; sus dedos están en piloto automático. Metódico, meticuloso, Alec alinea cada nota después de la otra. No puede concentrarse en sus manos; está demasiado ocupado mirando con nerviosismo a su pasillo, por si acaso. Es lunes después de todo. Si el vecino en verdad estaba de vacaciones por sólo una semana, como la mayoría de la gente hace esta época del año, entonces ya estaría de regreso.

Dos veces, Alec se detiene, pensando que oyó el característico sonido de una nota que pasaba por debajo de su puerta. Su pulso se acelera por un instante hasta que ve su piso desnudo, que ningún pedazo de papel ha aparecido en su pasillo. La decepción se hunde en el fondo de su estómago. Disgustado, comienza a tocar de nuevo, lento y sin mucha emoción. ¿Qué esperaba de todos modos? Lo más probable es que su vecino nunca se fue a los trópicos por una semana y sólo está cansado de oírlo tocar.

¿Por qué está haciendo tanto escándalo al respecto? No debe esperar que su pobre vecino lo llene de combustible de esta manera, debe tocar para sí mismo por encima de todo, no es como–

Alguien llama a su puerta.

Alec vuelve la cabeza, tan rápido que casi le duele el cuello. Un desorden de notas muere en su teclado sin ningún estilo. Incluso desde aquí, puede oír pasos ligeros cada vez más distantes, alguien se aleja de su apartamento. Está de vuelta.

Alec corre a la puerta de su casa. Parte de él grita, le exige que abra la puerta justo allí y ahora, para echar un vistazo a este desconocido que lo distrae todas las noches. No lo hace - _oh no lo hace_ , pero Dios sabe cuánto lo desea.

Cuando está seguro de que nadie está en el pasillo, Alec abre la puerta. En su alfombrilla le espera un pequeño paquete, junto a una nota.

¿Un paquete?

Alec recoge todo y vuelve dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. _¿Un paquete?_ Nunca han intercambiado regalos antes. Éste es pequeño y ligero, perfectamente envuelto en un papel de color crema brillante. Dos moños, de diferentes tonos de marrón, se asientan en la parte superior. La nota es, como de costumbre, una página de un block de notas. Alec había extrañado este profundo púrpura. Pronto podría comprarse él mismo una pluma.

 

_“Una humilde petición para el pianista: su favorita”_

 

De pie en el centro de su sala de estar, Alec desea tener a alguien a quien agradecer. Un nombre, una cara, cualquier cosa. Este chico ni siquiera lo conoce y viene hasta la puerta de su apartamento, le regala _algo_ y le pide que toque su pieza favorita. ¿Qué es su cumpleaños? Está lejos de ser Navidad de todos modos.

Alec pone la nota en su carpeta de plástico (que comienza a sentirse llena, por cierto), se sienta en su piano y procede a delicadamente desenvolver la caja. El papel en sí se siente caro por lo que intenta no romperlo. Poco a poco, Alec revela una caja blanca bellamente decorada con detalles dorados y azul rey. En letras magníficas, un nombre se escribe encima; Alec no puede pronunciarlo, pero entiende que es… ¿chocolate? ¿Su vecino le trajo chocolate? Empujado por la curiosidad (y es su regalo después de todo), Alec abre la caja. En el interior hay un surtido de chocolates sofisticados, todos con forma y decorado de diferentes maneras. Algunos tienen cintas, algunos están cubiertos en un color profundo, algunos parecen que están escondiendo algo dentro – _¿y hay oro de verdad en este, oh mi dios?_ Todo esto huele exquisito. Abrumado, Alec escoge uno al azar y lo muerde. Esperando chocolate puro, Alec recibe más de lo que esperaba; es como si mordiera una flor hecha de cacao y praliné, delicada e intensa a la vez. Es probablemente uno de los mejores chocolates que Alec ha probado, y hay al menos un par de docenas de otros en esta caja.

En definitiva, no quiere saber cuánto pagó su vecino por esto.

Y lo que es más importante, no quiere pensar en cómo va a pagarle.

_"tu favorito"_

Alec se muerde el labio y pone la caja de chocolate a un lado. Su favorito. ¿Tiene un favorito? Hay piezas a la que le ha tomado cariños y vivido años con ellas, pero tiene poco que ver con que sean sus favoritas y más con que solían encajar en su vida en el momento.

El sabor del chocolate persiste en su boca; lame su labio inferior para conseguir algo más. ¿Su favorito? Le gusta Tchaikovsky, mucho, pero estas piezas no son fáciles de tocar. Debussy es bueno, pero Alec no puede decir que sea su _favorito_.

Oh, ya sabe. ¿Cómo no pudo pensar en esa?

Quizás es un favorito temporal, pero _Elegie_ de Bortkiewicz es la pieza que le gusta tocar más últimamente. Sin falta, siempre lleva a Alec de un lado del espectro emocional a otro; con fuerza y precisión, la pieza retrata lo que se siente el amor a larga distancia, por lo menos a sus oídos. Tocar es tan bueno como sólo escucharla - es como volar alto. Ícaro de blanco y negro, el pianista debe trazar con cautela la línea entre la vitalidad de la pasión y la realidad de la resignación. Es perfecta.

Alec no tiene miedo, no va a arruinarlo; es fácil tocar esta noche. Después de todo, dos pisos de diferencia podrían ser considerados larga distancia.

 

 

***

 

 

Durante seis minutos, Magnus saborea el esplendor al que dan vida los dedos controlados de su vecino. Sentado en su balcón a finales de agosto, rara vez se ha sentido tan afortunado. No es el champán, no es el oro; es la gracia impresionante del hombre que vive en el tercer piso, encarnación de una musa que los poetas muertos han perseguido durante siglos. Es la inocencia en su confianza, es la pureza en la palma de sus manos, son las plumas sobre las alas que lleva, el talento que no oculta. Magnus podría escucharlo llevar la poesía a la carne durante toda una vida o dos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El martes, su vecino suena cansado, por lo que Magnus solicita una simple _Goldberg Variation_.

El miércoles, su vecino toca durante una hora sin detenerse, así que Magnus pide el corto y nervioso _Maple Leaf Rag_ , con la esperanza de cansarlo y permitirle dormir.

El jueves, Magnus encuentra un gran plato lleno de muffins de todo tipo en el felpudo de su vecino; chocolate, caramelo, arándano, vainilla – sólo cosas buenas. Todos parecen caseros también, suaves y perfectamente horneados. Todavía están caliente, el olor absolutamente delicioso. Magnus no puede creerlo. Son para él. Su vecino hizo todo esto por él. Deja su nota y con cuidado toma el plato como si acabara de encontrar el tesoro de un pirata. De todas las cosas que posee, de todas las sedas y cócteles que ha tocado, nada es tan precioso como un plato de productos horneados preparados con amor. Más tarde esta noche, mordiendo un muffin de manzana, Alec lo deleita con _Swan_ de Saint-Saëns, Magnus se pregunta qué hizo para merecer este asiento en el cielo.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

El pequeño piano está cansado. El oído de Alec nunca lo engaña. Algunas teclas simplemente no responden como deberían. Suspira, no hace mucho volvió a afinar su piano. Pagarle a un profesional para hacerlo no es barato, pero no tiene el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo él mismo. Sería bastante paciente, en especial cuando se trata de cuidar de su querido instrumento. Aun así, es mejor que le pida a alguien más que lo haga por él.

Alec odia esto. Ver este piano deteriorarse así. Para ser justos, el instrumento ya es viejo, en algún momento tendrá que suceder.

Limpia la madera en silencio, limpia las teclas una a una y las letras doradas en la parte delantera del piano. Con suerte, será capaz de mantenerlo por un poco más de tiempo. Todavía puede tocar y un oído sin entrenamiento lo toleraría; Alec no puede hacerlo. Sabe que su vecino tampoco lo haría.

Cuando cae la noche en Nueva York, Alec abre su ventana a una torrencial lluvia. Después de pensarlo dos veces, la cierra hasta la mitad para evitar ser inundado. Por fortuna para él, el viento sopla en sentido contrario, empujando la lluvia lejos de sus ventanas. Viene en oleadas, algunas son fuertes, haciendo que el agua choque contra las paredes del edificio de apartamentos. Desde aquí, si cierra los ojos, Alec puede oír la marea.

Estira sus antebrazos con un gemido y luego se sienta, descubre su teclado y presiona una tecla, luego otra.

La segunda se escucha apagada. Él se estremece.

Tentativamente, Alec comienza a tocar un _Nocturne_. Sólo suena triste, por lo que se detiene.

Debería haber hecho que afinen su piano antes, así no tendría que sentirse tan mal por ello. Es casi como lastimar a una mascota.

Sus manos se deslizan fuera del teclado. No tocará esta noche. _Oh, bueno_ , no está tan mal, piensa, frotándose la nuca. Siempre puede ver una película o llamar a Clary para que pasar el rato en su casa.

Apenas penetrando a través de la lluvia, silenciado por una cortina de viento y agua, el reconfortante canto de un distante ukulele se abre paso hasta Alec. Él hace una mueca, como si eso le ayudara a escuchar mejor. No, es claramente real. No lo está imaginando. Su vecino está tocando el ukulele para él. ¿Ha oído lo mal afinado que está el piano? ¿Podía reconocer una nota equivocada a través de la lluvia? Alec prefiere pensar que es sólo una coincidencia, pero en los últimos dos meses ha aprendido a cuestionarse las coincidencias.

Se levanta para acercarse a la ventana. No puede decir lo que el hombre de arriba está tocando, pero es bonito. El viento se roba notas de vez en cuando, dejándolo incapaz de oír toda la melodía; a Alec no le importa. Sólo le da más profundidad al regalo que recibe, más autenticidad a la atmósfera. Tiene un buen ritmo, debería ser capaz de reconocerlo si no fuera por el clima. Por un minuto, se queda allí, la cabeza apoyada contra el marco de la ventana, asimilando todo. Hay un hombre tocando para él. Un hombre que probablemente sabe que su piano está desafinado. Un hombre con quien ha compartido todo lo que pasó por su corazón y su alma desde mediados de julio. Hay un hombre, allá arriba, al que estaría encantado de comprarle un café. Le debe mucho, tanto que de hecho no sabe por dónde empezar. Alec nunca tuvo que pagarle a la gente por cómo le hacen _sentir_.

Su vecino le hace _sentir_.

Probablemente nunca sepa si es intencional o no, si el hombre de arriba escoge sus peticiones dependiendo de lo que oiga en la primera pieza. Alec nunca le ha conocido, pero todo, lo que hace y lo que elige, muestra su consideración. Este vecino es amable, observador, paciente. Para Alec, le ha dado tantas, tantas veces. Su gracia está en la forma en que escribe, en su caminar; Alec nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero ya puede adivinar la perfección de su postura, el aura felina del hombre de pie. Él seguro es rico, probablemente con excesos y colorido. Le gusta los chocolates caros, puede reconocer una pieza de oído y escribe con tinta púrpura.

Alec quiere conocerlo. Él quiere invitarle a salir y escucharle hablar – ¡tiene tan linda voz! Quiere aprender de él y enseñarle, enseñarle todo lo que sabe. Quiere sentarse aquí, en este sofá, para que puedan tocar el piano y el ukulele juntos. Quiere observar, escanear al hombre que ha estado leyendo los movimientos de sus manos durante meses.

El ukulele se ralentiza. Alec puede sentirse salir de su trance con lentitud; sin esperar, otra canción comienza.

Alec tiene una idea.

Se pone unos zapatos, coge la llave de su piso y luego se va. Sabe adónde ir.

Bueno, sabe por dónde _empezar_.

Subiendo las escaleras de a dos escalones a la vez, llega al quinto piso en muy poco tiempo. Es idéntico al suyo, con la excepción de los números en la puerta. Desde aquí, puede oírlo mejor que antes.

El ukulele sigue cantando. Sin la lluvia para amortiguarlo, Alec reconoce _Hallelujah_. No hay voces, el vecino sólo está tocando. Es suficiente para guiarlo. Alec camina por el pasillo, pasando una puerta tras otra, y luego se detiene delante de 5.03. Sin duda, es aquí donde vive su vecino. No hay un nombre en la puerta, ni nada especial. Sólo una alfombrilla negra con el dibujo de un gato. ¿Tiene gatos?

Alec no sabe qué hacer. Por un segundo, piensa en llamar, pero rápidamente decide en contra. No quiere molestar a su vecino cuando toca. Esta versión de _Hallelujah_ es algo que nunca había escuchado antes (para ser justos, él no escucha música de ukulele mucho) y sería una vergüenza detenerlo ahora.

La razón más importante por la que prefiere sólo estar ahí de pie y escuchar en vez de llamar es que no sabe qué decir. Su relación – _relación_ – es tan frágil, tan fugaz y rara. Nunca ha tenido nada parecido y no puede arriesgarse a perderlo. Si la puerta se abre, si se ven, el hechizo se romperá. Es aterrador.

Así que se queda allí.

Se queda allí; la música es mucho más bonita desde una distancia más corta. No sabía que pudiera haber tantos matices en un ukulele. Por una vez, él no es quien se desnuda antes que el otro, él no es quien tiene que presentar su interpretación. Hay alegría en este _Hallelujah_ , donde Alec no esperaría encontrarla. Desde el otro lado de la puerta casi puede ver dedos hábiles bailar sobre las cuerdas, pintando una obra maestra sobre la madera. Alec ha escuchado esta canción demasiadas veces para contarlas, pero esta vez es especial porque en esta ocasión es _para_ él.

A mitad de la última parte de la canción, Alec regresa a su apartamento, dejando al ukulele detrás. Vuelve a encontrar la melodía, en su ventana. Era mejor de cerca, pero todavía suena bien con la lluvia.

Cuando su vecino deja de tocar, Alec es quien aplaude desde su ventana. Sabe qué hacer para pagarle a su vecino.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La primera vez que sucede, es un martes. Magnus revisa algunas de sus piezas viejas, buscando algo que pudiera darle a su vecino más tarde. Como de costumbre, alrededor de las 9:00 pm, dicho vecino comienza a tocar para él mismo. Magnus sonríe; nunca se cansará de esto. Su piano debió ser afinado durante el día; su sonido es más claro, más preciso.

Después de lo que sonó como un compás, el vecino se detiene. Magnus no le da mucha importancia; al parecer está empezando a tocar una pieza nueva, con la que ni siquiera Magnus está familiarizado – por lo menos no ha podido reconocerla de inmediato, por lo que debe ser una difícil. Sin perder tiempo, el vecino comienza de nuevo el mismo compás. Arriba, arriba, continua arriba, luego suave. Es un poco más largo que su primer intento, pero sólo agregó dos notas. Magnus frunce el ceño. _Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor._

Una vez más, la música comienza desde el principio; arriba, arriba, arriba, luego suave y volando, alargada. Con rapidez, el vecino reproduce las últimas cinco notas en sucesión rápida. Y se detiene. Magnus vuelve la cabeza hacia la ventana. ¿Que está pasando? Tal vez está probando la afinación del piano. Sí, eso debe ser.

Arriba, arriba, arriba, suave y volando, alargada y elegante. ¿Cuál es esta pieza? Magnus no puede decirlo. Debería saberlo, sin embargo, suena como–

El vecino se detiene abruptamente y luego empieza de nuevo. Arriba, arriba, arriba, luego suave y volando, alargado y _abajo_ entonces elegante. A medida que repite el patrón y reemplaza unas cuantas notas por otras, Magnus se da cuenta que _por supuesto_ no puede decir qué pieza es, _por_ _supuesto_ , el piano tartamudea, es porque su vecino favorito está creando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La próxima vez que sucede, es un sábado por la mañana.

Es mucho más larga de lo que Magnus recuerda. Más fluida, también, y magníficamente escrita. Su vecino se detiene con regularidad y toca un compás u otro, probando diferentes combinaciones. Magnus muerde un panqueque, todavía en pijama, está seguro de que la ventana está abierta dos pisos más abajo; a su vecino no le importa que él escuche una obra en progreso.

Está puede ser la prueba de confianza más honesta que Magnus ha recibido estos últimos años

Cuando el vecino toma un descanso, probablemente para anotar su progreso en una hoja limpia, Magnus sólo puede esperar que vuelva a empezar. Nunca se aburrirá de este hombre. Magnus nunca se aburrirá de lo mucho que brilla y destella incluso cuando el sol se ha puesto, especialmente cuando el sol se ha puesto.

El pequeño piano canta y canta hasta el mediodía. Magnus se sienta ahí admirado, considerando seriamente lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer para que la música de su vecino se escuché como fondo todos los días de su vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus compra dos botes de tinta púrpura. Ver el color danzar dentro del envase de cristal es fascinante cuando la botella está llena. Se sorprendió cuando terminó la primera. No usa tanta tinta púrpura, pero después de usar su pluma fuente de confianza durante meses, necesitaba desesperadamente recargar.

 _Una humilde petición para el pianista_ , escribe esta noche, _Wedding Day at Troldhaugen._

Esperando que la obra maestra de Grieg comience a tocar bajo su balcón, Magnus se confunde cuando algo completamente diferente le llega a través de su ventana abierta. Detiene lo que estaba haciendo; por alguna razón, no puede pensar correctamente. Conoce esta pieza, lo hace, pero ¿cuál es? Y lo más importante ¿por qué su vecino la está tocando? Está seguro de que escribió _Wedding Day_

Podría haberse encogido de hombros y escuchado la pieza, pero no lo hace. En su lugar, Magnus sale de su apartamento y camina hacia el tercer piso. Su vecino debe haberle dejado una explicación en su puerta. La música resuena a través de las paredes y los tubos de las escaleras, resonando a su alrededor en una misteriosa sinfonía.

En la alfombrilla del apartamento 3.03, Magnus encuentra su propia nota. al otro lado, algo está escrito con una pluma azul.

 

_Todavía no hemos llegado a eso, ¿o no?_

Magnus puede sentir que su rostro se calienta ante la insinuación, levanta una ceja y admite que está al menos un poco encantado por la audacia de su vecino. _Puede_ o no haber desarrollado un flechazo aquí y ahora.

Se pone peor cuando reconoce que al otro lado de la puerta, su coqueto vecino está tocando _Serenade_ de Schubert.

Oh, buen Dios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El vecino de Alec comienza a dejar partituras de vez en cuando. Todavía hay notas normales, y luego hay… otras notas. _‘Una humilde petición para el pianista: ésta’_

Las hojas que aparecen debajo de su puerta son fascinantes. Alec nunca había oído hablar de la mayoría de ellas, y las que conocía, nunca había podido poner sus manos en ellas, hasta ahora. Desconcertado, Alec piensa en preguntarle de dónde sacó todas estas partituras. No es que la música que le lleva sea rara o exclusiva; es que algunas de las partituras en sí son viejas. Demasiado viejas. Incluso tiene que comprobar la disponibilidad de unas cuantas, no muy convencido de que tiene una copia auténtica fechada de _Piano Concerto no 2_ de Bartók de 1932 – es tan difícil que ni siquiera puede tocarla. En una partitura de Mozart que se ha vuelto amarillenta con el tiempo, las notas están escritas a mano, las líneas no siempre son rectas. Incluso más excepcionales son un par de piezas de Bach que vienen sabiamente plastificadas, una dura capa protege el papel frágil. Una de ellas lleva una firma.

Por un instante, Alec entra en pánico. No quiere que nadie piense que ha robado estas partituras de algún lugar. Se tranquiliza murmurando que _deben ser copias_ , _deben ser falsificaciones_. Sin embargo, por seguridad, vuelve a colocar las hojas debajo de la puerta después de haber tocado la música (si es que pudo) o copiado el contenido en algún lugar. La mayor parte del tiempo, están de vuelta en su apartamento por la mañana.

Alec puede sentirse mejor con su propio arte. No trastabilla en ninguna de las piezas que ahora posee, no duda, ni se detiene. Cada noche toca por completo y su corazón está en la punta de sus dedos. Octubre se está extendiendo hasta llegar a su fin; Alec ha tocado para su vecino desde hace casi tres meses y ha aprendido más de lo que creía.

Ha aprendido sobre su piano, sobre lo que esta pequeña bestia todavía tiene para ofrecer. Ha aprendido sobre la música, sobre todas estas piezas que nunca había escuchado antes, que nunca se tomó el tiempo para explorar. Él ve a lo lejos ahora, sus horizontes se expandieron. Hay un océano detrás de todos los _lagos_ y Alec está ansioso por estrellarse en sus costas. Ha aprendido sobre sí mismo, más que nada, sobre lo que puede canalizar cuando sabe que alguien lo está escuchando con atención. Alec quiere impresionar, hacerle sentir orgulloso, quiere abrumar y trascender. Sabe lo que a los oídos de su vecino les gusta, sabe lo que su corazón prefiere cuando se trata de música; así que da, lo intenta, sobresale a veces en un intento desesperado y ferviente por retribuir.

Ha aprendido sobre él, el hombre que vive arriba. Reconocería la escritura púrpura en cualquier parte, el aplauso regular de sus manos, los detalles a los que prestaba más atención; son para Alec, son todo para _él_. Todas sus alegrías y sus celebraciones, todos sus esfuerzos y regalos, son para Alec. Día tras día, un deseo intenso surge dentro del pecho de Alec. Él quiere más de eso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: por favor_

 

Esta noche, la partitura no lleva un nombre ni un título. Está recién impresa y la melodía parece simple hasta el extremo. Alec frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué tiene en mente su vecino; aun así, siente curiosidad.

Las ventanas abiertas como siempre, se sienta en su piano, pone la partitura delante de él y comienza a tocar.

Antes de terminar el segundo compás, reconoce _Call Me Maybe_.

Alec mira fijamente a la distancia, sus dedos pesados en las últimas teclas que han tocado. Podría jurar que un hombre se está riendo arriba; su voz apenas amortiguada por la distancia corta a través del silencio.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus encuentra la hoja que imprimió el día anterior en la alfombrilla marrón del tercer piso. En donde deben estar un título y un nombre, alguien escribió un número de teléfono seguido por la letra _A_.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Magnus no puede respirar. Es casi literal; su nariz está tapada, su frente caliente por la fiebre con la que ha estado luchando los últimos dos días, y su cuerpo está cargado con más calambres de los que tuvo la última vez que subió. Con todo derecho odia la vida en este momento.

Sin embargo, sin perder un día, utiliza la poca energía que tiene para dejar una nota en la alfombrilla de su vecino. La música que viene a través de su ventana es lo único que parece ayudar a su cuerpo maltratado a combatir esta gripe. Con el corazón encogido, no puede dejar de notar que su letra está lejos de verse tan bien como siempre. Con gran esfuerzo, logra mantenerlo cursiva – esa se ve bien y sabe que a su vecino le gusta.

La primera pieza de esta noche, cortesía del vecino, es _Phantom Ball_ de Poulenc. Hilos de tonos espectrales con una melodía serena, Poulenc – a través del talentoso pianista – pinta rayos de luz que brillan a través del humo grueso. Sobrenatural, la canción se extiende alrededor de Magnus, voces etéreas vibrando sobre su cabeza, debajo de sus pies. En un vals tan viejo como el tiempo, es la nostalgia la que conduce la danza, atrayendo a quien esté escuchando a un abrazo sofocante; _viejos recuerdos, envejecidos fantasmas_ , con eso fue tallada esta pieza. Las enfermedades vienen y van, las mansiones familiares se vuelven ruinas embrujadas y aun así la música permanece. Magnus se pregunta cuál sería la pieza para él si hubiera sido bendecido con la inmortalidad.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: Polillas_

 

No polillas de verdad, por supuesto. _Moths_ de Poulenc. Él espera que no necesite especificar.

Un paso después del otro, Magnus baja las escaleras con cuidado. Pondrá su nota en el umbral de la puerta y volverá a la cama. Después de sólo treinta pasos, ya extraña su manta con fuerza.

Cuando llega a la puerta 3.03, _The Phantom Ball_ ha terminado. Las últimas notas quedan suspendidas en el corredor y luego desaparecen después de un par de segundos. Magnus exhala y mira hacia abajo. Ya hay un pedazo de papel en la alfombrilla. Se detiene frente a la puerta, perplejo.

Antes de inclinarse para alcanzarlo, algo atrae su atención. Manteniéndose completamente inmóvil, Magnus puede oír movimiento detrás de la puerta. Pasos ligeros y controlados se están acercando. Su vecino se acerca a la entrada del apartamento, calculando deliberadamente cada uno de sus movimientos para permanecer tan silencioso como sea posible – en realidad no funciona. Incluso con el dolor de cabeza, Magnus podría reconocer esta furtiva manera de caminar en cualquier parte. Su corazón comienza a palpitar en su garganta; la puerta se abrirá en cualquier momento y Magnus estará de pie frente a ella, con cara roja, ojos como un ciervo atrapado por los faros. Luce como un desastre; ¡un desastre! ¡Él! De entre todas las personas, ¡él se ve como un desastre! Sucede quizá una vez cada tres años y, sin embargo, aquí está, a punto de ser presentado a su encantador vecino en el peor momento posible.

La puerta no se abre.

Los pasos se detienen justo detrás de ésta y nada más se mueve.

Él está esperando. El vecino está esperando. Nunca ha hecho esto antes. Magnus nunca lo oyó llegar antes de que la nota pasara por debajo de la puerta. En el mejor de los casos, Magnus puede oír algunos pasos una vez que se da la vuelta y regresa a su apartamento. Esto es nuevo.

Perdido ante lo que debe hacer, Magnus toma el pedazo de papel que le espera en la alfombrilla. No es un pedazo de papel, pronto se da cuenta; son más de diez hojas de música, limpias y frescas. Las notas bailan sobre las barras, una página tras otra. En lugar del nombre del compositor, Magnus sólo lee la letra _A_ ; en lugar de un título, lee una confesión.

 

_“Humble nocturne No.1 en La mayor: Al Vecino con Tinta Púrpura"_

 

A ambos lados de la puerta, dos hombres contienen la respiración al mismo tiempo.

Magnus niega con la cabeza con incredulidad. En sus manos se encuentra una pieza enteramente compuesta a partir de cero con él en mente, con él y sólo él. No puede contener una sonrisa torcida, leyendo el título una y otra vez. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no puede decir que hizo para merecer esto. Nadie ha hecho algo así por él. Sabe muy bien la devoción y el compromiso que se requiere para componer _lo que sea_ , por no hablar de una pieza tan masiva.

Algo lo empuja hacia la puerta. Le gustaría golpear y decir gracias. Por encima de todo, le gustaría escuchar. ¿Es egoísta? ¿Pedirle a alguien que toque algo que ha escrito para ti? A Magnus no le importa.

Dobla las rodillas y desliza cuidadosamente las páginas debajo de la puerta. El paquete de hojas es más grueso que una sola nota por lo que debe hacer un esfuerzo, pero después de un momento tiene éxito, las páginas se deslizan a mitad de camino hacia el otro lado antes de chocar con un obstáculo. Magnus inhala bruscamente y las suelta. Está 100% seguro de que las hojas de música acaban de golpear los pies de su vecino.

Lentamente, observa las hojas ser jaladas desde el otro lado. Desaparecen bajo la puerta, dejando la alfombrilla vacía y las manos de Magnus temblando. Con el antebrazo contra la puerta para el equilibrio, Magnus se pone de pie. Ojalá su vecino comprenda su petición y no tome el devolver la pieza como una afrenta.

Todavía no está seguro de lo que acaba de suceder. _El Vecino con Tinta Púrpura_. Ningún apodo podría superar este.

Después de un instante, los pasos se pueden oír de nuevo desde el otro lado de la puerta, con mucho menos cuidado que antes. Se están alejando; el vecino vuelve a su piano.

Él va a tocar.

Va a tocar un himno a Magnus y él no se lo perdería ni por todo el oro del mundo. Considera quedarse aquí, frente a la puerta, y escuchar la música a través de la madera, pero decide que no. Es mejor desde el balcón – todo es mejor desde allí, es más auténtico. Es como la primera vez que su vecino tocó para él; es el tipo de primera vez que Magnus estaría encantado de experimentar una y otra vez.

Olvida la gripe, olvida sus piernas pesadas, olvida todo. Magnus corre a las escaleras como un hombre poseído y ruega con todo su ser que su vecino tenga el corazón de esperar unos minutos. Se apresura a atravesar la puerta de su casa y corre a la ventana, jadeando. Esto no es bueno para su salud, pero al diablo con las recomendaciones de su médico, al diablo con todo. Él estaría encantado de tomar otro día para recuperarse, si significa que va a empaparse con la idea que su vecino tiene de él. La calidad ni siquiera importa, es irrelevante, _completamente irrelevante_ ; el hombre de abajo podría muy bien tocar una sucesión de las mismas tres notas durante diez minutos, Magnus aún se pondría de pie y sollozaría.

Nueva York está tranquilo, son las 9:30 pm y la luna está afuera. Las estrellas se han alineado para Magnus Bane.

Arriba, arriba, arriba entonces suave y volando, alargado y abajo entonces elegante, el modesto piano comienza a cantar. Como el agua bajo un puente, los compases fluyen uno tras otro con deliciosa fluidez; primero nace una canción sutil, justo en el centro del pecho de Magnus, luego se erige una oda. Suave y _oh, tan_ cálida, lleva su nombre y florece en su corazón como rosa de azúcar. Un patrón, delicado por sí mismo, se acumula y emerge por debajo de los remolinos en la melodía. Nunca se ahoga en ella, nunca se pierde, el patrón flota y acompaña, perfectamente elaborado para la pieza. Una mano se une con la otra; audaz e intensa, la música se eleva y florece en la garganta de Magnus como una flor de algodón. No puede tragar, no puede moverse. El hombre de abajo está hablando con él.

Como los vientos y las corrientes, la pieza transporta; la gravedad es insignificante para Magnus y vuela con ambos pies en el suelo. El patrón comienza y Magnus encuentra el amor entre las capas de plumas; cuando la canción se alza otra vez, su brillo alcanza sus ojos y mueve los océanos ahí. En las bajas y las inmersiones, Magnus podría jurar que la tierra se dobla. El peso de estos últimos meses, el peso de la totalidad de él se levanta de sus hombros cuando la mano izquierda de su vecino esculpe la magia de su piano. La mano derecha dibuja un mapa de las nubes, o tal vez es un mapa de si mismo, un mapa de lo que el hombre del piso de abajo sabe sobre él; emotiva y refinada, es un mito en movimiento. Magnus no trata de anticiparse, no trata de leer por adelantado porque el presente es suficiente, ya que puede derretirse al son de los impecables matices ocultos en el ritmo. Es por eso que cuando ambas manos cantan al unísono, cuando la melodía gira en espiral y explota de nuevo en pasión sublime, Magnus se rinde a la grandiosidad de la misma.

Magistralmente entrelazados, la poesía rica se mezcla con la emoción cruda; hay devoción allí, Magnus puede oírla, hay amor y gratitud bordados en la pieza. Tan simple, pero tan majestuosa, la pieza revela un retrato un compás a la vez.

Tan magníficos, los océanos se derraman sobre sus costas.

La dicha se derrama a través de la noche como si el cielo hubiera sido un lienzo en blanco todo este tiempo. Sin esfuerzo, el piano canta un rato más, suspendido entre las dimensiones; tira y empuja y luego tira de nuevo, llevando a Magnus por encima del ciberespacio. Un jardín entero crece en sus pulmones, puede sentir pétalos vibrar en cadencia. La melodía se aclara e irradia con el oro de la miel pura; con las dos manos trabajando, el vecino de Magnus lo desarma y lo vuelve a armar entero. Magnus deja que el pianista lo moldee, de la arcilla al mármol, al hombre.

El vecino dibuja algunas pinceladas finales suavemente; Magnus desea que nunca dejara de tocar. Termina demasiado pronto. La nota final desaparece en el silencio como una gota de agua en el mar. Nueva York no se ha movido, el viento no se ha levantado, pero Magnus siente que ha viajado a través del tiempo. Conocer a una persona en el planeta que ha pensado en él durante semanas sin parar, y elaboró un regalo tan impresionante, lo deja sin palabras. Su propia voz le sería ajena; de hecho, todo, desde la canción matutina de un pájaro hasta la obra maestra de su compositor favorito suena desconocido. Esta noche, el _Humble nocturne no1_. Es todo lo que puede oír y daría su corazón para tener el privilegio de escucharlo otra vez.

Magnus no puede ver con claridad, no puede aplaudir lo suficiente, no puede respirar. Le gustaría dar las gracias, realmente lo intenta, pero las palabras se niegan a llegar hasta sus labios.

Algo ha despertado en él y no quiere detenerlo.

 

 

***

 

 

Antes de irse a trabajar, Alec deja las hojas para el _Humble nocturne No.1: Al Vecino con Tinta Púrpura_ en la alfombrilla del apartamento 5.03. Al salir, se pregunta por un momento que fue lo que sintió su vecino mientras escuchaba su composición.

En el autobús, piensa en aprender a tocar el ukulele.

Dos veces esta mañana, Alec considera escribir otra pieza.

Para el almuerzo, no puede dejar de preguntarse si es posible desarrollar sentimientos por alguien que nunca ha conocido.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus guarda la hoja de _Call_ _Me_ _Maybe_ pero nunca escribe al número de teléfono garabateado en ella. No sabe cómo iniciar una conversación real – él en realidad no quiere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es la centésima nota.

Alec no ha cerrado correctamente la carpeta de plástico en casi un mes. Al apilarlas, las notas no han perdido nada de su belleza. La tinta no se ha desvanecido, el papel sigue igual de bien; todas llevan recuerdos diferentes, cada una tan preciosa para él como cualquier otra.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: Liebesträume no 3 en La bemol menor_

 

Alec sigue contando, es la quinta de este tipo. Sabe que jamás podrá oír esta pieza, en su vida, sin pensar en su vecino. Está manchada ahora, pesada con el recuerdo de alguien que nunca ha visto en persona. Alec intenta no pensar demasiado en cuan pesada quisiera que esta pieza llegara a ser. No le importaría apegarse con más cuerdas.

Sin embargo, esta nota es diferente, hay un _M_ garabateada en la parte inferior.

Alec levanta una ceja, sonriendo. Nunca nadie se ha tomado tanto tiempo para bajar sus defensas y presentarse con él, pero su vecino está llegando allí. Es una sola letra, pero por ahora, es suficiente.

Más tarde esa noche, Alec se recostará y escuchará los aplausos como si nunca los hubiese oído antes. _Esta semana_ , se promete a sí mismo, _esta semana llamaré a su puerta._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El chirrido de su timbre hace que Alec suelte su plato. Hombre, odia esa campana, debería hacer que la remplacen. Jace nunca pierde la oportunidad de hacerle brincar y este maldito timbre es su arma preferida. Alec va a hacer que se arrepienta de eso un día. Con un suspiro, pone su plato sobre la mesa y se dirige al intercomunicador. No ha cocinado suficiente comida para ambos, Jace y él mismo, pero pueden pedir pizzas si es necesario. Presiona el botón del micrófono y abre la puerta del edificio de apartamentos al mismo tiempo.

-“Pasa”- dice, su voz parcialmente cubierta por el zumbido de la puerta.

-“Uh, es por una entrega”- responde una voz extraña desde el otro lado. Alec frunce el ceño, no está esperando un paquete. Suelta un botón para que la cerradura de la puerta deje de zumbar.

-“¿Una entrega?”

-“Sí, señor, es su piano”- explica la voz. La mandíbula de Alec se abre de golpe. _¿Su piano?_ ¿Qué piano? Nunca ordenó un piano. Él niega con la cabeza, incrédulo antes de darse cuenta de que el hombre al otro lado del intercomunicador no puede verlo.

-“Debe haber un error, no he ordenado un piano”- dice. Después de una pausa, el mensajero revisa unos papeles.

-“¿Apartamento 3.03, señor A. Lightwood? ¿Es usted?”

Alec parpadea y se acerca al intercomunicador. Es ridículo. Las posibilidades de que se trate de un esquema elaborado para meterse en su apartamento y robarle todas sus pertenencias son abismalmente bajas, pero aún más probables que él haya ordenado un piano mientras dormía. Lanza una rápida mirada a su sala de estar; su pequeño piano todavía está aquí. Cansado, sí, pero aquí. ¿Dónde pondría otro piano de todos modos?

-“Sí”- confirma después de un par de segundos en silencio- “Si, soy yo, pero no entiendo, y–yo no he ordenado un piano”

El hombre insiste- “Los gastos de envío ya han sido pagados, señor. No puedo dejar este piano en la acera”

Alec está honestamente mudo. El mensajero continúa.

-“Mis colegas y yo podemos llevarlo a su apartamento?

 ¿Tienes suficiente espacio?”

Alec tropieza con su propia lengua.

-“Yo – eh, ¿supongo? ¿Qué tan grande es?”

Al otro lado del intercomunicador, el hombre pasa una página.

-“Es un piano de cola, señor. Alrededor 1.80m en su parte más larga”

Alec retrocede y cierra los ojos- “Oh, Dios mío”- suspira- “Un piano de cola”

-“¿Podemos subirlo?”- prosigue el mensajero.

La posibilidad golpea Alec como una tonelada de ladrillos cuando abre sus ojos otra vez. ¿Y si fue el vecino? No, no es posible. Ningún loco en Nueva York gastaría miles de dólares en un piano de cola para un extraño – casi un extraño. Alec ni siquiera quiere comenzar a pensar en lo caro que debe ser el instrumento; los pianos de cola están _muy_ por encima de su presupuesto. ¡Tocó para el vecino ayer! Sí, su actual piano no puede ser el mejor por ahí y sí, Alec probablemente disfrutará de tocar en un piano de mayor calidad, ¡pero aún así! Aunque su vecino sea rico, Alec ya lo sabe… No. No, no es posible, no puede–

-“¿Señor?”

Alec avanza y presiona de nuevo el botón del micrófono.

-“Sí”- exclama, sacudiendo la cabeza- “Sí, súbanlo”

-“Señor, vamos a necesitar que usted abra la puerta, por favor”

Todavía temblando, Alec presiona el botón; un zumbido alto viene del otro lado del intercomunicador y varias voces comienzan a charlar mientras los trabajadores se alistan para meter un maldito piano de cola. Alec suelta todos los botones cuando está seguro de que están manteniendo la puerta abierta; por su propio bien, él espera que los repartidores encuentren el elevador para materiales pesados.

Febril, Alec empuja una mesa a un lado y abre espacio en su pasillo. Empieza a pasearse en su sala de estar, sus nervios sacando lo mejor de él. ¿Qué está pasando? Probablemente debería ir a hablar con el vecino, si está en casa. Si no fue él, si el vecino de la tinta púrpura no está detrás de esto, ¿entonces quién? Nadie en ninguno de sus círculos sociales es tan rico como para hacer que le entreguen un piano de la nada. Alec es sacado con violencia de sus pensamientos por un golpe en su puerta. Como era de esperar, es el equipo de entrega.

-“Buenas noches señor”- dice un hombre. Alec reconoce la voz del intercomunicador. Detrás de él, otros tres hombres todavía están ocupados empujando un gran piano sobre ruedas por el pasillo. El instrumento está cubierto en una manta gruesa y lo que parece la versión actualizada de la envoltura de burbujas. Desde aquí, Alec puede ver el distintivo brillo de un piano negro. Jesucristo, esto realmente está sucediendo.

-“Buenas noches”- repite Alec. Con una inclinación de cabeza, invita al hombre a entrar en su apartamento y lo guía a su sala de estar- “Sólo ponlo por – uhm, aquí”- gesticula hacia un rincón libre donde, espera, el piano encajará. Es una locura. _Un piano gratis_. Alec todavía tiene dificultades para asumir lo que está pasando; su cena se está enfriando en la mesa de la cocina. El repartidor no parece tan preocupado como él.

Por qué había aceptado la entrega todavía es un misterio para Alec. No debería haberlo hecho. Se va a volver en su contra de la peor manera, él puede sentirlo.

Con gran esfuerzo, los cuatro hombres consiguen llevar el piano a través de la puerta después de quitarle las patas. Alec los mira poner las patas de nuevo en su lugar y mover con suavidad el piano a la esquina de su sala de estar. Uno por uno, quitan las capas protectoras y desnudan el majestuoso instrumento. El corazón de Alec se salta un latido al reconocer el característico logotipo dorado de _Steinway & Sons, _grabado en relieve sobre la tapa que cubre el teclado. Estos pianos cuestan una fortuna. Se pasa las manos por el cabello, sujetando su cabeza con desconcierto y exhala todo lo que tiene.

No puede aceptar esto. Es demasiado, es demasiado. Incluso si no fuera un _Steinway_ , es demasiado. Una risita nerviosa se le escapa.

Dos de los hombres llevan un banco grande a la habitación. Está lujosamente recubierto – probablemente de cuero – y combina con la capa negra del piano.

-“Aquí están todos los documentos de su nuevo piano”- anuncia el repartidor, entregándole a Alec una caja negra. Alec la toma sin pensar y se pierde mirando el logotipo dorado en la tapa de la caja. Esto no puede ser real- “Voy a necesitar su firma para confirmar la entrega por favor”- un sujetapapeles aparece en su campo de visión, haciendo que parpadee. Lentamente, coloca la caja negra en la parte de atrás del piano y toma el sujetapapeles. Casi le pide al hombre que lo pellizque para asegurarse de que no está soñando, pero al final decide no hacerlo, bajando su mirada hacia el papel que le han entregado. Su dirección está en la esquina superior izquierda bajo el nombre ‘A. Lightwood’ y el número de teléfono escrito bajo la dirección es innegablemente suyo.

El estómago de Alec da un vuelco.

Es el vecino. Es realmente el vecino, no hay duda. El vecino tiene su número de teléfono. Él no tiene su nombre completo, sólo una inicial, pero puede encontrar su apellido en su buzón, abajo. Es el vecino quien hizo esto. Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Alec al considerar las implicaciones de tal regalo.

En la esquina superior derecha, la dirección de facturación indica el apartamento 5.03; encima de ésta el nombre de Magnus Bane.

-“¿Está todo bien señor?”

-“Sí, sí, todo bien”

Alec firma mecánicamente y entrega el sujetapapeles al repartidor.

-“Su piano fue afinado antes de la entrega, pero puede que necesite algunos ajustes. Encontrarás un número de teléfono en los documentos”- dice el hombre, señalando la caja negra- “Llame si necesita algo”- Alec asiente educadamente. Después de una sonrisa y un cordial ‘que pase buena noche, señor’, los cuatro hombres salen del apartamento de Alec; cuando cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, ni siquiera está seguro de que les haya dado las gracias. Su mente está en otra parte, vagando alrededor de este piano en sí, alrededor de esa bestia sentada en su propia casa.

Se gira para mirarlo. Es gigantesco, mucho más grande que su pequeño piano vertical. Lustroso, el negro brillante de la capa del piano hace que parezca una pieza de coleccionista. Adornado con acentos dorados alrededor de la tapa y sobre los pedales, los materiales se mezclan en una sola pieza; latón, madera y alma se han derretido juntos. Se siente sagrado, cargado con demasiada energía para que Alec ponga sus dedos sobre él. Cuando era estudiante, uno de sus maestros de piano solía tocar un instrumento similar; es el recuerdo más cercano que tiene de una experiencia religiosa. Estas bellezas son de otro nivel.

Dentro de la caja negra, Alec encuentra varios documentos y guías para su nuevo piano; al parecer es un modelo O, que no significa mucho para él. Las especificaciones de los instrumentos se enumeran a gran detalle y Alec puede sentir su sangre bombear un poco más rápido con cada línea. Inhala y _exhala_. Todo va a estar bien. Todo está bien. Con suavidad, deja la caja negra sobre la mesa que empujó hacia un lado y lentamente comienza a abrir la tapa del piano. Revela el atril primero y los apoyos, luego levanta la pesada tapa y la asegura para que permanezca abierta. También se ocupa de la tapa sobre el teclado y revela las teclas. Finalmente, Alec ajusta la altura del banco acojinado (que probablemente por sí solo cuesta una pequeña fortuna, a juzgar por la calidad del cuero) y se sienta suavemente sobre él, sus manos descansando sobre sus muslos. Es lo bastante grande para que dos personas se sienten una al lado de la otra, así que tiene mucho espacio. Inhala profundo.

Hay tanto que le gustaría exteriorizar que no sabe por dónde empezar.

La belleza de este instrumento le dificulta la respiración. Y es _suyo_. Es suyo porque es un regalo. De alguien que nunca ha conocido. Un loco regalo de alguien que, al menos, considera un amigo. Pero los amigos no gastan decenas de miles en el otro, ¿o sí? ¿En qué tipo de mundo alguien gasta tanto dinero en otro alguien de todos modos?

Es demasiado; es demasiado bonito, demasiado perfecto. Incapaz de resistir, Alec comienza a tocar un _Ave_ _Maria_ , aflojando los nudos en sus dedos. Cuando las primeras notas alcanzan su techo, no hay hombre, ni ángel porque las líneas se han desvanecido por el llamado a María. El sonido tan puro, el tono tan claro, el tiempo tan lento; así es como la música debería ser interpretada todo el tiempo, con un coro bajo cada tecla.

Alguien llama a su puerta. El hechizo se rompe.

Los ojos de Alec se abren. Él sabe quién es.

Empuja suavemente el banco hacia atrás y se dirige hacia la puerta. No había ninguna nota en el pasillo, ningún pedazo de papel que volara desde debajo de su puerta; los va a extrañar. _Una humilde petición para el pianista_ , él va a extrañar estas palabras si dejan de llegar después de esta noche.

La manija de la puerta está fría y los huesos de Alec están ardiendo.

Cuando la puerta se abre, la luz lo golpea primero. Allí está, de pie frente a su puerta. Él es más bajo que Alec, pero todavía imponente; impecablemente vestido con pantalones violeta oscuro y una camisa negra abierta en el cuello, tiene una presencia, un aura que Alec ya podía entrever a través de su letra. Plata y oro en cascada sobre sus clavículas, brillan alrededor de sus orejas y cuando él ofrece una mano a Alec, anillos pesados también captan la luz.

-“Buenas noches”- el hombre sonríe- “Soy Magnus”

Alec estrecha la mano- “Hey”- Dios, es _muy guapo_ \- “Alec”

Magnus resplandece desde dentro cuando suelta la mano de Alec; lo mira con carriño- “Soy un gran admirador de tu trabajo”- dice, su mano haciendo un gesto al pecho de Alec- “Y estoy feliz de finalmente conocerte. En persona, quiero decir”

Alec puede sentir que se sonroja. Todo lo que quería decirle a quien acababa de hacer que le entreguen un piano sale por la ventana, olvidado y enterrado.

-“Yo, uh, tú eres quien–”

-“¿Te envió el piano de cola?”- la ceja de Magnus se arquea- “Sí, fui yo. Pensé que te gustaría tener un instrumento de calidad que se adapte a su talento”

Alec no sabe dónde mirar; las palabras se le escapan, sólo puede sonreír vagamente. Magnus dirige.

-“¿Puedo?”- pregunta, señalando hacia el interior del apartamento. Alec se siente de inmediato como un vecino horrible.

-“Por supuesto, adelante”- da un paso para dejar que Magnus entre en su apartamento y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Su habilidad para hablar vuelve cuando ve a Magnus dirigirse a la sala de estar.

-“Escucha, es muy amable de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptar esto”- admite Alec- “Es demasiado”

Magnus se gira- “¿Demasiado? Alec, por favor, no te preocupes por eso. Es un regalo de corazón, y quiero que lo tengas”- sus hombros se balancean mientras camina hacia Alec, es hipnótico- “Además, me has consentido suficiente. Es mi turno”

Alec se ahoga en él. Ha estado tratando de seguir la corriente durante todo este tiempo, tratando de mantener su cabeza por encima de la superficie y no dejar que su corazón compita con una marea como esta, pero ahora es demasiado tarde; Magnus jala, es magnético, y Alec se debilita cada segundo.

-“Tengo una última _humilde_ _petición_ , si me permites”- Magnus sonríe, visiblemente orgulloso de haber usado el fraseo perfecto. Se acerca aún más, con las manos juntas bajo su pecho mientras frota suavemente sus propias palmas- “Por favor, enséñame”- casi susurra.

Alec levanta una ceja. Esto no tiene sentido, Magnus siempre parecía ser un experto- “¿Enseñarte? ¿A qué te refieres, no lo tocas?

Los ojos de Magnus se dirigen hacia la izquierda- “Sé mucho sobre música, pero en realidad nunca…”- mueve sus manos alrededor, buscando una palabra- “Me tomé el tiempo para aprender”- fija su mirada de nuevo en los ojos de Alec- “Así que hagamos un trato. Conserva el piano y dame lecciones a cambio”

Alec traga con dificultad. No es un maestro, probablemente no tiene una pizca de pedagogía en él; y eso todavía suena _excelente_. Podría conservar el Steinway en su sala de estar, tocarlo cada vez que lo deseara y, además, su ardiente vecino podría venir a visitarlo con regularidad. Se sentarían uno al lado del otro en el banco de cuero, y Alec podía mostrarle cómo usar sus manos, cómo mantener el control sobre sus dedos, cómo desarrollar una buena muñeca.

Oh no. Ahora está pensando en cosas.

-“Está bien”- suelta- “Sí. Hagamos eso”- se pasa una mano por el pelo, evitando la mirada de Magnus- “Vamos a ... hagamos esto. ¿Quieres empezar ahora o…?”

Magnus brilla con deleite- “Por supuesto, sería un honor”

-“Bien, porque estaba a punto de cenar, pero ya no tengo hambre”- Alec hace un gesto con la mano, señalando vagamente a la cocina- “Así que podemos… ¿tocar un poco?”- Espera que esté entendiendo su punto, porque en realidad no está enfocado en lo que está saliendo de su boca ahora mismo.

Los ojos de Magnus se abren con sorpresa, pero su rostro permanece suave- “¿Estás seguro? Puedo volver más tarde, sabes”

-“No, no”- insiste Alec, rodeando a Magnus para dirigirse al piano. Siente el peso de la mirada de Magnus en su espalda- “Podemos hacerlo ahora. No puedo sólo… no puedo tocar solo, es tuyo”

Magnus deja escapar un suspiro y se une con él- “Es tan tuyo como mío, Alec”

Alec tenía razón en todo. La gracia, el poder, la belleza de este hombre; lo sabía todo antes de poner sus ojos en este rostro, en este cuerpo, en estas manos hechas para esculpir bendiciones de carne y papel. Se sienta en el banco, dejando la mitad libre, e invita a Magnus a sentarse a su lado.

-“Gracias, Alexander”

Alec vuelve la cara para mirarlo- “¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es Alexander?”

Magnus le sonríe con ternura- “No lo sabía. Sólo era una suposición, pero ¿supongo que tenía razón?”- Alec asiente con una sonrisa de lado.

En el gabinete de allí se asienta un montón de notas que Alec quiere mostrarle a Magnus. Quiere preguntarle cuál es su pieza favorita, quiere que Magnus le hable de su amor por Liszt, quiere oírlo tocar el ukulele- “Empecemos con lo básico”- se oye decir. _Lo básico_. Ya han pasado por eso. Se conocieron y se estrellaron, se han cantado de un lado a otro y florecido como una sinfonía; como dos manos del mismo pianista, encontraron un patrón, una melodía propia. Ahora pueden prosperar y trascender, pueden ascender más alto, juntos, y darse escalofríos el uno al otro como las grandes sonatas.

Ahora que no está solo delante de este teclado, Alec entiende. El piano no es una trampa, es un ancla. Es una promesa. Es una elección. No es sobre _él_ , es sobre _ellos_. Magnus toca tres notas al azar y Alec no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente. _Es sobre nosotros._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec llegó a conocer a su vecino a través de un juego del gato y el ratón, tocando el piano para él por las noches. Ahora dicho vecino ronda a su alrededor, le provoca, lentamente le hace perder la compostura. Tocan juntos, aprenden juntos, brillan juntos; Alec espera que pronto se enamoren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda lista de reproducción en Youtube, tiene las melodias en este capítulo.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ruf5I4eQHY8&list=PLymIl2wt_VlW_rllfHGuOBHNhk8XyAP1d&index=1&ab_channel=xAGGELEMOYx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Para el ojo inexperto, Nueva York cambia constantemente. Inestable y volátil, su estado de ánimo varía con el tiempo, del verano al otoño y al invierno, ella yace en un nuevo mundo bajo los pies de sus hijos todos los días. Es muy querida, a pesar de que, a veces, es tan impredecible como un caballo salvaje. Sin embargo, aquellos que la conocen mejor que los turistas podrán ver a través de ella. No importa la nieve, no importa el viento, su voz aún perfora a través de los que escuchan. Ella está en su derecho más hermoso después de la hora de oro; música a los ojos, se deleita en los colores que traen vida, _mírame_ , _mírame_. Despiadada amante, ella te dejará tener un poco de suerte si le das todo lo que tienes.

A las 9:00 pm, Alec siempre abre su ventana; Nueva York escucha.

Es su tradición. ¿Es así como nacen, tal vez? Los hábitos tan viejos como la edad y transmitidos por generaciones tuvieron que aparecer en alguna parte. Sólo unas pocas fuerzas podían empujar a alguien a repetir el mismo gesto una y otra vez, ofrecer la misma fruta a la misma estatua todos los días a la misma hora. La fuerza que encontró Alec es la gracia de un extraño, los ríos ondulantes en la voz de su vecino. Tal vez es así como nacen las tradiciones, desde el flanco de un tonto bendecido por una estrella de la suerte.

En el rincón de su sala de estar, el pequeño piano marrón sigue en pie. La tapa del teclado ha estado cerrada por días. Alec siente que ha estado engañando a su esposo desde que el Steinway llegó a su apartamento. No es justo dejar al piano viejo solo, lejos de los reflectores, de la familiaridad de los dedos de Alec. Es irrespetuoso con su historia, con los altos y bajos que han pasado juntos a través de todos estos años. El piano ya era viejo cuando Alec lo compró y la culpa de dejar este antiguo instrumento aislado, desprovisto de toda atención, le hace un nudo la garganta. Apenas es su culpa; el Steinway le está llamando. El enorme piano, la pantera negra de hierro y pino, lo hipnotiza al tan sólo poner un pie en la habitación. Alec la ha empujado más hacia atrás, más cerca de las ventanas; aun así, su gran marco monopoliza la atención de cualquiera que entre en el apartamento. Contrasta con el resto de las pertenencias de Alec – no puede ocultarse entre una mesa simple y un gabinete modesto. Incluso el sofá, que era la posesión más cara de Alec hasta que este piano llegó – ¿por qué tuvo que comprar antes un nuevo sofá? – todo palidece en comparación. El piano es regio, tan limpio como un mármol barroco, coronado en oro, exige atención y eso es lo que obtiene

Alec todavía no se ha acostumbrado a la belleza de lo que canta el piano negro. Se pregunta si alguna vez lo hará. La pureza del sonido, la certeza en el tono, no se parece en nada a lo que ha tocado. Cuando se sienta y comienza una pieza, casi puede sentir la multitud a su lado, sentada en silencio y absorbiendo todos sus movimientos; cuando termina una pieza, casi oye los aplausos, el estruendo tan característico de los salones de ópera.

Como en todas las buenas relaciones, lo que el pequeño piano le enseñó a Alec nunca lo deja del todo. Con reverencia, se sienta en el banco y abre la tapa del teclado, una nota y luego otra. Está listo para tocar.

A veces toca en la mañana, antes del trabajo. Toca en sus días libres, o cuando vuelve a casa tarde. La pareja de ancianos que vive en el cuarto piso le ha dicho lo mucho que adora su música, _‘a diferencia de los horribles instrumentos que a nuestro vecino de arriba le gusta tocar,_ _si sólo supiera’_. Ellos nunca lo interrumpen – incluso lo invitaron a cenar en una ocasión. Alec tuvo que declinar cortésmente; esa noche, tenía un invitado.

Después de todo, la práctica regular es clave.

Eso es lo que a Alec le gusta decirse a sí mismo todos los días; la práctica regular es _clave_. No es el latido en su pecho, no son las sonrisas que le llegan, no es el anhelo inquietante que no quiere dejarlo dormir; no, es su dedicación como maestro, es su diligencia como tutor. Los lunes, revisa su reloj, no de manera obsesiva, con impaciencia, simplemente se asegura de que llegará a casa a tiempo para cumplir sus promesas. Los miércoles, él no revisa todas sus carpetas de música _para nada_ ; no, él sólo quiere encontrar la siguiente pieza que debe enseñar. Los viernes, nunca _tiene la intención_ de revisar su teléfono con frecuencia; después de todo, él sabe que Magnus tiene su número si necesita algo.

Los domingos son su día favorito.

Son suaves, los domingos. Son lentos e íntimos. Los viernes también son buenos; después de todo, no tienen que despertar e ir a trabajar los sábados así que pueden quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. Sin embargo, nada se compara con los domingos, a la comodidad acolchada de una noche perezosa después de un fin de semana ocupado. Alec compraría velas, las pondría sobre el piano y las encendería para perfeccionar la atmósfera, pero eso sería demasiado; sin embargo, no ha sido realmente capaz de quitase esa imagen de la cabeza. Nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

Los otros días, Alec sigue tocando. Sigue el mismo ritual y abre las ventanas a las 9:00 pm y luego se toma su tiempo para desentrañar una pieza sobre este glorioso teclado, una nota tras otra. Hoy es Debussy, una vez más, quien lo lleva sobre la luna y de vuelta con su _Clair de Lune_ ; la pieza adquiere otra capa de belleza a través del Steinway, como si Alec hubiera estado suspendido entre la luna y un lago cristalino, como si la música nacida dentro de él pudiera resonar y hacer eco contra las gotitas de agua que hay debajo.

Cuando el piano se vuelve mudo bajo sus palmas, Alec estira el cuello y amasa los músculos sobre sus hombros. Con los ojos cerrados, cuenta en silencio y lentamente gira su cabeza de lado a lado y luego la deja caer de nuevo para exponer su garganta y hacer algo crujir entre dos vértebras.

Un papel se desliza bajo su puerta.

_Treinta y dos._

Alec vuelve a abrir los ojos y se levanta suavemente. Magnus ya estaba camino al tercer piso antes de que Alec dejara de tocar, obviamente. Sólo le tomó treinta y dos segundos hoy.

Coge la nota, la tinta púrpura sigue siendo la misma, rica y lujosa. No hay nada como esta extravagancia en las letras más altas, en la inclinación de las palabras que Alec ha aprendido a amar.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: Ballade no.3 en un La bemol mayor_

 

Alec no puede contener una sonrisa. Tenía miedo, hace unas semanas, de que esto se detuviera, pero Magnus sigue viniendo en silencio y le pide algo cada dos días, como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Como si tuvieran dos vidas, dos maneras de mirarse. Le gusta cuando hablan, también le gusta cuando no lo hacen. Hay alivio en las curvas de una palabra, en la familiaridad de una escritura. Hay historia donde la construyeron, entre las líneas de un papel del bloc de notas donde se encontraron por primera vez.

De ahí provienen las tradiciones. En la esquina de una sonrisa, en el calor de un rubor, que es donde los hombres miran cuando necesitan una razón para hacer algo una y otra vez.

Alec se sentará y tocará con el mismo fervor que siempre, porque su vecino está escuchando; como siempre, verterá todo su ser en su piano sin temor, sin restricciones. Tocará hasta que el compositor haya tomado todo lo que quiera, hasta que no haya nada más excepto la satisfacción dejándose sentir. Tocará y Magnus romperá en aplausos como si fuera la primera vez que él había tenido tanta suerte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El cuero del banco se vuelve más blando y flexible a medida que pasan los días. Todavía es muy negro y se ve igual de caro, pero es más suave al tacto, más elástico. Las marcas de los dedos comienzan a aparecer en los pulidos costados del piano, el polvo se acumula sutilmente en lugares que Alec no alcanza. El atril está siempre arriba y los papeles empiezan a apilarse encima. El instrumento está vivo.

Magnus es cuidadoso.

Todo en cada uno de sus movimientos es deliberado, pensativo, casi _amoroso_. Atento, es con gran medida y un talento casi innato que aplica lo que Alec le enseña. Sus ojos se apartan de la hoja de música para caer sobre sus manos antes de levantarlos de nuevo, su pecho sube y baja a ritmo de lo que está intentando tocar – las notas llevan su aliento mientras trata de hacerles justicia. Con más gracia y paciencia que un niño en su primera semana de clases de piano, Magnus hace lo que Alec le enseñó; él se empapa.

Sentado en el lado derecho del banco de cuero, sus manos son las que hacen que el piano cante más alto. A su izquierda, Alec lo mira. Con octavas de diferencia, la voz de Alec es un murmullo, baja, casi susurrando en algunos aspectos, lejos de los tonos danzantes con los que Magnus puede tocar.

Al principio, Magnus podía decir que sólo sus manos estaban siendo observadas. A medida que pasaban los días, comenzó a sentir ojos curiosos arrastrándose por los brazos, desnudando el cuello, colándose por las joyas que siempre usa. A estas alturas, una pesada mirada siempre se desliza por su cuello, detalla sus rasgos cuando Alec piensa que él está demasiado concentrado para notarlo.

Cuando las manos de Alec son las que tocan, alineando uno o dos compases como ejemplo, Magnus no puede apartar los ojos de los dedos que bailan sobre el teclado; en otras circunstancias, _gustoso_ aprovecharía la oportunidad para aprender sobre las curvas y los ángulos, sobre las líneas no dibujadas en papel. Alec es un maestro exigente – _enfócate_ , diría, _enfócate o no verás nada_. Él sabe cuándo Magnus no está prestando atención, lo lee sin mirarlo. Es un talento que viene con el derecho de ser llamado _pianista_.

Así que Magnus presta atención, se _empapa_ ; memoriza las inmersiones entre los nudillos, la sombra de la crema sobre el hueso. Él mapea las venas y las pocas cicatrices que han sanado sobre los años. Cuando puede, lee las líneas bajo las palmas, moldeadas de la carne suave allí, predice la coreografía de los tendones bajo la piel mientras Alec repite un compás.

Alec habla con sus manos; cuando Magnus escucha, nunca se queda sin cosas que decir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Consolation_ _no_. _3_ lleva un corazón roto, se hincha con la agridulce sensación de ver a alguien que amas ofreciendo todo su ser a otra persona. Es la lluvia en un campo de rosas, es un funeral soleado, es el gancho de acero clavándose más profundo en el estómago mientras ves a alguien que nunca tendrás. Cuando Alec toca, intenta no pensar en estas cosas, en el fuego que quema a la gente desde el interior y se niega a ser extinguido; sin embargo, debe hacerlo y dejar que el lamento del piano caiga sobre él.

 

 _Una humilde petición para el pianista:_ _Consolation no. 3_

 

Mucho después del final de la pieza, mucho después de que Magnus dejó de aplaudir, Alec todavía sostiene las notas entre sus manos. Está casi seguro de que su vecino aún está en su balcón, dos pisos más arriba; las noches son todavía cálidas a veces. Si esta pieza significa algo para Alec, ¿qué significa para Magnus? ¿Oye la risa de una vieja llama a través de los dedos de Alec? Tal vez también siente el tirón, el llamado de años anteriores; tal vez ve un rostro o dos, enmascarados por la sombra de lo que podría haber sido.

Es arrepentimiento, Alec lo sabe, son los remordimientos lo que hacen que a la gente le guste _Consolation_.

Antes de acostarse, Alec cierra la pesada tapa del Steinway para proteger del polvo las tripas del piano. En vez de cerrar las ventanas, camina alrededor del instrumento para situarse en el teclado y toca los primeros cinco compases de _En rêve_ de Liszt. _En los sueños,_ dicen las notas _, en los sueños floto._

Se detiene y deja la canción interrumpida para flotar entre el suelo y el techo; después de un momento, alguien cierra una ventana unos cuantos pisos arriba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Buenas noches, Alexander”

-“Hey”- sonríe Alec- “Pasa”

Alec cierra la puerta detrás de Magnus. Su vecino – su _estudiante_ por esta noche – se queda de pie en medio del pasillo, con las manos juntas mientras espera pacientemente a que Alec lo guie al piano.

-“¿Cómo estuvo tu día?”- pregunta Magnus, como siempre.

-“Ocupado”- Alec se encoge de hombros- “pero nada nuevo”- Se dirige hacia la entrada de la sala de estar y pasa junto a Magnus, captando un toque de su perfume- “¿Y el tuyo?”

Magnus sonríe ante la pregunta, siguiendo a Alec de cerca – Alec puede sentirlo justo detrás de sus omóplatos- “Agotador. Necesito un descanso”

Alec abre la tapa del piano de cola e invita a Magnus a sentarse en el banco con un gesto de la mano- “Tendrás que vaciar tu mente esta noche, aprenderemos algo nuevo. Va a ser difícil”

Magnus se sienta y abre la tapa para revelar las teclas- “No esperaría nada menos de ti, Alec”

Alec no puede contener una sonrisa; espera que haya logrado esconderla mientras camina alrededor del piano para sentarse a la izquierda de Magnus. De un pequeño montón de partituras, saca el _Ave Maria_ que conoce tan bien. Magnus se queda boquiabierto, pero Alec habla primero.

-“Es más difícil de lo que suena. Por esta noche, vamos a intentar que toques uno o dos compases”

Magnus sólo mira fijamente a Alec con el ceño fruncido. Alec le devuelve la mirada, sonriendo.

-“Estará bien”- promete- “Sé que te las arreglarás”

Magnus inhala y deja que su mirada fluya desde los ojos de Alec hasta su pecho. Encuentra un hundimiento allí, entre sus clavículas, donde la piel está sonrojada e irradia el calor de un corazón latiendo.

-“Si tú lo dices”- suspira, despertándose de donde esté cayendo.

Alec coloca las palmas en el teclado- “Comencemos con la mano derecha”- dice- “Son seis notas, siempre. Comienza con éstas”- despliega las notas con dedos hábiles como demostración, pero Magnus no escucha. Él mira, sin embargo, mira lo que la mano de Alec está tratando de decirle, así que es lo mismo. Llevando su mano derecha al teclado, Magnus encuentra la primera nota y Alec se ralentiza en su ritmo para dejar que le siga.

Va de izquierda a derecha, una lenta ola que llevan los dedos de Magnus en su espalda. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y _seis_ , una legendaria oda nace en la sala de estar. Alec repite y Magnus copia, sus ojos en la mano danzante de su tutor. Con un chasquido de su lengua, Alec le recuerda mirar la hoja, leer de donde viene la magia; rodando los ojos, Magnus levanta la barbilla para mirar el papel. No es tan fascinante como los dedos de Alec guiándolo.

Alec acelera el ritmo para que coincida con la cadencia de la pieza y Magnus se sorprende cuando lo alcanza. Lo hace tan _fácil_.

Sin advertencia, Alec cambia el tono y mueve su mano ligeramente, golpeando otras notas. Magnus trastabilla, pero no se queja; cuando Alec se detiene de nuevo para dejar que recupere el aliento, Magnus sonríe sin decir una palabra. El baile es el mismo, la ola igual de alta; y él la monta sin resistirse. Cuando Alec retoma el ritmo, Magnus deja que la ola lo lleve, la sigue. Repiten las mismas seis notas un par de veces más y en el momento en que Alec cambia de nuevo, Magnus sabe que el mar le inunda la garganta. Sus pulmones están llenos, su pecho ligero como una pluma. Se inclina hacia la izquierda y sus ojos se pierden en algún punto entre la partitura y el teclado, en un lugar donde Alec no está mirando.

Alec disminuye la velocidad y cambia las notas de nuevo para concluir el primer compás –  uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y _seis_. Magnus ya lo sabe.

Al final del compás, Alec exhala profundamente. Con sutileza asiente hacia Magnus con agradecimiento.

-“Mano izquierda”- sonríe antes de cambiar de manos para tocar dos notas cortas. Magnus espera hasta que el eco no se lleve más las notas, entonces lo imita. Alec hace lo mismo; insiste, tocando las mismas dos notas. Magnus lo repite. Visiblemente satisfecho, Alec pone ambas manos en el teclado.

Aquí viene el tsunami.

Muy despacio, Alec comienza a tocar; mantiene los ojos en las manos de Magnus en lugar de las suyas y observa. Imparcial, permanece en las mismas seis notas hasta que Magnus lo hace bien, _perfecto_ , hasta que la canción del piano es tan natural como la canción de cuna de una madre.

Son las manos de Alec las que pintan la imagen, Magnus sólo puede copiar. Sólo puede respirar y ahogarse en él hasta que lo siente, hasta que el agua llega justo debajo de su manzana de Adán. Alec aumenta el ritmo y cambia las notas; Magnus suspira. Son sólo sus dedos, sus dedos largos y fuertes que escriben la poesía, Magnus apenas está imitando y, _sin embargo_ , le levanta la cabeza, le llama. Es sólo este poder y este amor por el piano negro, pero no puede distinguir la diferencia cuando tocan de esta manera. Juntos, él los habría llamado una _unidad_ , habría dejado que Alec lo llevara a cualquier parte.

El compás es corto.

Dejan de tocar exactamente al mismo tiempo; cuatro manos descansan en el teclado. Alec sonríe ampliamente- “Bien”- admite- “Muy bien”- Magnus sólo puede inclinar la cabeza a cambio.

-“Vamos a intentar el segundo”- ofrece Alec.

-“Después de ti”- acepta Magnus con un gesto de su cabeza.

Ellos practican hasta altas horas de la noche. Alec comparte lo que sabe y permite que Magnus lo interprete. Habla sin usar su voz y espera que Magnus entienda.

Se da cuenta de que funciona cuando Magnus se da la vuelta, se apoya en la puerta de su casa y le pregunta si _puede volver mañana_. No _quería_ _molestar_ , pero– y Alec lo interrumpe. Él, también, sintió el dúo. Él también conoce los altos desde los bajos; él, también, no puede esperar a hacerlo de nuevo. No lo dice en voz alta - al menos espera no hacerlo – pero _sí_ , _por supuesto_ Magnus puede volver. _En cualquier momento._

 _En cualquier momento_ , es lo que Magnus cantará para sí mismo en el camino de regreso a su apartamento. _En cualquier momento_ , sólo tiene que preguntar y la magia es toda suya, la belleza del _Ave Maria_ es para que él talle. Está ahí, entre los dedos de Alec.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus ha lanzado sus interminables piernas en el sofá sin mucha ceremonia. Hay una botella de vino abierta en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar; es un _grand_ _cru_ según él, pero es aún mejor cuando se comparte. Por supuesto, Alec aceptó un vaso – aunque no es un bebedor.

Con la camisa perezosamente abierta sobre su piel dorada, Magnus se roba los reflectores del Steinway. Tan cerca pero tan lejos, bebe de su vaso como si nadie lo estuviera mirando; un Caravaggio en movimiento, da al tiempo más peso. Alec siente los segundos recorriendo su piel, siente el recuerdo del momento hundirse en su carne. Él recordará este momento. Sólo ellos dos y el silencio. Magnus se mueve y la Tierra se mueve con él. Levanta una mano y la luna está llena. Acomoda sus piernas y las flores florecen. Vuelve la cabeza, le mira y sonríe suavemente; Alec está vivo.

Alec cierra los ojos; él sabe lo que necesitan. Comienza a interpretar _Liebesträume no. 3 en La bemol._

Incluso sin mirar, siente los ojos de Magnus en su mejilla, contra su sien, cálidos sobre la curva de su cuello. _O Lieb_ , el piano canta; Alec se inclina hacia atrás y dibuja las nubes con las yemas de los dedos, encuentra el mapa que ambos conocen tan bien. Cuando el patrón emerge, sonríe y Magnus sonríe con él. Sin palabras, disfrutan del aura reconfortante de la pieza. Lento, rápido y lento de nuevo – el piano levanta el aire en la habitación. Alto, más alto, _más alto_ , Alec alcanza el camino hasta la cima en un trance perfectamente construido y trae a Magnus con él. Algunas veces más, el instrumento vuelve abajo, arriba y _abajo otra vez_ ; Alec no se contiene, se cae y corre cuando lo necesita, todo su torso siguiendo el ritmo.

 _O Lieb_ , él canta, _O Lieb_. Aquí está lo que él sostiene, aquí está todo lo que tiene. Aquí está lo que Magnus le enseñó, aquí está lo que él le enseñará a cambio. _O Lieb_ , suplica, y sabe que la luna escuchará. _O Lieb_ ; todo lo que realmente importa ya está aquí, tumbado en su sofá con la elegancia de una obra maestra en progreso, caballero sin su armadura. Es Magnus, es todo Magnus, _siempre ha sido Magnus_ , y Liszt escribió esto para él, para _ellos_.

 _O Lieb_ , Alec implora y la canción implosiona y estalla bajo sus dedos. Magnus baja su copa, su mirada se derrite con los movimientos de Alec. Pronto cierra los ojos y frunce los labios, abrazado por la pieza. Su mano libre sube por encima de su pecho y dibuja en el aire, como si estuviera dirigiendo la pieza para sí mismo, empujando las notas que conoce de memoria hacia el cielo y hacia abajo más cerca del suelo. Sus manos giran en graciosas curvas y colinas; no puede decir si realmente dirige o si Alec sólo lee a través de él.

Magnus se deleita en lo sublime mientras Alec le permite saborear esta luz que lanza. Cuando el piano se detiene, es como si nunca hubiera empezado a tocar en primer lugar; la música está aquí, en la cabeza de Magnus, y se niega a irse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec puede decir que su estudiante está lejos de ser un novato. Se pregunta, cada vez más seguido, si Magnus sólo le sigue la corriente. Conoce la música demasiado bien. Ya sabe cómo _sentirse_ , toca mejor que la mayoría de los aprendices. Magnus puede reconocer una pieza escuchando medio compás a la distancia; en algún lugar de su piso debe haber una impresionante colección de partituras, que Alec con mucho gusto les pondría las manos encima.

Sobre todo, es la forma en que se mueve que convence a Alec. Magnus tiene dedos largos, flexibles. Puede que le haya tomado un tiempo aprender el mapa del teclado de memoria, pero ahora que está acostumbrado, sus manos son rápidas y confiadas. Sin embargo, se quita los anillos; están justo aquí, asentados en el piano, brillando en la luz. Las desnudas manos de Magnus apenas copian las suyas – se mueven por su cuenta. Magnus está a gusto, Alec puede verlo. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado mientras las notas en las barras trepaban y caían, sus pestañas revoloteando cuando finalmente lo conseguía, _perfecta_ ; todo está aquí. La luz le cubre su rostro cuando Magnus se inclina hacia delante, añadiendo oro al tesoro de sus rasgos.

Alec se queda mirando

-“Lo estás haciendo mejor”- suspira después de que Magnus deja caer el silencio sobre ellos. Magnus hace una mueca e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, como si fuera a contar un secreto.

-“No creo que te lo haya dicho, Alexander”- ronronea- “Pero no eres mi primera vez con un piano”- sus ojos atrapan los de Alec y su corazón con ellos; rodando los ojos, Alec rompe el contacto. Respira. Magnus vuelve a mirar la partitura y levanta la barbilla- “Pero no es – digamos, mi _instrumento predilecto_. Prefiero el violín”

-“El vio– ¿tocas el violín?”- dice Alec. ¿Cómo no ha oído hablar de esto antes?

Magnus pasa las manos sobre las teclas, como si acariciara a un gato- “Bueno, no aquí. La audiencia local no es muy _aficionada_ a los instrumentos de cuerda”

Eso a Alec no le importa. La pareja de ancianos en la cuarta planta puede irse al infierno para lo que le importa, él _necesita_ escuchar esto. Tiene que ser _testigo_ de Magnus, cubierto de fuerza y gracia, tocando el violín. Haciéndolo cantar para él. Sacude la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero Magnus habla primero.

-“¿Quieres oírlo alguna vez, Alexander?”- pregunta, con la lengua acariciando su nombre. Alec enarca las cejas al sonido.

-“Sí, sí, me encantaría”- acepta con un asentimiento, la esquina de sus labios curvándose por si misma. Magnus sonríe y parpadea lentamente- “Sería un placer”

Siguen tocando un poco más – después de todo, esta noche es para el piano. Magnus es el único en recordarles la hora; cuando se va, Alec quita el reloj de pared en su sala de estar.

 

 

***

 

 

Antes de darse cuenta, Alec ha pasado una semana entera sin abrir las ventanas. No tuvo que hacerlo, porque su vecino ha venido a su apartamento todos los días. Los hombros se rozan uno contra el otro en medio de una pieza. Los domingos son de verdad su día favorito

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Adelante, toma asiento, solo necesito, uh – encontrar estas partituras”

Alec parece estar perdido este lunes por la noche. Él hurga a través de su gabinete con frenesí mientras Magnus lo observa desde lejos. Es adorable la forma en que Alec frunce el ceño y lame sus labios mientras escanea un montón de papeles, una hoja tras otra. Arrodillado en su propio piso, Alec se ve vulnerable allí mismo; la cabeza baja, las mangas enrolladas, sentado sobre sus talones como apoyo. Mientras que Magnus todavía tiene sus zapatos pulidos, Alec sólo está usando calcetines – ¿Cuan _adorable_ puede ser? Magnus no puede dejar de detallarlo mientras él no está mirando; los músculos apretados de su cuello, las suaves curvas de sus hombros, el toque de un pecho fuerte bajo una delgada capa de tela…

-“Aquí está”- dice Alec con orgullo, recogiendo una hoja con ambas manos. Se levanta y Magnus tiene que parpadear. Alec deja el desorden en el suelo y va a sentarse a la izquierda de Magnus, como de costumbre. En el atril, coloca cuidadosamente dos partituras.

-“Esta es para ti”- dice, señalando la de la derecha.- “Es la más simple de las dos. Yo tocaré la otra. Podemos tratar de pasar la primera página para esta noche”

Por encima de los pentagramas, Magnus puede leer el nombre de la _Berceuse_ de Fauré de su _Dolly Suite_. Una pequeña pieza encantadora

Lo más importante, es una pieza que sólo se puede tocar con cuatro manos.

-“Para ti, va así”- comienza Alec. Alinea notas claras una tras otra hasta formar una oración completa y repite el patrón. Magnus sigue, trastabilla a veces; sin embargo, lo consigue rápidamente. Alec le muestra algunas variaciones en sintonía, sus ojos avellana siguiendo las manos de Magnus en lugar de las suyas. Mientras tanto, Magnus tiene dificultades para centrarse en sus propios movimientos.

Podría observar a Alec durante horas y horas, sin embargo, hay algo particularmente entrañable en la forma en que deja de tocar; de todos, este momento es el más cariñoso. Sus dedos acompañan las teclas mientras se levantan y luego se asientan allí por un segundo, las puntas de los dedos suaves contra su superficie fría. Como un adiós, los dedos de Alec permanecen en el teclado antes de deslizarse lentamente como si a regañadientes apartara las manos de un amante.

Qué afortunado es Magnus, por tener un vecino como él.

-“Vamos a mantenerlo simple por ahora y probar los primeras tres compases. Repite lo que te mostré”

-“No me pierdas, Alexander”- responde Magnus y Alec sonríe.

Comienza a tocar lentamente y Magnus retoma detrás de él, tratando de recordar cómo va. Él conoce la pieza, por supuesto, y puede leer partituras, pero ahora tiene cosas más importantes en su mente; el hecho de que su mano izquierda siga rozándose contra la derecha de Alec es una de ellas.

El tempo es suave, casi lento. Magnus no puede saber si Alec está tratando de ayudarlo o si sólo está saboreando el momento. Por primera vez, tocan una canción complementaria, que no tendría carne ni hueso sin el otro. Lo que Alec está tocando lo distrae – no es una distracción tan grande como el calor de su aliento que Magnus puede sentir desde aquí. Los movimientos sutiles de sus músculos bajo la piel de sus antebrazos desnudos, la forma en que traga después de los primeros compases, antes de volver a empezar, estos detalles son los que hacen que Magnus continúe. Desde el rabillo del ojo puede ver los párpados de Alec cerrándose; sus pestañas son tan gruesas, tan tupidas que un buen número de personas se pondrían celosas. Un par de minúsculas marcas apenas se ocultan bajo la ligera piel que ha crecido alrededor de su fuerte mandíbula. Su lengua escapa para humedecer sus labios mientras los ojos se abren otra vez; Magnus puede ver las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas desde aquí. Alec se inclina hacia adelante y con esta luz, Magnus podría jurar que ve pecas casi invisibles alrededor del puente de su nariz. Antes de decidir si está alucinando, Alec hace un chasquido con la lengua. _Enfócate_.

Magnus se da cuenta de que ha dejado de tocar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de las 8:00 pm, la puerta del apartamento de Alec rara vez está cerrada. Casi todos los días está entreabierta, ofreciendo una visión del interior del piso a cualquiera que pase – lo que significa _nadie_ la mayor parte del tiempo. Magnus sabe que es por él; aun así, golpea cada vez que viene para una lección. Alec ya le dijo que puede entrar si la puerta está abierta, no hay necesidad de anunciarse. Al parecer, Magnus prefiere ser teatral y golpea dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. A Alec no le importa, en realidad, le gusta sentir su corazón dar un pequeño vuelco.

Así que cuando Alec sale de su habitación para preparar el piano y se encuentra a Magnus ya de pie en su pasillo, se detiene de golpe, con la cara desencajada por las preguntas. No ayuda que Magnus no lo esté mirando, sino a una cosa que desesperadamente trata de mantener contra su pecho. Magnus murmura algo para sí mismo; detrás de él, la puerta está abierta por completo en el corredor.

-“Magnus, ¿está todo bien?”

-“Oh, buenas noches Alexander”- responde Magnus sin levantar los ojos, su tono es canturreado y como si se sorprendiera al encontrarse con Alec en su propia casa- “Dime, ¿te gustan los gatos?”

Confundido, Alec camina alrededor de Magnus- “Yo… ¿sí?”- responde sin mucha convicción mientras empuja la puerta para cerrarla. Magnus se da la vuelta.

-“Bien, porque traje uno”

_Por supuesto que lo hizo._

Acurrucado entre las manos de Magnus, una pequeña cosa naranja se retuerce y gimotea, obviamente tratando de escapar.

-“La encontré camino a casa. ¿No es adorable?”

Perplejo, Alec frunce el ceño. _¿Magnus se lleva a casa todos los gatos que encuentra?_ Sin embargo, no puede dejar de estar de acuerdo; con sus pequeñas patas y grandes ojos verdes, la gatita es definitivamente adorable.

Todavía es adorable cuando sus garras se clavan en la pierna de Alec mientras trata de tocar. Ella lo escala como si fuera un árbol y Alec intenta concentrarse en _Mirror_ _Lake_ de McRae. Es difícil, es más difícil porque Magnus está sentado ahí, observando, su mirada haciendo malabarismos entre el gato y las manos sobre el teclado. Es tan difícil porque los pies deben estar perfectos en los pedales, la belleza debe mostrarse a través de cada movimiento. Alec puede sentir la sonrisa de Magnus a su lado; él consigue tocar tan bien como _Mirror Lake_ se puede tocar, sus dedos se deslizan de una tecla a otra como un barco en la superficie de un mar tranquilo. Fluye y brilla – de la misma manera que la luz atraviesa el vidrio transparente, el sonido es puro, inalterado, crudo, pero tan delicado.

La gatita logra llegar al regazo de Alec y se acurruca allí. Alec se ralentiza y se habría detenido si Magnus no hubiera tomado al gato con una mano. La lleva a su lado del banco y la deja sentarse en su propio regazo, sus ojos no se apartan de las manos de Alec.

Es por eso que vino aquí.

Por supuesto, Alec continúa. La pieza gira, repitiendo una melodía y Alec pone más intensidad esta vez, más sutileza en el tono. Simplista, la canción no está falta de matices para decir, _‘hay algo que extraño, hay recuerdos que anhelo’_. Es triste, en verdad, que la belleza de _Mirror Lake_ deba venir desde la parte posterior de la garganta del pianista.

La gatita enrolla su pequeño cuerpo en una pelota, ronroneando.

Magnus se _empapa_ en el momento.

-“¿Cuál es su nombre?”- pregunta Alec después, sentado en su diván y observando a Magnus desde lejos. Magnus se detiene en medio de un compás. La gatita está tratando de tocar con sus patas, caminando por todo el teclado.

-“No tiene uno. Creo que la regalaré”

Alec se inclina hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas- “Pensé que te la quedarías”- Magnus se ríe ante la idea.

-“Ya tengo dos de estos demonios en casa. Me gustaría tomar otra bajo mi ala, pero me temo que Iglesia la asustaría”

El gato toca notas aleatorias sin ninguna coordinación, caminando sobre los marfiles ligeramente. Su pequeño cuerpo no alcanza lo suficiente para crear las armonías más bellas, pero no le importa. Tanto Magnus como Alec la miran tratando de amasar un Do en una cama decente antes de acurrucarse sobre sí misma y acostarse en unas pocas blancas con satisfacción.

-“Bueno, no puedo tocar con esta chica en mi teclado”- suspira Magnus.

-“Puedes usar el otro piano si quieres”

Magnus se mueve para mirarle. Su expresión es algo nuevo, algo que Alec nunca ha visto en él. Es abierta y sorprendida- “Alexander”- dice y Alec se _derrite-_ “Ése es _tuyo_ ”

Alec podría rodar los ojos – pero no lo hace. Sin embargo, no puede creer que deba insistir. Magnus le compró un piano después de todo. Un gigantesco piano de cola. De todas las personas, él es la primera persona que tiene el derecho a tocar cualquier cosa que quiera en el pequeño piano vertical.

-“Adelante”- asiente Alec con una sonrisa.

Mientras que Magnus parece haber nacido para tocar instrumentos de lujo como el Steinway, Alec no puede evitar notar lo hermoso que luce justo allí, sentado en el piano marrón. No es extravagante como él, no es igual de _imponente_ ; Magnus contrasta con los ángulos ásperos y la modestia del instrumento. Sin embargo, hay algo más en esta visión. Él se ajusta bien con el calor de la madera, la claridad del oro contra la caoba. Este piano no es tan bueno como el Steinway, no suena tan _perfecto_ – a Magnus no le importa. Abre la tapa y toca una nota. Luego otra.

Alec reconoce su propio ritual, sus ojos parpadean, su corazón late. Él escucha, y Magnus toca.

Muy lento, pone el primer compás de _Mirror Lake_ en este viejo teclado. La voz del piano se levanta y florece en un brote, familiar como el de un viejo amigo. Bajo los dedos cautelosos de Magnus, la canción toma otro significado – no es triste a través de él. Intenta y el piano _responde_ , el viejo compañero de Alec _lo sigue_ como si Magnus hubiese sabido guiarlo todo el tiempo. El _Mirror Lake_ despega y se extiende. La técnica de Magnus no es perfecta, ¡pero al infierno con la forma! ¡Al infierno con la técnica inmaculada! Al infierno con todo, es el _corazón_ , es el _corazón_ lo único que importa y Magnus sabe cómo convertir su pulso en una melodía. Despojada de melancolía, la pieza habla de los _‘y si’_ , de lo ‘ _que sería’_ ; de glacial a reconfortante, Magnus toma lo que Alec pensaba que conocía y lo hace suyo.

Durante años, nadie más que Alec había tocado algo en este piano. Magnus vacila, pero la pieza es indulgente, el pequeño piano canta durante un poco más. El pecho de Alec se hincha cuando la cruda nostalgia y la amada familiaridad giran y se casan en la habitación. Sus propios dedos quietos, sus manos inmóviles, él no es quien está tocando y sin embargo se siente igual. Él cae, sigue a su querido piano y cae tan profundo en donde lo llevará. La luz corta el perfil de Magnus a la perfección – está enfocado y no ve a Alec morderse el labio inferior mientras se ahoga.

Antes de partir, Magnus recordará llevarse a la pequeña gatita y la sujetará contra su pecho mientras camina hacia la puerta. Con cariño, le deseará _‘buenas noches, Alexander’_. Es mucho más tarde cuando Alec se dará cuenta de que se olvidó de dos anillos de plata, y los dejó asentados encima del piano negro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La puerta 3.03 está cerrada esta noche. Magnus volverá el viernes; por ahora, Alec necesita algo de tiempo para sí mismo. No le importa que alguien más venga varias veces a la semana, pero… tal vez sí. Su soledad tiene algo reconfortante. Es un ambiente conocido, un lugar familiar. Le gusta tocar para sí mismo y de alguna manera, extraña el principio de septiembre, cuando no sabía quién lo escuchaba a través de su ventana. Había una emoción, un juego de extraños.

Sin embargo, sabe que tiene suerte; es Magnus. Podría haber sido alguien más excepto Magnus, el hechicero Magnus, el magnético Magnus. En la mayoría de los casos, Alec no es realmente el maestro cuando él viene. Lo ve cada vez más; no es él quien pone a prueba, no es él quien empuja al otro a pasar la línea. No es él quien provocador, se apoya contra el piano y suspira, _‘entonces’_ , con largas sílabas, _‘entonces, Alexander, ¿qué tocaremos esta noche?_ Es Magnus, con todo el color de sus trajes y la decadencia del oro que lleva, quien lo mira a los ojos y dice _enséñame_. Son esas manos, suaves como la seda, que Alec mira con más frecuencia de lo que mira a las suyas. Es la forma en que Magnus lo rodea, merodea y lo mira como si le hubieran invitado a hacerlo; desvergonzado, su gracia aturde a Alec. Es la forma en que se ríe, en lugar de decir _sí;_ la forma en que le mira, en lugar de decir _no_ ; la forma en que inclina la cabeza en lugar de decir _oh, por favor_.

Está en su silencio y lo que hace de este, en las palabras que no usa porque sabe que Alec puede leerle. Magnus es consciente; Alec se da cuenta de que debería mostrar más de lo que debería decir, como ha sido el caso desde su primer día.

Una nota se desliza debajo de la puerta.

Con un pedazo de papel de un bloc de notas en su piso, Alec realmente se siente en casa.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: The Girl with the Flaxen Hair_

 

Aquí está la inocencia. Aquí está el refinamiento que Alec a veces extraña, el verdadero don que se dan el uno al otro. Aquí está la tinta púrpura que ama tanto.

 _The Girl with the Flaxen Hair_ es corta pero honesta como una confesión. Es sobre alguien que se enamora cuando la ve bailar, cuando sonríe y los conduce a través de un vals. La delicadeza de la pieza no deja que la amargura se asome; todo es amor, llevando al pianista por el corazón en un fuego lento. Floral, la canción lleva diferentes colores, todos tan suaves como la primavera. La melodía es tan personal, tan íntima que le hablaría al más frío de los corazones. Cuando el ritmo salta sin aviso, Alec puede sentir su pulso seguirle; por un par de minutos, se enamora cuando la pieza se lo pide. Debe _actuar_ después de todo, debe _mostrar_ \- la _Chica_ toma sus dos manos y le muestra el camino, un compás tras otro. Alec la deja.

Dos pisos más alto, Magnus se pregunta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Puedo escucharte desde aquí, ¿sabes?”

Es obvio que Magnus no está acostumbrado a ser el que se supone debe tomar clases. Lo más probable es que sea autodidacta, a lo mucho, pero no es estudiante de nadie. Sentado en medio del gran banco, sin Alec a su lado, él aparta la mirada del teclado. Toca demasiado despacio o demasiado rápido, golpea las teclas equivocadas con demasiada frecuencia; no está enfocado en absoluto. Ni siquiera parece que de verdad lo esté intentando. Si no es para practicar, entonces, ¿para qué vino?

-“Sería mejor si también estuvieras tocando, Alexander”- dice Magnus, una cálida invitación en su voz.

-“No aprenderás si nunca tocas por tu cuenta, Magnus”- replica Alec.

Magnus suspira dramáticamente, sus manos bajan pesadas sobre las teclas en medio de lo que podría haber sido una decente _Ave Maria_. Alec camina hacia el instrumento para pararse al lado derecho de Magnus.

-“Empieza de nuevo desde arriba, casi estabas ahí”- insiste.

Magnus se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás y lo mira sin decir palabra; Alec puede decir que está tratando de leerlo.

-“Magnus–”- comienza a decir, pero él se levanta de repente, le da la espalda a Alec y abandona el banco.

-“¿Todavía tienes esa botella de vino que traje la otra noche?”- pregunta con inocencia.

Alec sacude la cabeza- “Q – Sí, está ahí, pero ¿estás – vas a tomar un trago ahora?”

Magnus se gira con las cejas arqueadas, como si Alec acabara de hacer una pregunta retórica. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la cocina.

-“Alexander”- ronronea con una mirada conocedora y media sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer detrás de una pared. Alec oye una botella ser recogida de una encimera y el claro tintineo de un par de copas. Cierra los ojos y se masajea el puente de la nariz; ¿por qué Magnus _es así_?

Como era de esperarse, Magnus regresa con dos copas y una botella medio llena de lo que trajo la última vez. Visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo y mucho más feliz ahora que no está tocando, se apoya en el piano y deja las copas sobre este para abrir la botella. Alec camina alrededor del banco de cuero para unirse a él.

-“Ambos necesitamos relajarnos”- dice Magnus, llenando una de las copas- “Tú también pareces estar muy tenso esta noche, querido”- le entrega el vaso a Alec, que lo toma sin protestar, aunque no le gusta el vino tinto- “Sólo una, y luego podemos practicar de nuevo, ¿si?”- Alec asiente.

Magnus llena la segunda copa, coloca la botella en el piano negro y lo mira a los ojos

-“Por Franz Liszt entonces”- comenta alzando la copa.

¿Magnus quiere beber por el compositor del _Liebesträume no.3?_ Alec se muerde el interior de su mejilla cuando entiende que no es por el piano, no es al arte a quien Magnus quiere honrar. Es a ellos.

Él no quiere impedir que esto sea sobre ellos.

Magnus lleva la copa a sus labios y bebe, mirando al alma de Alec todo el tiempo. Alec lo imita, pero baja los ojos antes que la copa. _No puede hacer esto_. Cuando no está tocando, Magnus es casi demasiado intenso. Al menos cuando practican, Alec está en control, es el que sabe y guía. Pero en el momento en que Magnus se levanta, en el instante en que el piano no es la tercera persona en la habitación, se vuelve cegador.

Él comienza a caminar alrededor de la habitación, destensando sus hombros como siempre lo hace. Alec puede ver los músculos de la espalda moviéndose bajo el satín; él puede deducir el poder en sus largas piernas. El atractivo de este hombre sólo podía compararse con la forma en que desfilan los grandes felinos, ligeros sobre el suelo y hermosos en cada movimiento, pero oh, tan peligrosos.

-“Dime algo sobre ti, Alec”- el cariño puede ser escuchado a través de las palabras. Alec toma otro sorbo- “Algo que no sepa, por supuesto”- mira a Magnus darse la vuelta, con ambas manos alrededor de su copa. Parece tan ansioso por escuchar algo, cualquier cosa. Alec sonríe al verlo, al ver Magnus aun tratando de conocerle mejor, a pesar de que ya puede leerlo como partituras.

-“¿Que quieres saber?”

-“Ah”- Magnus se encoge de hombros- “Cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, ¿qué te gusta?”- pregunta Magnus, la mano sosteniendo su copa de vino estirada hacia Alec, como si fuera a hacer un brindis. Desde donde está de pie, Alec encuentra la habitación un poco más pequeña. Toma un tercer sorbo.

-“Me gusta mi piano”- dice finalmente, y Magnus sonríe.

-“Por supuesto que si, Alexander; pero por favor, dime algo que no sepa”- suspira, con los ojos atravesando Alec sobre el borde de la copa de vino.

Alec traga- “Me gusta mi hermana”- dice, Magnus se acerca. Hace un sonido de hmm con los labios en su copa, y las manos de Alec hormiguean.

-“Me gusta mi hermano, incluso cuando es un dolor en el culo”- continúa, perdiéndose en cómo la camisa de Magnus refleja la luz. Magnus sonríe. Y se acerca un poco más. Alec bebe más.

-“Me gusta El Resplandor”- murmura después- “Me gustan las mañanas de los sábados porque puedo dormir”- Magnus se encuentra un par de pasos delante de él, aparentemente ocupado detallando su manos – ¿o es su pecho? Alec no está seguro. Después de un par de segundos, se acerca.

-“Lo sé”-dice con voz suave, sus ojos saltando de nuevo al rostro de Alec al final de su oración. Se está acercando, muy cerca. Alec puede ver un toque de rojo en sus labios, donde el vino ha dejado una mancha. Él puede ver los matices, siempre tan sutiles, del negro que se reflejan en su cabello. Puede ver sus iris lo bastante bien como para decir que las pupilas, están dilatadas.

-“Me gusta hornear, soy el mejor en la familia así que me gusta ho–”

-“Ya lo sé”- su tono todavía es suave, Magnus da otro paso; su copa tintinea contra la de Alec y la parte posterior de sus manos se roza por una fracción de segundo. Sin parpadear, con los labios entreabiertos, empuja y provoca. Alec combustiona sin palabras. Magnus justo aquí, justo _aquí_ , mirando hacia él y sin embargo tan impresionante. Si Alec mirara hacia abajo, seguramente vería más de su piel a través del cuello abierto de su camisa – podría seguir las líneas de su clavícula y dejar que su mirada se escurriera bajo el satín, como lo haría una gota de vino.

Hay sólo un soplo entre ellos y no es suficiente para que Alec ignore la calidez de este cuerpo casi rozándose contra el suyo, no es suficiente para que piense en algo más que la forma en que Magnus usa bronce, tanto como plata, la forma en que el púrpura le va perfectamente, la forma en que sonaría si susurrara. Le gusta la lengua sobre esos labios, le gusta el sonido en su nombre, _Alexander_ , como piedras rodando en el fondo de un río que corre; le gusta la impresionante belleza que la música no puede describir y la luz no puede tomar el crédito, _¿Qué te gusta, Alexander?_

Alec no puede recordarlo.

Se sofoca, todo es Magnus; el calor alrededor de su garganta es Magnus, el pulso contra sus sienes es Magnus, el tirón en sus manos es Magnus, el algodón en sus rodillas es Magnus. Estos ojos, penetrando en su mismo ser, son Magnus. El aire le falta en los pulmones, las paredes se cierran, las palabras se niegan a llegar a su boca, todo es Magnus. Es él quien hace que la cabeza de Alec le dé vueltas ante la idea de estos brazos alrededor de su cintura, del contacto crudo, estrellándose, empujando entre sus cuerpos. Magnus lo destruiría con tan sólo un chasquido de su lengua y Alec lo dejaría hacer lo que _él quiera_. El resto de Nueva York podría desmoronarse, Alec ni siquiera parpadearía; nada importa más que Magnus haciéndole zumbar por todas partes.

Entonces Magnus da otro paso y Alec podría jurar que sus piernas van a ceder; él se lanza hacia atrás para encontrar apoyo y tropieza sobre el banco de cuero, sólo para que su mano caiga de lleno sobre el teclado en una fuerte disonancia. Alec está petrificado; Magnus bebe su vino.

-“Curiosamente me recuerda el primer acorde en el _Etude No. 1_ de Chopin, si se toca en Do mayor”- comenta- “Me gusta”

Alec se endereza sin mirar a Magnus; _inhala,_ _exhala_.

Magnus se da media vuelta otra vez, pero Alec todavía puede verle tomar el resto de su copa de vino, por el rabillo del ojo- “Bueno, probablemente sea suficiente por esta noche, después de todo. Debería irme”- anuncia Magnus, pero Alec no capta todas sus palabras, todavía aturdido. Magnus coloca su vaso sobre la mesa de la sala de estar.

-“Fue un placer, Alexander”

-“Sí, lo fue – Yo también”- intenta Alec, sintiendo la sangre por fin dejar su rostro. Si recuerda correctamente, se suponía iban a practicar un poco más, pero en este instante, todo lo que necesita es una ducha fría. La decisión de Magnus de marcharse aún le parece repentina, pero no puede pensar en ello en este momento; lo acompaña a la puerta, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de suceder. Lo bloquea, _respira_.

-“¿Te veré el miércoles?”- aún pregunta.

Magnus sonríe ampliamente; por todos los cielos, es tan _hermoso_.

-“Por supuesto”- asegura con un suave asentimiento- “Que tengas buenas noches, Alec”

-“Si, tú también."

Con una mano contra la puerta cerrada, Alec escuchará los pasos que se alejan; se le ocurrirá que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, una respuesta válida a la pregunta de Magnus habría sido _‘tú’_

 

 

***

 

 

La caja es pesada, casi demasiado pesada para lo que Alec sabe que contiene. El rico azul marino de la madera pintada contrasta con la cinta color crema; cuando el hombre preguntó _‘¿es para regalo?’_ , Alec dijo mecánicamente que _sí_. No lo es. Es para él, y sólo para él. Ya sabe lo que hay en esta caja, pero desempaquetarla se siente como una pequeña Navidad.

Alec saca la pluma de su cofre con reverencia. Tiene una punta de fuente, ancha en la base y luego delgada como un hilo en la punta. Nunca intentó usar una de estas. Aprenderá.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tocar con cuatro manos resulta ser más difícil de lo que Magnus solía pensar. Coordinar sus manos es ya toda una tarea, por lo que moverlas en armonía con otro par que no controla es de otro nivel. Pensó que iba a mejorar en esto tan rápido como mejoró sus habilidades en solitario, pero por desgracia, parece retraerse. No ayuda que el contacto físico entre pianistas parezca ser un requisito. Eso no perturba a Alec – comprueba Magnus. Impasible, Alec hace la pieza dar vueltas sin hablar; él sabe que Magnus lo seguirá.

El inicio de la _Berceuse_ es reconfortante, redondo y regular. Hay un equilibrio natural, una sencillez infantil que Magnus había subestimado. Es sólo más tarde que la melodía se construye; de suave a deliciosamente intoxicante, dulce como licor de ciruela, la música impregna y diluye la sangre de quien escucha.

De alguna manera la pieza está llegando a Magnus en más de una forma, está corriendo, rodeándolo como si fuera un tonto. Él gira y gira y _gira_ , Alec lo guía en un vals durante siglos. Ha sido tocado antes, por millones de manos y tantas almas, pero _ésta_ es especial. Ésta son Alec y él, ésta es _suya_.

No puede mirar, no puede quedarse mirando, no puede llevar sus ojos a ninguna parte. Ahora son inútiles para él. Sólo hay piel y oídos, sólo hay el _espacio de pelo_ entre ellos, sus costillas explotando siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Sus manos pueden ser diferentes, pero son complementarias; _complementaria_ , esa es la palabra sagrada que había estado colgando en la punta de la lengua de Magnus. Esta pieza no existiría si no fuera por ambos, juntos. No es Alec en sí mismo, no es su espalda recta, su técnica perfecta o la forma en que trae su alma a la punta de los dedos. No es Magnus, no es su afán, la pasión que fluye a través de él o la forma en que crea más de lo que contiene. Es la resonancia, es el eco que se envían el uno al otro. Cuando sus caminos chocan y se combinan, es la luz en el medio, la burbuja de energía justo aquí.

Con cada nota, Magnus cae un poco más.

Se da cuenta de que nunca intentará reprimirlo. Puede sentir que Alec cierra los ojos a su lado – nunca intentará esconderlo. Cuando llegue al fondo, cavará más profundo.

Alec por fin se detiene y quita las manos del teclado; gira a su derecha y le dirige la sonrisa más bonita que Magnus haya visto.

-“Buen trabajo”- dice, sus mejillas formando diminutos pliegues bajo sus ojos- “Todo lo has hecho perfecto esta vez”- Él irradia alegría en este instante; está todo en su mirada amorosa, en esta inclinación de cabeza que hace cuando no intenta sentarse derecho. Contra el negro lustroso del piano de cola, se destaca como un sol contra el carbón.

Magnus se abre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El invierno no ha llegado; aun así, abrir una ventana a las altas horas de la noche no suena como una idea sana. Magnus hace más que eso. Con pieles artificiales cubriendo sus hombros, abre las puertas de cristal de su balcón y se apoya contra la balaustrada. En el tercer piso, una ventana está abierta; no se perdería esto por nada en todo el mundo.

Son las 9:00 pm del martes – después de un Fa y un Si, Alec empieza a tocar.

Después de un par de tiempos, Magnus reconoce el _Liebesträume no. 2_ , tocado en Mi bemol. No lo habría esperado de Alec; una oda a la lujuria y al placer carnal. El segundo de los poemas musicales de Liszt no suena tan puro, tan inmaculado como el tercero. Se balancea y estalla a menudo, rodando como amantes bajo una manta y luego se queda en silencio; el éxtasis fluye arriba y abajo de los cuerpos en estas pausas.

Magnus deja que sus codos descansen contra el hierro de la balaustrada. El piano se levanta de nuevo, suave al principio; como un dedo que sigue la curva de una espalda, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina sobre la piel. La música se eleva y seduce, maleable bajo las manos de Alec – algo se desdobla en el pecho de Magnus cuando aparece el patrón. Ya le es familiar, conoce la danza, ha pasado por los compases decenas de veces, pero como siempre, Alec lo hace _diferente_. Tal vez se imagina a sí mism en este _nocturne_ , tal vez se proyecta; por eso hay tensión en las alturas donde los cielos se abren, y calor en los mínimos, donde la melodía es más parecido a una charla de almohada.

Magnus es tomado por sorpresa cuando la pieza se detiene. No lo vio venir.

Su mente está en blanco, vacía; no sabe hacer, qué decir, qué pedir. Esto fue. La idea original de Alec, _era todo_ lo que necesitaba oír.

Perdido, se apresura a recoger su bloc de notas y su pluma de confianza, después de asegurarse de que la tinta está fluyendo, arranca una página y empieza a escribir.

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: más._

 

Baja por las escaleras apresurado, localiza la puerta 3.03 y luego sube de nuevo igual de rápido.

Cuando Alec comienza a tocar, Magnus ya está de vuelta en su balcón. Con el corazón en un puño, escucha el _Isolde’s Liebestod_. Son los murmullos íntimos los que le alcanzan primero, pero la pieza se acelera pronto, corriendo como corazones impulsados por la pasión. Se aferra al hierro.

La canción suena, tomando ventaja de la naturaleza de percusión en el instrumento; después de ralentizarse durante un par de segundos, se recupera con intensidad, ambas manos trabajando hacia el mismo objetivo. Pronto galopa y el pianista pierde el control – tórrido, algo se acumula compás tras compás. En un crescendo decadente, las ondas incandescentes pulsan hacia adelante y atrás, siguiendo el ritmo de los amantes cabalgando la noche juntos; adelante y atrás, _adelante_ y _atrás_ , continúan llegando más alto, sobre el séptimo nivel del cielo, hasta que la música se vuelca sobre el borde. Magnus contiene el aliento cuando la melodía explota. Tiernamente, la pieza tiembla por un instante, como si las manos del pianista también temblaran, y cae de nuevo a la tierra como una pluma, acariciándole la curva de cuello.

Magnus se rinde.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Adelante” -dice Alec desde la sala de estar.

-“Hola”- responde Magnus a la distancia, entrando en el apartamento. Alec oye la puerta cerrarse. Pone a un lado su portátil y se levanta del sofá para saludar a su vecino; encuentra a Magnus en el pasillo, despampanante en azul marino, ya lo mira como si fuera la luna.

-“Te traje algo”- dice Magnus. En su mano izquierda, lleva un estuche que Alec no puede ver muy bien desde este ángulo- “Bueno, no es un regalo, pero pensé que te gustaría de todos modos”

Alec frunce el ceño confundido- “¿Qué es?”

Magnus se dirige hacia la mesita de la sala y baja suavemente el estuche. Los ojos de Alec se ensanchan; es un violín

-“Es mi bebé”- ronronea Magnus; abre el estuche con reverencia, como si estuviera desvelando las joyas de la corona. Acunado en terciopelo, aparece un bello instrumento. Con manos cuidadosas, Magnus lo levanta; la madera atrapa la luz en cientos de formas diferentes, trayendo un tono de rojo al abeto. Alrededor de los bordes, la túnica del instrumento se vuelve ámbar en las curvas y los puntos- “El violín y el piano suenan hermosos juntos, ¿no?”

Alec observa a Magnus inclinar el violín debajo de la luz artificial; sus manos mueven el instrumento tan _delicadamente_ , el amor que siente por este violín debe ser insuperable. Ahora que, Alec no sabe mucho sobre instrumentos de cuerda, pero conoce a Magnus – él conoce la forma en que se humedece los labios sin pensar, la forma en que enrosca los dedos dentro la palma de la mano cuando está metido en la contemplación. Alec puede decir que Magnus _admira_ ; se pregunta si eso sucede cada vez que saca el violín de su estuche. Lo más importante es que se pregunta cuándo más ocurre.

-“Sabes que a nuestros vecinos no les gusta este tipo de instrumentos, ¿verdad?”- pregunta Alec, intentando no sonar agresivo. Al contrario, le encantaría escuchar a Magnus, pero odiaría que los interrumpieran.

-“Ah, eso no me preocupa”- responde Magnus mirando a Alec por el rabillo del ojo- “Ayer pueden o no haber encontrado entradas para _La Traviata_ en su buzón, y si lo hicieron, dudo que se negaran a unos asientos en la cuarta fila de la Orquesta”- Magnus da unos pasos a su costado y se gira- “El piso es nuestro por esta noche, cariño”

Alec está boquiabierto. ¿Qué? ¿Dos entradas para el Opera Metropolitana, y probablemente compradas con sólo un par de días de antelación, justo al centro de la Orquesta? ¿Y sólo porque Magnus quiere tocar el violín? ¿Qué tipo de dinero–?

-“Oh, por favor, no me mires así, voy a sentirme mal”- dice Magnus.

-“Magnus, ¿de verdad los enviaste a la ópera?”- pregunta Alec, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Magnus frunce los labios.

-“Bueno, no me encargué de su taxi. Técnicamente, se envían solos”- responde.

Alec no puede creer esto. Con los brazos cruzados, se queda en silencio para mirar a Magnus, quien vuelve a trabajar en el suelo. Lleva su violín bajo la barbilla y levanta el arco, luego se detiene y cierra los ojos. El pelo toca la cuerda y Alec se olvida de la ópera, de los vecinos, de lo que Magnus pudo o no haber hecho. La verdad de la única nota con la que Magnus le provoca vale mucho más.

La nota muere en silencio y Magnus baja su arco para mirar a Alec, que probablemente tiene _adoración_ escrito en todo el rostro.

-“¿Deberíamos?”- le ofrece, y Alec ni siquiera intenta contenerlo.

-“Sí. Sí, vamos a – hagámoslo”- suelta de inmediato, dándose la vuelta para ir a su piano, antes de darse cuenta que falta algo- “¿Sabes que quieres tocar?"

Como su única respuesta, Magnus levanta su arco de nuevo, deja descansar su barbilla contra su instrumento y saca una larga nota de la madera, luego otra. Alec suspira de alegría cuando está seguro de que es el _Ave Maria_ que ambos han tocado tan a menudo. Magnus se detiene hasta que Alec se sienta en su piano, levanta la tapa sobre el teclado y comienza a desenrollar las notas. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y _seis_ , en perfección practicada Alec saca la luz de su teclado del modo que siempre lo hace, hasta que Magnus se le une. Añadiendo una capa de belleza encima del piano, el violín resuena claro y ligero; emoción pura vibrando de las cuerdas, moldeada por la muñeca de Magnus.

El _Ave Maria_ se mantiene sencillo, incluso con un segundo instrumento, pero Alec nunca lo ha escuchado de esta manera. Con dos voces en lugar de una, la pieza que conoce tan bien muestra otros colores; revela otro tipo de gracia. Cada nota del piano tiene ahora otra razón de ser – canta con el violín armoniosamente como si estuviera hecha para ser tocada así todo el tiempo. Como un ave, la pieza vuela más alto aún y Alec puede sentir a Magnus sonreír a su izquierda.

Cuando termina, Alec desea que dure una hora más.

Magnus da unos pasos para acercarse a Alec. Él no sabe si lleva el violín o si es el violín quien lo lleva; se mueve tan ligero en sus pies, tan alto, casi estelar. Sus manos desnudas abrazan la madera de la misma manera en que lo harían con un amante, el instrumento descansando, anidado en el hueco de su hombro – Alec no puede respirar.

Sin decir palabra, Magnus comienza otra pieza para darle a Alec una pista. Después de un compás, Alec puede reconocer _Salut d'amour_ de Elgar – su corazón casi se retuerce. No ha escuchado la pieza completa en mucho tiempo, pero es del tipo que no se puede olvidar.

Magnus se detiene y exhala con lentitud. Sin mirarlo, Alec comienza. El violín es la voz principal en este dúo, así que nada es demasiado técnico para él; puede dejar que su mente vague entre sus dedos, sobre sus manos, alrededor de Magnus. Puede girar la cabeza y ver como Magnus se balancea ligeramente, el peso de todo su cuerpo empujando la poesía de su violín. Puede aprender cómo los hombros de Magnus lo sostienen desde arriba, cómo su brazo dibuja líneas delicadas en el aire; el arco tiembla, impecablemente controlado, y Alec está convencido de que Magnus puede leer a través de él incluso con los ojos cerrados. Embelesado, como Magnus también parece estar, Alec se pierde en las subidas y bajadas de su pecho a lo largo de la pieza, en la forma en que sus collares brillan, pero todavía no son tan bonitos como quién los usa. Magnus frunce el ceño cuando la oda gana en matiz, dejándose llevar por la marea que lo guía; Alec recuerda respirar.

A mitad de la pieza, la música cambia ligeramente más abajo, pero permanece igual de calmada. Magnus se inclina hacia adelante con tanta ligereza y Alec le sigue. Cuando el patrón poético emerge de nuevo, Magnus se endereza, vierte todo lo que tiene en el último verso y Alec siente iglesias construidas a su alrededor. Su cabeza se convierte en algodón, ahogado en la belleza de los colores de la música. Hay un camino claro en la melodía, una dirección que ambos tienen que seguir lado a lado para alcanzar el momento en la pieza cuando el cielo se abre.

Alec dejaría que Magnus lo guiara a cualquier parte.

La canción finalmente termina. Puede ver a Magnus bajar su violín; no dice nada. Simplemente se acerca al piano y se apoya contra él. Sosteniendo su violín y arco en las manos, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Alec; lo mira fijamente en silencio y él le devuelve la mirada. No hay nada más que sinceridad en esta, o tal vez Alec puede leer anhelo ahí también. Magnus sacude la cabeza, como con incredulidad, y deja que se transparente una genuina ternura. Con los labios en una apretada línea, trata de contener una sonrisa, pero falla.

Es el último clavo en el ataúd de Alec; el cristal se rompe en su pecho cuando se enamora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A las 9:00 de la noche del sábado, Magnus abre las puertas de su balcón, sin embargo, permanece en el interior; Diciembre no es indulgente. Con una taza de té caliente entre las manos, se acomoda en uno de sus sofás, estirando sus piernas sobre las almohadas. Alec debería empezar a tocar en cualquier momento.

Alguien llama a su puerta. Magnus se sienta de nuevo, con cuidado de no derramar el té sobre sí mismo, y mira a su pasillo. Por supuesto, nadie abre la puerta cerrada, pero él espera que quien esté al otro lado sienta lo indeseado que es. Con exasperación, Magnus coloca la taza en una mesa baja y se levanta. Si esto hace que se pierda la primera pieza de Alec, se va a enojar.

Hay un pedazo de papel en su pasillo.

_Oh Dios._

Magnus ni siquiera se asegura de que no haya nadie parado detrás de la puerta; él ya sabe que quienquiera que estuviera ahí se ha marchado hace tiempo. Él ha hecho lo mismo demasiadas veces para contarlas.

Recoge papel decorado, grueso y sofisticado; es diferente de lo que habría esperado y cuando se da cuenta de que quizás fue comprado específicamente para la ocasión, siente que se derrite. La nota fue cuidadosamente doblada en dos y en el centro, Magnus encuentra una joya.

La tinta tuvo tiempo para secarse, pero aún muestra matices de color, desde un bosque profundo hasta una claro esmeralda. Verde le queda bien a su vecino, sinceramente. Aunque es obvio que hizo un esfuerzo, la escritura no es cursiva, ni particularmente elegante; es honesta, simple, sin pretensiones. Las letras no se curvan hacia arriba bajo la pluma, sino que se mantienen bajas, cerca de la línea. La mano detrás de la pluma es claramente inexperta, pero el escritor lo intentó.

Magnus niega con la cabeza. ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

_Una humilde petición para el violinista: The Girl with the Flaxen Hair_

 

Alec debe amar esta pieza, para pedirla antes que cualquier otra. Cuando él la toca con sus ventanas abiertas, no se necesita ser un genio para notar lo encariñado que está con esa melodía – la forma en que jugaba con el peso de las teclas hablaba por él.

Magnus le dará a Alec la interpretación de violín más impresionante que jamás podría imaginar.

Después de una última mirada a la nota (que puede o no enmarcar en algún momento de la próxima semana), se dirige a su sala de música de diseñador, recoge su estuche y vuelve a abrirlo en el sofá donde estaba descansando antes. Suavemente, saca su amado Stradivari de su cama y la apoya contra su hombro; enderezando la espalda, exhala y cierra los ojos.

El primer acorde es una gota, el segundo una lluvia, el tercero un aguacero. Las cascadas fluyen sobre Magnus y luego se suspenden, desafiando la gravedad y su equilibrio con ellas. Desde sus caderas, Magnus lleva las notas más arriba, desde su cintura las tira más abajo; en una danza solitaria, hace que las cuerdas vibren como hacen los grandes maestros, con sentimientos.

La esperanza atraviesa, luego anhela – Magnus no puede decir si es él cantando o el violín hablando. El patrón muere a menudo sólo para volver otra vez, como una onda natural que ningún esfuerzo puede amortiguar, y Magnus la anima. Si tocar esta pieza fue complicado en algún momento de su vida, ya no lo es; es natural, innato. Magnus comprende – podría haberla escrito él mismo en otra vida.

La pieza termina, dejando algo nuevo en el balcón, algo entre el sonido y el silencio. Antes de que Magnus piense en abrir los ojos, ya escucha agradecidos aplausos desde el tercer piso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec cierra la puerta de inmediato y se arrodilla para quitarse los zapatos. Una gota de agua fría corre por un lado de su rostro mientras desata un zapato; se le olvidó su paraguas (otra vez) esta mañana, así que más o menos merece estar mojado hasta los huesos después de caminar de regreso a casa. Nada suena mejor que una ducha caliente en este momento. Deja los zapatos en un estante, se quita el abrigo para dejarlo en una percha y gime. ¿Queda alguna sobra en el refrigerador? No puede recordarlo.

Hay una nota en el pasillo.

Después de todo este tiempo, Alec sabe bien que Magnus no es el tipo de persona que envía mensajes de texto si puede evitarlo; aunque, si esto continúa, él pronto estará enviando mensajes por medio de palomas mensajeras. Alec hace una nota mental para hablar con él sobre esto. Le dio su número por una razón, y no tiene nada que ver con la cortesía. Sin embargo, la recoge con curiosidad. La última vez que Magnus le dejó una nota durante el día, fue para hacerle saber que se iba a ir todo el fin de semana; esta vez, la tinta púrpura lleva una invitación.

 

_Una humilde petición para el pianista: ¿cena a las 8?_

 

Alec vuelve a leer la nota. _Una humilde petición para el pianista_ , sí, eso lo entendió bien, se lo sabe de memoria. ¿ _Cena a las 8_? ¿Cena? _Cena_. ¿Con Magnus? ¿Cenar juntos? ¿Como en una cita para cenar? ¿O es una cena en su casa o algo así? Alec cierra los ojos, frunce el ceño, los abre de nuevo. _Cena a las 8_. Las palabras son las mismas y su garganta todavía está cerrada.

_Jesucristo._

No sería Magnus si no fuera tan críptico, pero conociéndolo, Alec puede decir que probablemente van a ir a algún restaurante elegante, uno que nunca soñaría poder permitírselo, o quizá sea un lugar más sencillo, lleno de encanto y autenticidad. ¿Magnus sabe que no le gustan los mariscos? Dios, si van a un lugar de hamburguesas, él parecerá un desastre mientras come, esto _va a ser_ un desastre. Alec se pasa la mano por el cabello, exhala; ¿si es la opción del restaurante de lujo – que es lo más probable – tendrá que fingir su conocimiento en vinos? Tendrá que lucir bien y _oh, Dios_ huele perro mojado en este instante y no tiene nada que ponerse.

Una ducha. Necesita una ducha, y rápido; son las 7:09 y el tiempo sigue pasando.

Después de casi quemarse bajo el agua, Alec agradece a los dioses por esa vez que su hermana le dijo: _compra una secadora de cabello, nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitarla_. Se promete darle un gran abrazo a Izzy la próxima vez que la vea, porque ahora mismo sin este secador de pelo, que ha estado arrumbado en un gabinete del baño durante meses, no podría mantener su ritmo cardíaco bajo el umbral de la taquicardia. ¿Tiene gel para el cabello? Debe tener algo, en alguna parte. ¿Cuánto gel para el cabello es una _buena cantidad_ de gel para el cabello?

Alec daría cualquier cosa por mudarse de nuevo con Izzy en este momento, pero por desgracia, sólo le quedan unos cuarenta minutos y no es tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Recuerda las palabras que ella le dijo hace un par de años, _tu atuendo Alec, tu atuendo viene antes que tu cabello_. De acuerdo, el gel para el cabello esperará.

Con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, él corre a su habitación y abre su armario con dramatismo. Pantalones de mezclilla no serán suficientes ( _¿o si lo serían?_ ), ni tampoco la franela o cualquiera de estas camisas que posee; cinco de ellas son iguales, pero en distintos colores, ¿qué puede decir? Le quedan perfecto. Él todavía tiene este traje de corte feo, pero proclama _negocios_ , no una _cena a la luz de las velas_ (¿cena a la luz de las velas? Dios, debe dejar de pensar demasiado). ¿Qué más hay ahí? Negro, gris, un gris más claro, uno más oscuro, un suéter de Navidad y _¡oh!_

Aquí hay un par de trajes que nunca usa, ocultos detrás de las otras prendas. Recuerda el traje blanco y negro para eventos de estricto coctel, que compró hace un tiempo para un recital, todavía debería quedarle. Por seguridad, Alec escoge el otro; con una chaqueta azul profundo, un corte menos agudo, se ve menos formal. No querría arriesgarse a verse demasiado vestido, especialmente junto a Magnus.

Sosteniendo el gancho en alto, Alec gira el traje un par de veces. Sí, este servirá.

Asegurándose de que está tan seco cómo es posible, Alec se pone el traje con cuidado; gracias al señor, lo planchó correctamente la última vez. Sobre una camisa blanca se ve espléndido, hasta él puede darse cuenta. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿corbata o sin corbata? ¿Si quiera _tiene_ una corbata o n–? ah sí, por supuesto que sí tiene. Podría ser demasiado. Alec inhala y trata de canalizar su Izzy interior; ¿qué diría ella?

Después de mirar su espejo durante cinco segundos sin llegar a nada, Alec se da por vencido y salta por su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje. Escribe un medio mensaje, _Izzy, necesito un consejo sobre algo_ , antes de bloquear su pantalla sin presionar enviar. No tiene tiempo para esto. No hay tiempo para esto, si la cena es a las 8:00 pm, ¡ya debe estar listo! ¡Y no está listo!

Sin corbata será.

Alec se pone unos gemelos de plata en y abre un par de botones. No tiene que preocuparse por los zapatos, sólo tiene un par que podrían encajar. Están limpios, pero no brillan, así que frota frenéticamente un pedazo de tela sobre ellos con la esperanza de traer un aspecto pulido a la piel. ¿El negro simple combina con un traje azul? Bueno, sus pantalones también son negros, pero – no importa. Estos zapatos son todo lo que tiene, no es el momento de pensar en esto.

En el espejo del baño, su reflejo se ve nervioso. Sin embargo, su mamá lo llamaría guapo, este traje hace milagros.

_Dios mío, él es un desastre_

No obstante, logra hacer algo con su pelo, se asegura de que su afeitado no sea demasiado descuidado y reajusta su traje por lo menos tres veces. Se ve bien con la chaqueta cerrada; mejor abierta. ¿Tal vez debería usar un reloj? Los relojes se ven bien, ¿verdad? Izzy probablemente diría que sí, así que él–

Son las 7:57.

¿Qué se supone debe hacer? ¿Ir por Magnus? ¿Esperar aquí? Y si Magnus termina llevándolo a un sitio de sushi o algo así, él se verá como un idiota. Peor, ¿y si no lo lleva a ninguna parte? ¿Qué pasa si cenan en el apartamento de Magnus y él se vistió como si fueran a una cita?

_Esto es ridículo._

Al universo no le importa sobre ser ridículo, un _desastre_ o _no estar listo_ porque alguien llama a la puerta.

Alec intenta convencerse de que su mano no tiembla en la manija de la puerta.

-“Buenas noches, Alexander.”

Alec no ve con claridad el negro, el borgoña y dorado; todo lo que ve es lo mucho que Magnus irradia y brilla. Impresionante en su traje – _gracias a Dios_ – él sonríe cariñosamente, con suerte no está consciente del efecto que tiene sobre Alec, cuyo corazón tiene dificultades para mantenerse al día. En lugar de mirar al rostro de Magnus, a Alec le gustaría mirar a otra parte, captar todos los detalles, pero no puede.

-“Te ves guapo esta noche. ¿Estás listo?”- pregunta Magnus, tan natural como siempre. Alec debe hacer un esfuerzo consciente para responder.

-“Sí, est– estoy listo. ¿Así que… salimos?”- tartamudea Alec, incapaz de alinear una palabra tras otra. ¿Por qué le preguntó esto? Es estúpido, _por supuesto_ que van a salir, él mismo lleva un traje por el amor de Dios.

Magnus sonríe ampliamente- “Sí. Hay un lugar que me encantaría mostrarte”

Alec lo sigue.

El taxi los lleva al centro, por lugares que Alec no conoce bien.

-“¿A dónde me llevas?”- pregunta después de que el coche da lo que se siente como la vigésima vuelta. Sentado a su lado, Magnus se inclina hacia él – Alec quiere agarrar su rostro.

-“A un hermoso lugar en el que encajarás perfectamente, no te preocupes”- responde Magnus- “Pero si lo prefieres, podemos ir a cualquier parte. Sé que este lugar de sushi, es–”

-“Magnus”- lo interrumpe Alec negando- “Está bien. No tengo ningún problema en que elijas dónde vamos a comer”

Aunque la parte de atrás del taxi está mal iluminada, Alec puede ver la mandíbula de Magnus; él está haciendo esta sonrisa otra vez, la que él intenta esconder, pero no puede evitar exponer.

-“En otra ocasión entonces”

Alec tiene que dejar de sonreír.

-“En otra ocasión, sí”

Le gusta la idea de otra ocasión.

El interior del restaurante parece y se siente como un museo. Es de madera pulida y piedra cincelada por todas partes, complementado con cortinas de lujo. Lámparas de cristal cuelgan alto sobre las mesas; la luz difusa, límpida a través del cristal, da una sensación subacuática a la habitación, mientras se refleja contra espejos colocados elegantemente. Desde el suelo hasta el techo, cada cosa – viva o no – parece haber sido escogida a mano y vuelta más bonita de lo que ya era. Las flores, frescas desde la mañana, en lugar preferencial sobre las mesas y trayendo color a la noche. El personal, tan elegante como los personajes que salen de alguna pintura renacentista, se deslizan por el suelo con la facilidad de los seres apenas afectados por el tiempo y el estrés. Obra maestra de este escenario, es el piano que une los colores y el movimiento juntos. Absolutamente masivo, tiene su propio altar bajo un pilar, rodeado por un rico suelo rojo y decoraciones doradas. Una mujer se sienta al teclado, tocando lo que suena como _Je te veux_ de Satie.

-“Buenas noches, caballeros”- se oye una voz femenina, sacando Alec de sus pensamientos.

-“Buenas noches”- responde Magnus- “Tenemos una reservación a nombre de Bane”

La señorita sonríe- “Por supuesto. Por favor síganme”

Aislado de las demás, su mesa está cubierta en un mantel crema, una vela fue encendida antes de su llegada. Alec no sabe por qué hay delante de él tres tipos de tenedores y tantos cuchillos, pero prefiere no pensarlo en este instante. Alguien trae menús y una gran botella de agua. Al otro lado de la mesa, Magnus parece estar en su elemento – ¿tiene reflejos color bronce en su cabello o sólo es la iluminación?

-“Magnus, esto es increíble”- comienza a decir Alec, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-“¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar como este?”- pregunta Magnus. cuando Alec asiente, sonríe juguetón- “Entonces regresaremos”

-“En realidad, tendré que llevarte a un lugar de hamburguesas antes de que regresemos. Esto es increíble, no me malinterpretes, pero es…”

-“Por mi cuenta”- le interrumpe Magnus, negándose a dejar que Alec se preocupe por nada- “Va por mí cuenta. Relájate”

Alec enarca una ceja. Se la cobrará más tarde.

-“Entonces, ¿qué hay para comer?”- pregunta, abriendo el menú. La descripción de cada comida es más larga de lo que parece aceptable; escanea la página por cada mención de carne de vaca. Sólo después haber avanzado media página se da cuenta de que su menú no muestra los precios.

-“Bueno, su salmón es divino y su langosta es una experiencia por sí misma, pero yo diría que su pato es realmente mi favorito”

-“¿Vienes aquí a menudo?”- pregunta Alec, sus ojos no se apartan del menú. Puede sentir la mirada de Magnus sobre él después de la pregunta. No, no está _coqueteando_ , por supuesto que no.

-“A veces”- responde Magnus- “Es mejor con buena compañía”- si no estuvieran sentados, él probablemente habría venido a provocarle de cerca. Alec sonríe detrás de su menú al pensarlo. Se está poniendo nervioso por nada, Dios.

A él le gusta. Dejar que Magnus llegue de ese modo hacia él. Mientras una parte de suya sigue pensando que sería mejor tocar para sí mismo, que hacer una pequeña charla, ningún silencio entre ellos ha sido incómodo porque de todos modos ambos demuestran más de lo que dicen.

Alec termina eligiendo un filete de carne de calidad y Magnus ordena algo que suena a un pescado – también señala un vino en el menú. Alec lo deja.

-“No puedes seguir haciendo esto, sabes”- dice, señalando a la mesa como un todo.

Magnus inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, visiblemente confundido- “¿Hacer qué?”

-“Mimarme así. Comprarme cosas y llevarme a un restaurante de lujo”- dice Alec- “No es justo. Quiero decir, no, uh, no me malinterpretes. Lo aprecio, pero tienes que entender que no puedo devolverte el favor”

Magnus sonríe- “Oh, pero si puedes. Llévame a ese lugar de hamburguesas del que hablabas”

“Magnus”- suspira Alec- “Sabes a lo que me refiero”

Magnus se inclina hacia adelante- “Alexander, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en un tiempo”- Alec traga, no está seguro de si está listo para escuchar lo que venga después; Magnus continúa- “Si quieres que me detenga, entonces lo haré, pero hasta ahora yo diría que nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?”- se endereza de nuevo y llena dos copas con agua- “No estoy haciendo todo _esto_ sólo para complacerte, también lo estoy haciendo por mí, para ser honesto. Me la estoy pasando genial, por si no lo has notado”

Alec toma su copa- “Está bien, pero deja de saltarte clases de piano”

Magnus alza las cejas, tomando su copa a su vez- “¿No te gusta mi violín?”

-“Me gusta”- corrige Alec- “Pero el trato fue que tomarías lecciones”

Magnus se encoge de hombros- “Me parece justo”

-“Entonces, ¿qué piensas de su técnica?”- pregunta Alec en tono casual, inclinando su cabeza hacia la pianista que toca al otro lado de la habitación.

Magnus bebe un poco de agua, escuchando por un instante- “Ella es muy rígida”- decide.

Alec asiente con apreciación- “¿Y?”

Magnus levanta los ojos para mirar a Alec- “Demasiado pesada con la mano izquierda”- añade, Alec sonríe.

-“Sí”- dice- “Pienso lo mismo”- bebe de su copa, luego finalmente hace la pregunta que ha estado molestándolo durante mucho tiempo- “¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el piano si ni siquiera lo tocas?”

Magnus baja los ojos y la copa- “Trabajo con la Opera”- admite- “Escucho más música de la que te puedes imaginar. A menos que pienses en, bueno, _todo esa_ , lo cual sería una estimación bastante precisa”

Alec sonríe. Por supuesto que Magnus trabaja allí. ¿Qué mejor lugar para tal personaje?

-“¿Me mostrarás tus partituras?"- pregunta, genuinamente curioso. Todavía tiene algunas piezas de música que Magnus deslizó bajo su puerta durante meses, y si son indicación de la calidad de su colección, Alec podría pasar semanas revisando lo que tiene.

-“Alec”- sonríe Magnus, y él sabe que cometió un error en alguna parte- “Si quieres venir a mi casa, puedes decirlo, sabes”

-“Magnus, no e–”

-“Lo entendería, después de todo, no hay que tener vergüenza de preguntar”- continúa Magnus, con un gesto de su mano izquierda como si estuviera haciendo una declaración obvia- “Estamos cenando juntos, es la continuación obvia–”

-“Magnus”- lo detiene Alec, incapaz de evitar sonreír. Trataría de corregir sus palabras, pero un camarero llega con una botella de vino. Más tarde entonces, tratará de aclarar las cosas. Dios, es malo con las palabras – mucho peor que con un teclado.

Magnus aprueba la botella y el camarero llena dos copas. Alec toma la suya y observa a Magnus hacer lo mismo.

-“Por nosotros”- brinda, con los ojos fijos en los de Alec.

-“Por nosotros”- repite, haciendo chocar sus copas. El calor le sube hasta la garganta y corre hasta su nuca cuando Magnus lo mira _así_ , justo por encima del borde de su copa. Ya ha visto esta mirada antes. Ha vuelto a él tarde por la noche, más de una vez.

Se pregunta por un segundo si la idea de Magnus dejará de perseguirlo.

La comida en sí es deliciosa, valió la pena haberse puesto un traje, pero Alec se encuentra más sorprendido e intrigado por el hombre al otro lado de la mesa que por este nuevo estilo de cocina. Puede que conozca a Magnus desde hace más de medio año, pero no se conocen como la mayoría de la gente. No se han encontrado en un bar o en una clase de natación, no han crecido juntos o se han asociado en el trabajo; en lugar de bromas locales, tienen canciones recurrentes. En vez de llamarse tarde por la noche, desafían la ira de la pareja de ancianos viviendo en el cuarto piso y tocan el uno para el otro. En vez de textos de buenos días, tienen baladas tempranas los sábados por la mañana.

A él no le importa. Es suficiente, por ahora. Cuando Magnus viene a su apartamento, nunca hablan de trabajo, de sí mismos; de alguna manera, siempre termina siendo sobre el otro y lo que está en el medio. Es el piano que, incluso silencioso, los guía.

Así que cuando no está aquí, cuando son sólo ellos dos, desnudos uno frente al otro sin poder esconderse detrás de la música, Alec siente que está conociendo a alguien nuevo. Todavía es Magnus y todos sus gestos, Magnus y su belleza, el pesado magnetismo del hombre, sigue siendo la persona a la que Alec desea poder _tocar_. Aunque tiene diferentes colores, se mueve de manera diferente cuando habla de sus _viajes a Praga_ y esa vez que _accidentalmente adoptó una alpaca en Perú_. Todavía es Magnus cuando escucha a Alec de la misma manera en que escucha una pieza que no sabe tocar, con los ojos sin pestañear y los labios entreabiertos.

Pegado a una silla, Magnus se le queda mirando un montón cuando no tiene que hablar. No puede moverse, no puede girar o convenientemente distraer la conversación; en su lugar, absorbe diligentemente todo lo que Alec trae a la mesa – se _empapa_.

Alec no puede decir si es el vino afectándolo o si es algo completamente diferente; cada vez que Magnus separa sus labios e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, revelando tensos músculos bajo la piel de su cuello, Alec lucha contra una necesidad primordial de tirar sus platos de la mesa y hacer que Magnus jadee su nombre.

-“¿Gustan un postre?”- pregunta la camarera, aparentemente saliendo de la nada. De algún modo sus platos vacíos se habían desvanecido de la mesa, Alec no se había dado cuenta.

La mano de Magnus alcanza la muñeca de Alec para darle un golpecito; Alec mantiene un rostro serio para la camarera – por alguna razón – pero su corazón da un vuelco- “¿Te gusta el chocolate, Alexander?”

Alec se ahoga en Magnus. Con esos ojos sobre él, diría que sí a cualquier cosa.

-“Sí”- asiente con entusiasmo- “Por supuesto que si”

Magnus le sonríe, con tres dedos todavía en su muñeca; él puede sentirlos bien ahora, incluso a través de la manga de su camisa. Incluso si tratara de redirigir su atención hacia algo más, todavía caería sobre algo _Magnus_. Alec aguanta la respiración. No merece esto.

-“Tomaremos un fondant entonces, por favor”- dice Magnus a la camarera. Después de un asentimiento complacido, ella se va y Magnus quita su mano de la muñeca de Alec, quien controla un escalofrío ante la ausencia.

-“Quizá deberías enseñarme a tocar el violín”- exclama sin pensarlo, tratando de apartar su mente de las manos de Magnus que están en cualquier parte cercana a las suyas. No es la primera vez, sin embargo, han tocado el piano juntos antes, pero esta vez no tienen excusa, no hay razón aparte de _querer_. Es aterrador.

-“¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?”- pregunta Magnus cálidamente- “Sería un honor, querido, pero el violín no es fácil de aprender si nunca lo has tocado antes, así que puede llevarte un tiempo”

Alec se encoge de hombros- “Tengo tiempo”

Magnus canturrea en respuesta, visiblemente complacido.

Cuando la camarera regresa a colocar el postre en medio de la mesa, Alec se da cuenta de hasta dónde están inclinados hacia el otro; cuando se enderezan para dejarle algo de sitio, el espacio vacío parece tan absurdamente grande que Alec podría imaginar un río fluyendo entre ellos. Tan pronto como la camarera se ha ido, Magnus es el primero en apoyarse contra sus codos. Toma una cuchara y la hunde en el pastel de chocolate.

-“Ahora, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Por favor, no me dejes comer todo, porque si solo te sientas ahí y miras, pronto no habrá nada para ti”- le advierte a Alec.

Alec hace eso precisamente, se sienta y observa mientras Magnus toma el primer bocado y frunce el ceño dramáticamente, saboreando el cálido chocolate. Hay una mancha de chocolate sobre su labio inferior, pero su lengua la atrapa. Alec baja la mirada.

-“Alexander, por favor”- ruega Magnus, y Alec suelta una carcajada sin aliento.

-“Está bien, está bien, déjame probar”

Ellos comparten el postre; con la boca llena, Alec sólo puede expresar su aprecio a través de entusiastas ‘mmm’, lo que parece hacer feliz a Magnus, por alguna razón. Incluso al compartir un pastel, encuentran el equilibrio – Magnus va por el centro, mientras que Alec prefiere los bordes.

Bajo la tenue iluminación del restaurante, con las velas a un lado y el ambiente acogedor de la habitación, Alec podría haber permanecido allí toda la noche. No hay nada que desearía más; usar dos cucharas para un postre ya es mucho más de lo que pensaba que haría. La casual intimidad de compartir un pastel de chocolate en medio de un elegante restaurante, ambos vestidos como si estuvieran en su primera cita, a pesar de que se conocen desde hace meses, hace que Alec se maree. No tiene mucho que ocultarle a Magnus en primer lugar, pero aquí y ahora mismo, estaría listo para cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, puede sentir sus ojos brillar cuando el _Liebesträume no.3_ comienza a tocar. Sin decir palabra, baja la cuchara y levanta los ojos hasta que se encuentran con Magnus; él le devuelve la mirada, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos, este juego que está tan orgulloso de haber ganado.

Él lo sabía.

Alec no puede creer esto. Magnus debió haberlo pedido a la camarera en algún momento, o tal vez incluso antes de venir. Sin un sonido – no deseando arruinar la pieza – Alec inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mueve su cuchara hacia el piano, sus ojos fijos en Magnus. Es una mirada de conocimiento y una sonrisa lo que recibe como respuesta, confirmando lo que pensaba.

Magnus será su muerte.

El pianista no toca igual que él; ella siente menos, recita más. Sin embargo, Alec no puede recordar la última vez que fue parte de la audiencia de la _Liebesträume_. Lo más importante es que sabe que nunca tuvo el lujo de mirar a Magnus durante la canción. ‘¡Qué desperdicio!’, se da cuenta, ‘¡qué vergüenza tan sólo poder ver esto ahora!’ Los rasgos de Magnus se han suavizado, su mirada está simplemente en otra parte y aunque todavía está ocupado lamiendo su cuchara, no es el chocolate lo que le mantiene alrededor de la mesa. Cede, Alec puede verlo, se deja ir por un instante. Tal vez recuerda memorias antiguas, o tal vez sólo vuelve donde estaba a principios de verano, viviendo dos pisos por encima de un extraño. Alec lo observa derretirse; transformarse como lo hace la pieza, de un vecino excéntrico hasta una pieza de arte en movimiento, Magnus fascina.

 _O Lieb_ , el piano canta y Alec repite. También cae bajo el hechizo de la pieza; no puede negarlo, no cuando la marea lo alcanza así, no cuando su corazón duele en el crescendo, especialmente cuando Magnus levanta los ojos y lo mira de esa forma. Qué vergüenza, piensa de nuevo, que nunca haya visto el efecto de esta pieza en Magnus, que nunca supo que podría transferir su belleza directamente a quien la escucha. Respirando un rayo de luz, Magnus se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y baja su cuchara; con el cuello abierto y el oro liso sobre sus dedos, él parece inconsciente de su propia tolerancia. Mira a Alec y sabe que hasta ahí ha llegado; si Liszt no hubiera escrito el _Liebesträume_ antes que él, con gusto partiría el mantel en dos y empezaría a componer aquí y ahora. Trataría de transcribir la discusión sin palabras, el anhelo que lo consume, la pureza de esta imagen que se niega a dejarle dormir. Lanzaría su obsesión sobre el papel junto con el aura que Magnus tiene, la grandiosidad de todo su ser, la forma única que es. Alec escribiría y escribiría sobre cuánto necesita, cuánto ansía y cuánto amaría; bajo sus dedos, el piano cantaba _O Lieb_ igual.

La mano de Magnus se mueve ligeramente, baja sobre la mesa; cuando el piano exhala y suspira en las inmersiones de la pieza, una sonrisa rompe entre sus labios. Sin concentrarse, sus ojos todavía cavan en el pecho de Alec. Su ceño se frunce imperceptiblemente a veces, cuando la pieza gana densidad; él se está dejando llevar y esta vez, Alec puede verlo ceder a todo lo que le jala y empuja.

En el momento en que la pieza está a medio camino, Alec sabe que no dejará este restaurante sin ceder demasiado.

No tiene que preguntar – ni siquiera lo piensa – para saber lo que Magnus piensa. Entre ellos están los recuerdos de estos últimos meses. Alec todavía tiene la primera nota, _la primera_ ; la tinta todavía parece fresca. ¡Cómo se burlaba de la púrpura! ¡Cómo sonreía ante las grandes curvas de las cartas! Poco sabía, en julio, cuán fuertemente asociaría la púrpura con la emoción de enamorarse de un extraño.

Sus dedos recorren la mesa tan lentamente como el piano teje los matices dentro de los matices, su corazón está quieto. Su sangre podría estar fría por todo lo que sabe, Alec no siente mucho, no presta atención al resto de su cuerpo; todo lo que importa es que la punta de sus dedos llegando a provocar a Magnus, la seda de la piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el calor palpitando allí. No puede mirarle a los ojos, es imposible, pero puede leer sus manos como él sabe. Cuando Magnus gira su muñeca para abrir la palma de la mano en una invitación, Alec ve una confesión. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la de Magnus y presiona algunas notas en la suave carne de la palma, que le recuerdan todas estas veces que ha tocado la misma canción para él. Con el pulgar, Magnus acaricia en suaves círculos el costado de su mano y Alec recuerda como respirar. Liszt, ese demonio, le da la fuerza para levantar los ojos y encontrar los de Magnus; la ternura con la que se topa allí, la pura adoración contenida en este segundo, sería suficiente para impulsarlo a lo largo de toda una vida.

Cuando el piano se detiene, su canción no.

-“¿Quieres salir de aquí?”- exhala Alec, y Magnus apenas asiente con la cabeza.

En su camino al taxi, una mano encuentra el hueco de un codo. El viaje de regreso a su edificio de apartamentos es un borrón. Alec no recordará si realmente trató de tomar la mano de Magnus en el asiento trasero, o si todo fue un ensueño; peor aún, no será capaz de decir si Magnus realmente entrelazó sus dedos o si lo alucinó.

-“¿Te gustaría ver mis partituras?”- pregunta Magnus inocentemente mientras caminan por el pasillo de su edificio. Alec sonríe ampliamente, rodando los ojos.

-“Magnus–”

-“Solo pregunto”- se encoge de hombros- “También podemos regresar a tu casa y tocar a Scriabin si quieres, no me opongo a algo más casual”

Alec presiona el botón para llamar al ascensor hasta la planta baja. Si Magnus piensa que no captó la referencia a cuan eróticas son las piezas de Scriabin – de hecho, Magnus sabe _perfectamente bien_ que Alec lo entendió. Por supuesto que sí.

-“Vamos a ver tu colección”- suspira Alec- “No puedes guardarte todo sólo para ti”

Magnus sonríe- “Nunca quise hacerlo, cariño”

El ascensor suena y la puerta se abre. Magnus es el primero en entrar; Alec puede verlo usar el espejo para mantener los ojos donde le gusta que estén.

-“Deberías llevar trajes más a menudo, Alexander”- dice, dándose la vuelta cuando Alec entra- “Ese look es fantástico para ti”- Antes de que Alec pueda decidir cómo responder, continúa añadiendo un ronroneo a su tono- “O también puedes _no_ usar un traje, yo no sería quien se queje”

Alec no puede decir si Magnus siempre ha sido así de coqueto o es por el vino; cierra los ojos, _inhala_ , los abre, _exhala_. Sin mirar a Magnus, puede sentir la sonrisa desde donde se encuentra. Tal vez si chasquea la lengua, Magnus dejaría de ser tan coqueto.

El ascensor los lleva a la 5ª planta. Puede ser que los nervios hagan que el corazón de Alec se acelere, pero prefiere pensar que es la perspectiva de finalmente ver la colección de hojas de música de Magnus – por la que realmente siente curiosidad. Él siempre ha sido evasivo al respecto.

-“¿Entonces la ópera te deja guardar todas las partituras o las compras?”- pregunta mientras Magnus juguetea con la cerradura de su puerta.

-“Oh no”- Magnus niega con la cabeza- “Estas son mías, Alec. Pero no hablemos de trabajo ahora”

Cuando Magnus abre la puerta y enciende las luces, Alec descubre un apartamento más grande que el suyo. Desde la entrada, ya puede ver el otro lado del salón y gigantescas ventanas que ofrecen una increíble vista. Magnus lo lleva al interior; comparado con la simplicidad del lugar de Alec, su apartamento es opulento, lleno de muebles bellamente elaborados; media tonelada de libros, cada uno más viejo que el anterior; está rodeado de ricos paños y suntuosos adornos que aparentemente vienen de todos los rincones del globo. Después de unos pocos momentos en el interior, Alec ya ha visto un elefante dorado que lleva un zafiro en la frente, pegado a una pared hay un gran plato circular hecho de lo que parece mármol antiguo, y un péndulo suspendido sobre la enorme mesa del comedor.

Tiene tantas preguntas.

Magnus se inclina para acariciar a un gato que perezosamente se acerca a frotarse contra sus piernas, murmurando palabras amorosas que Alec no puede oír correctamente. Después de un instante, aparentemente aburrido, el gato se le escapa y entra trotando en un pasillo. Alec recuerda a Magnus mencionar dos gatos una vez – sin embargo, no hay ninguna señal sobre el otro.

Magnus se levanta y se da la vuelta para estar de frente a Alec- “Déjame mostrarte la sala de música, ya que es lo que tanto quieres ver”- dice, invitándolo a seguirle con un gesto de su mano.

Se gira a la izquierda y camina por otro corredor, encendiendo las luces a medida que avanza. Alec lo sigue, permaneciendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia para tomarse su tiempo y admirar todo lo que pasan; hay una planta con flores azules en un rincón, justo debajo de un cuadro que Alec llamaría Monet si no supiera más – no hay forma de que Magnus pudiera poner sus manos en un real Monet. Una bella máscara tallada en madera los mira desde el techo, suspendida junto a lo que Alec espera no sea un auténtico cráneo en una caja de cristal. _¿Por qué tiene esto?_

Volviendo los ojos a Magnus, Alec siente la atracción fantástica, que intentó ignorar desde el comienzo de la velada, volver a burlarse de él; hay una brecha, justo allí entre los omóplatos de Magnus, que Alec sabe que es sensible en la mayoría de la gente. Bajo el profundo borgoña de la chaqueta que todavía lleva, su espalda se mueve a su paso, la tela acentúa la forma de sus hombros. Justo encima del cuello, bajo la línea del cabello, una sonrisa de piel es visible; Alec podría pasar sus dedos allí, llevarlos hasta la inmersión en la base de la nuca y besar lo que más le guste. Podría mantener las manos sobre los hombros de Magnus o deslizarlas alrededor de su cintura, y tirar hasta que sus labios se unieran a la parte posterior del cuello, hasta que pueda hacer que Magnus temblara sin tener que tocar.

Podría, técnicamente. Es una posibilidad.

Magnus se detiene y empuja una puerta- “Llegamos”

Él entra, enciende la luz y se quita la chaqueta; en otras circunstancias, Alec lo vería desvestirse, pero nada, ni siquiera un cuerpo bien esculpido, podría compararse a lo que está delante de él. De las cuatro paredes, dos están cubiertas con estantes masivos de madera de piso a techo, llenos de libros y carpetas. Todo alrededor son varios instrumentos; Alec ve un violonchelo, una trompeta y tres flautas de concierto simplemente parándose en la puerta. Un adornado candelabro corona la habitación y arroja una luz acogedora sobre los muebles.

-“¿Sabes cómo tocar todo esto?”- pregunta Alec dirigiéndose hacia una espléndida arpa aparentemente tallada en marfil. La luz gotea sobre las curvas del instrumento de tal manera que parece un espejismo; hojas de oro puro se envuelven alrededor de ella, como si hubiera sido tocada por dioses antiguos en otro milenio.

“-Aún no”- responde Magnus con cierto entusiasmo.

La atención de Alec ya se ha deslizado sobre el hijo de un pavo real salvaje y una guitarra. A su expresión perpleja, Magnus se adelanta- “Es un taus”- le explica- “No sé cómo tocarlo, pero se ve bien”- admite.

Alec levanta la cabeza y se dirige a los estantes. Allí encuentra la colección más extensa de partituras que haya visto; compositores de los que ha oído hablar antes ni siquiera forman la mayor parte de lo que Magnus ha acumulado. Las hojas viejas, maravillosamente preservadas, se archivan junto a las más recientes; sólo mirando rápidamente lo primero que pone en sus manos, Alec cuenta seis idiomas diferentes y tantos siglos de historia musical.

-“¿Cómo... conseguiste todo esto?”- pregunta, incapaz de evitar moverse a través de los archivos.

-“Los encontré”- contesta Magnus como si fuera obvio. Alec comenzaría a preguntarse sobre la legalidad de sus actividades, pero rápidamente decide no insistir en el asunto- “¿Ves algo que te guste?”

Alec se vuelve hacia Magnus. Sí. Sí, lo hace. Por supuesto que sí.

Este vino debe haber sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba, porque no puede dejar de preguntarse cuando soltó la mano de Magnus. No puede recordarlo.

Cuando vuelven a la sala de estar, Magnus coge su ukulele que había estado sobre una silla y comienza a tocar una canción, Alec reconoce aquella que él mismo escribió hace meses. Es más sencilla que la versión original, pero tan encantadora; pensar que Magnus lo ha aprendido de memoria y adaptado a otros instrumentos, hace que Alec quiera besarlo en el acto. Aunque no lo hace.

En vez de eso, abre la puerta de cristal al balcón y sale al exterior. Desde el quinto piso, la vista es mejor, la ciudad más tranquila. Las luces de oro de las calles calientan el horizonte en un halo, suave y confuso, abrazando el profundo azul marino de la noche. Donde los colores se mezclan, un ámbar rico nace.

El ukulele deja de tocar detrás de su espalda. Alec siente que Magnus sale y se acerca a la balaustrada de su balcón. Él trata de imaginar cómo debe ser escuchar la música que viene de abajo, teniendo al viento acarreándola todo el camino hasta aquí. Se podía ver a sí mismo beber con tranquilidad de un vaso; qué lujo debe ser, para ser servido con obras maestras clásicas a mitad del verano. Casi puede entender por qué Magnus le compró un piano (casi).

Con cualquier otra persona, Alec empezaría a charlar. Si se hubieran quedado en el interior, tal vez lo hubiera hecho, de la misma manera en que ha hablado con Magnus desde que salieron de su apartamento hace horas; pero el Magnus que conoce de cerca no es exactamente el mismo que sale al balcón. El Magnus que aplaude se esconde en el Magnus que toma clases. El Magnus que llegó a conocer, en primer lugar, fue sólo un par de orejas y diez dedos hábiles; el Magnus que ahora conoce tiene ojos profundos como una trinchera y diez dedos aún más hábiles. Sin embargo, es fácil admitir que son uno y el mismo, principalmente porque Alec no puede decir de quien se empezó a enamorar.

Apoyando los codos contra el hierro de la balaustrada, Alec deja su hombro apoyado contra Magnus. Hace bastante frío afuera a esta hora de la noche, pero el calor del cuerpo compartido a través de la ropa basta para hacerle olvidar el invierno, no porque esté lo suficientemente caliente, sino porque ahora es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que tomar de nuevo la mano de Magnus.

En silencio, Magnus contempla, probablemente como lo hace todas las noches. Alec lo mira desde el rabillo del ojo; tiene suerte. Suerte de verlo así, de conocerlo así. No debe haber mucha gente que pueda decir que han visto el perfil de Magnus cuando se suelta, cuando sus párpados se vuelven más pesados, cuando nunca mantiene sus labios juntos. _¿Qué ángel del Destino los llevó a vivir tan cerca el uno del otro?_ Alec nunca lo sabrá, pero siempre estará agradecido. A pesar de que sólo lo oyó por primera vez recientemente, la voz de Magnus naturalmente se ajusta a la suya.

Alec quiere hablar, pero no tiene un piano aquí.

El aire es espeso, sofocante; sus pulmones están llenos de cosas que le gustaría expresar, sacar fuera de sí mismo. Quiere hablar de esta noche, de ir al centro alguna vez, de sushi y hamburguesas baratas. Quiere contarle a Magnus el efecto que él tiene, sobre las sinfonías por escribir, sobre lo que es verlo caminar, girar y sonreír; tantas cosas en su lengua, pero tan pocas palabras para decirlas, son crescendos que Alec necesita, es poder en los acordes y tensión en las cuerdas. Inglés es el aire, es el viento, pero ¿la música? Magnus entendería la música.

Así que vuelve a tomar la mano de Magnus, donde están suavidad y hueso al mismo tiempo, porque eso es todo lo que sabe. Tocando un dedo, luego otro, va sobre el arma del violinista y Magnus lo permite. Alec conoce estas manos de memoria, las ha visto practicar durante tanto tiempo; también sabe que Magnus conoce las suyas y le puede leer a través de los minúsculos sacudones, los tartamudeos cuando se mueven y la avidez cuando dibuja una línea en la palma.

Cuando Alec levanta los ojos, Magnus sigue mirando sus manos unidas. Alec mueve su pulgar hacia la muñeca y observa la expresión de Magnus cambiar imperceptiblemente; él aprieta la mandíbula cuando frota un círculo allí, sus pestañas revolotean por un segundo y cuando aprieta, Magnus frunce el ceño como lo hace cuando el piano alcanza un nuevo máximo. Alec da y Magnus responde con más sutileza que cualquier instrumento, así que lo hace de nuevo. Acaricia el interior de la palma de Magnus con las yemas de los dedos, y su corazón llega hasta su garganta cuando él se humedece los labios sin pensar, con los ojos vidriosos, una ceja ligeramente más alta que la otra. Magnus reacciona a su tacto de la misma manera que lo hace con el _Liebesträume_ , Alec lo nota; es embriagante, tanto así que decide en ese momento nunca privarse de la vista.

Él retira su mano; los dedos de Magnus se encrespan cuando las yemas de Alec rozan las suyas, como si estuviera esperando que no lo dejaran ir. Finalmente, Magnus levanta la mirada y Alec la encuentra; hay anhelo allí, anhelo y un tipo especial de miedo, una preocupación que Alec desea poder sofocar. Sólo se detiene por un segundo antes de hacer eso.

Con una mano, levanta la barbilla de Magnus; con la otra, tira de él; con lo que queda de sí mismo, lo besa.

Como si hubiera estado esperando esto toda su vida, Magnus se doblega y entrega como las teclas bajo los dedos de Alec, sus labios moviéndose uno contra el otro con una nueva paciencia. Algo nuevo florece en el pecho de Alec con cada respiración; su mano se mueve para acunar la mandíbula de Magnus y mantenerlo cerca, justo donde puede probarlo, justo donde puede sentirlo. Las manos de Magnus se deslizan por el pecho de Alec y descansan allí, sobre el traje, la piel y el corazón – Alec sabe que puede sentir su pulso en marcha. Uno de ellos inclina la cabeza y besa más profundamente; Alec no puede decir quién está en movimiento para el equilibrio es lo mismo. Respiran el uno en el otro, suspiran con deleite cuando el alivio resbala sobre ambos, y Alec acerca a Magnus aún más. Finalmente, puede ceder a la marea.

En armonía, resuenan y se mueven juntos, saboreando cada segundo de ello; Alec empuja contra los labios de Magnus, codicioso, y él lo deja. Él le devuelve el beso, tierno y cuidadoso, una de sus manos sube para acariciar un lado de su cuello y frota círculos suaves allí. Es demasiado, es perfecto, y Alec se estrella, se desvanece. Cuando él sonríe en el beso, también puede sentir la sonrisa de Magnus. Tienen que detenerse un instante porque Magnus retrocede, apoyando su frente contra la suya, no va a ninguna parte. Alec mantiene sus ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener el fantasma del beso más tiempo sobre sus labios, pero Magnus le roba el lujo de la imaginación y lo besa de nuevo.

Todo son manos, las manos y los labios sobre la piel y la tela, todo es un tira y empuja a medida que tropiezan de nuevo en el interior; es una risa en la boca del otro, y un nombre en la garganta, son los dedos recorriendo el cabello de alguien y un giro de la letra – r. Es una sonata para una audiencia de dos, una canción que escriben en un idioma que no sabían que dominarían – Alec da y Magnus da de la misma manera. Construyen, rompen y construyen de nuevo, como el piano y el violín, y hacen un mapa en el cuello del otro con delicadeza. Alec no siente su corazón, no oye ninguna música. Aun así, algo canta, _O Lieb_ , y lo lleva lejos.

Cuando se duerme, Alec seguirá sintiendo el azúcar de la piel de Magnus persistiendo sobre sus labios, el oro que encontró en estas manos descansando pesadamente en la palma la suya; todavía oirá la sonrisa de Magnus a través de sus suspiros, incluso con las luces apagadas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La vieja pareja que vive en la 4ª planta debe haber comprado unos tapones para los oídos, pero Magnus prefiere pensar que ha comenzado a gustarles el sonido de su amado violín. En la mesa de su salón, una pequeña nota se asienta. Esmeralda contra la crema del papel, la escritura ha mejorado; su vecino debe haber practicado, según se ve a través de la facilidad en las curvas y el grosor de las líneas. No es sólo la escritura lo que ha ganado calidad – Alec ha aprendido más acerca de la música de violín, así como los caminos al corazón de Magnus.

 

 _Una humilde petición para_ mi _violinista: Meditation de Massenet_

 

Raramente Magnus ha interpretado _Meditation_ con tanta intensidad; ‘sobrevalorada’, algunas personas llaman la pieza. ‘Exagerada’, ‘no vale la pena’; estas personas no saben lo que es redescubrir una pieza a través del consejo de otra. Cuando respira, el violín respira con él. Cuando se inclina y se balancea, lleva la canción de altos a bajos con todo su cuerpo, el violín confía y lo sigue. La voz de su instrumento no es nada como un piano, pero transporta del mismo modo; Magnus se pierde en la segunda mitad de la pieza, flota a un lugar donde sólo las aves pueden encontrarlo.

Es el aplauso genuino de Alec lo que le trae de vuelta a la Tierra – Magnus no podría pensar en una mejor manera de ser devuelto a la realidad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Buenos días, Alexander”

-“Buenos días”

Con una sonrisa, Alec se inclina hacia el gran Magnus para un casto beso antes de entrar en el enorme apartamento. Magnus cierra la puerta.

-“¿Vienes a desayunar?”- pregunta, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar donde la luz del sol de un sábado por la mañana trae brillo a la seda que está usando. Alec lo sigue, incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo de capturar más detalles que la última vez – un día, en serio, debería preguntar acerca de esta lanza de ópalo que se encuentra en el pasillo.

-“Sólo para saludarte”- responde Alec, sabiendo muy bien que Magnus no puede hacer panqueques ni para salvar su vida- “Jace sigue durmiendo y quería verte”

Magnus se detiene y gira, su rostro se ilumina con _esa sonrisa_ de nuevo. Incluso cuando él da la espalda a las ventanas, inundado con luz de fondo, es solar, _oh tan hermoso._

-“¿Jace se quedó a dormir?”- pregunta finalmente, pero su tono es demasiado alegre para alguien que acaba de oír hablar de Jace.

Un pequeño gato viene a frotarse contra la pantorrilla de Alec; se inclina para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-“Sí, llegó tarde anoche”

Magnus coge su ukulele y toca algunas cuerdas, lanzando unas notas claras en el aire- “¿Él toca algo?”

Alec rasca la espalda del gato, que se enrolla en un arco bajo sus dedos- “En realidad no. Él canta bajo la ducha, si eso cuenta”- después de un instante, el gato trota alejándose y salta en una silla para echarse al sol.

-“A Presidente Miau le gustas”- dice Magnus cálidamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia el gato.

-“A mí también me gusta”- replica Alec. Se acerca a Magnus y encuentra su cintura; lentamente, se acerca más, mientras Magnus toca algunas notas aleatorias en su ukulele.

-“¿Estás ocupado esta noche?”- pregunta inocentemente.

-“¿Yo? Siempre”- Magnus se encoge de hombros- “A menos que, digamos, _alguien_ tenga otros planes”- alza las cejas con expectación, pero no puede esconder una sonrisa.

-“Estaba pensando en este lugar de hamburguesas del que te hablé y me preguntaba–”

 -“Sí”- lo interrumpe Magnus- “Absolutamente. Cuando quieras”

Alec sonríe ampliamente y pega a Magnus contra él- “¿A las ocho?”

-“Es una cita”- replica Magnus, tocando un acorde en su ukulele. A través de la madera, el sonido es llevado al pecho de Alec y resuena allí.

Sin otra palabra, Alec se inclina y besa a Magnus con ternura; Magnus sonríe contra sus labios y devuelve el beso con la misma suavidad. Acariciando la espalda baja de Magnus, Alec inclina la cabeza y se deja exhalar a través del beso, sus hombros cayendo con el suspiro. Magnus no se contiene y se rinde, derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Presidente vuelve a frotarse contra sus piernas; su ronroneo es el único ruido en la habitación.

Eso es hasta que un atronador boom estalla pocos pisos más abajo, haciéndolos saltar a ambos y al gato correr de nuevo a su silla. Otro boom sigue y Alec reconoce inmediatamente que no, no es una explosión, más bien es el sonido característico de alguien aporreando sus manos en el teclado de un piano de cola. Como si una vaca hubiera decidido echarse sobre las teclas, surge una cacofonía; Alec físicamente se estremece ante la idea de alguien intimidando al precioso Steinway. Magnus cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, visiblemente molesto por la fealdad del sonido. Después de tres ruidos más horribles – porque no hay otra forma de calificarlos – el piano finalmente se queda callado. Magnus abre los ojos, relajándose contra el pecho de Alec ante el silencio.

-“Bueno, supongo que eso significa que tu hermano está despierto”

Alec suspira. Un día matará a Jace con sus propias manos- “Sí”

-“¿Sabe que estás aquí?”

Alec inclina la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Magnus por un instante- “Él, uhm – Bueno, ¿podría?”

Sin mirar, puede sentir la calidez en la expresión de Magnus; él está haciendo la sonrisa otra vez, esa que trata de contener, pero falla, y Alec lo ama por ello. Se suelta de su abrazo y retrocede.

-“Debería irme, ¿pero te veré esta noche?”

Magnus se inclina hacia delante y deja un beso en la comisura de su boca- “Te veo esta noche

Para cuando Alec camina por el pasillo del quinto piso, Jace ha empezado a golpear de nuevo el piano y Alec tiene que recordarse a sí mismo _inhalar_ , _exhalar_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Se invitó solo. No podía decirle que no”- suspira Magnus, observando a Presidente subirse al piano de cola. El gato observaba las entrañas del instrumento, intentando visiblemente encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse o jugar con los martillos.

-“Si necesito afinar el piano después de esta noche, será tu culpa”- dice Alec.

Magnus se remueve en el sofá, con cuidado de no molestar a Alec; él está descansando sobre el pecho de Magnus, la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Incluso su querido gato no haría que lo perturbara- “Presidente no asume la responsabilidad de nada. Tendremos que decirle al técnico que el piano se desafinó solito”- Alec se ríe; resuena en la caja torácica de su Magnus y crece raíces allí. Con la boca tan cerca de la sien de Alec, puede ver diminutos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonríe tan amplio. Los labios de Magnus acarician la piel que puede alcanzar – sólo se siente tan bien.

El gato intenta deslizarse bajo la tapa, sus garras empiezan a dejar marcas sobre el brillo negro del piano de cola. Alec se sienta de repente, aparentemente con el corazón destrozado por ver el perfecto manto del instrumento arruinado así. Magnus casi lo detiene cuando se va; el aire lo golpea como una ducha fría ahora que Alec no está aquí para calentarlo. Le gusta verlo caminar, le gusta la espalda ancha en la que podría dibujar mapas y el ligero balanceo de las caderas. Y sabe que Alec volverá – siempre lo hace.

-“No puedes hacer eso”- protesta Alec, levantando al gato. Coge a Presidente en sus brazos; no hay mucha resistencia, por lo cual Magnus está muy contento.

Alec se sienta en el piano, poniendo al gato en su regazo, y toma las dos patas delanteras de Presidente; una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, él comienza a tocar una versión desajustada y desbalanceada del _Ave Maria_ con las patas del gato. No tiene mucho sentido, es apenas reconocible si no sabes el amor que Alec tiene por la pieza, pero a él no parece importarle. Poco impresionado, Presidente lo deja.

Magnus se derrite en el acto. Olvidados, los cócteles en la mesa; olvidada, su cita en el sushi; olvidado, el mal tiempo, el estado del mundo, a él mismo. Todo lo que importa es Alec, juguetón Alec, mirándolo para comprobar si él está sonriendo también, si él también está riendo. Todo lo que importa es la alegría en este rostro perfecto, lo ridículo de todo. Alec está cómodo y cuando se siente cómodo, florece en una estrella en la que Magnus estaría encantado de vivir por el resto de su vida. Hay poco que pueda pensar, mucho menos que pueda decir; todo lo que sabe es que se casará con este hombre, algún día.

 

***

 

A las 9:00 pm del jueves, Magnus se sirve una copa de vino. La escarcha ya ha comenzado a crecer sobre el hierro de la balaustrada, pero se envuelve en piel sintética y sale de todos modos. Un par de pisos abajo, una ventana se abre; primero es un Fa, luego un Si, luego la fascinante fragilidad del _Fantasien’s Intermezzo Adagio_ de Brahms. Alec pinta una ciudad, una vida vivida bajo la lluvia y pocos arrepentimientos; dibuja y colorea con la paciencia de los que saben que las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo.

Magnus cierra los ojos. En un universo alterno, hay una versión de él que nunca escribió una nota a su vecino, que nunca dejó que la tinta púrpura le guiara; qué aburrida debe ser esa vida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Una nota, luego otra. Comienza bajo, abajo en las entrañas de Alec, antes de que él la lleve para arriba, arriba y más arriba. No suena muy bien, así que comienza de nuevo. Abajo y grave, casi rodando, luego arriba, arriba y _permanece_ , constante y resonando. ¿Revoloteando? Sí, esta versión suena mejor. Se siente verdadera. Alec toma nota de ello en una nueva hoja de música. Ya tiene dos compases terminados. Esta pieza está lejos de estar completa, pero llegará allí.

Comienza desde arriba, asegurándose de que el ritmo es correcto; detrás de él, el violín se une al piano.

No duda y aunque no es perfecto, sigue la voz del piano muy bien, creando una frágil armonía. Cuando el piano va más alto, el violín complementa la canción cambiando la clave. No trata de cantar _por encima_ del piano, sino _junto a él_ ; Alec sonríe al final del compás. Llegarán allí.

Magnus se acerca para estar detrás de Alec; apoyando su barbilla en su cabello, toma la pluma y garabatea algunas correcciones en la hoja, añadiendo cinco notas en el siguiente compás. Alec se apoya contra el pecho de Magnus mientras lee esta agraciada letra, tratando de oír la canción en su cabeza.

Magnus acaricia su hombro, reconfortante. No se mueve cuando Alec comienza a tocar de nuevo, siguiendo los cambios y añadiendo las notas que no escribió. Los pocos compases terminan cubiertos en otra luz; hay un tono diferente. Cuando Alec acababa de escribir un crescendo, Magnus añadió una pasión floreciente, el comienzo de una historia. Una vez que llega al final, Alec hace una pausa para mirar a Magnus desde abajo; él ve una sonrisa, un afecto precioso en estos ojos. Alec podría ahogarse en él.

Cuando toca de nuevo, el violín le sigue; esta vez es perfecto. Sin sonar calculado, fluye a su alrededor, tan natural como el sol que se levanta después de una larga noche. El patrón se desarrolla tímidamente, pero está ahí, esperando ser revelado.

Alec no puede esperar.

Más que sus instrumentos, son sus propias voces las que quiere ver guiadas por la misma partitura. Es lo que no se dice y lo que no es, lo que él quiere hacer que bailen juntos un vals; las líneas deben desaparecer, los colores deben mezclarse. Él sabe lo hermoso que puede ser lo que compongan juntos; si los cielos lo permiten, tendrá la suerte de despertar cada mañana a la dulce melodía de un _O Lieb_.

Magnus se inclinará y lo besará después de completar el cuarto compás; Alec se pondrá de pie, acariciará su rostro con sus manos y le devolverá el beso con el fervor de un adolescente. Cuando se apoyen contra el Steinway, el piano se desplazará bajo su peso combinado; se reirán de eso, pero en realidad no les importa enrollarse en la alfombra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
